Lost Heaven
by Lena Salvatore
Summary: AU. Fujioka Haruhi fue obligada a casarce con Suoh Tamaki, a pesar de amar a Hitachiin Hikaru. Pero, ¿Que pasa cuando realmente se enamora de su esposo? Tamaharu.
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa minna sama!  
Well pues este fue el primera fanfiction que escribí de Ouran hace ya algún tiempo. ****Este FF, además, significa para mí el mejor cambio de mi forma de escribir. Es el primero que realmente esta bien hecho. ¡Espero que sea de su agrado nwn!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lost ****Heaven  
Chapter 1.-Gomen nasai, Hikaru-kun...  
**  
Fujioka Haruhi. Ese era su nombre antes de casarse con el único heredero de los Suoh. Si sus padres no la hubieran obligado a casarse, seguramente seria Hitachiin Haruhi. Durante años pensó de esa manera. Y de igual forma durante años siguió viendo al chico al que le había entregado su corazón y cuerpo años más atrás. Pero quiso odiar a quien la amaba mas que a su vida y termino enloquecida por el rubio con quien había sido obligada a casarse sin siquiera conocerlo.

Su corazón le hizo una cruenta jugarreta. Se dejo conquistar por los ojos azules y serenos del apuesto francés y poco a poco se olvidó de aquel sentimiento que alguna vez sintió por el mayor de los gemelos Hitachiin. Pero debía aclarárselo a Hikaru antes de que Tamaki se enterara de la situación que vivía con el joven Hitachiin. Ahora que su matrimonio estaba perfecto y correspondía los sentimientos del ojiazul, no dejaría que todo se viniera abajo por culpa de un malentendido.

Tenía suerte de que Tamaki se creyera esos cuentos de _"Voy a salir a tomar aire fresco"_, cuando en realidad a lo que iba era a ver a Hikaru. Estaba mal lo que hacían. Estaba engañando a su esposo en su propia casa y lo que nadie savia era que lo hacían en su propia cama… Pero eso tendría un punto y final ese día.

Haruhi corría por los jardines de rosas hasta llegar a donde se encontraría con Hikaru. Al acercarse a la pequeña capilla pudo visualizar la esbelta silueta del pelinaranja. Al llegar fue recibida por los labios del chico, pero esta vez no lo correspondió.

-¿Que pasa, Haruhi?- La cuestiono el chico al darse cuenta de su indiferencia  
-Hikaru…yo…estoy embarazada…-Le confeso para llamar su atención y llegar a lo que quería  
-¿En serio?- Replico tomándola suavemente por los hombros y notoriamente contento-¡Eso es genial Haru!-Le dijo con una sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental.  
-…Si, lo es…-Contesto sin poder decirle la verdad-…Pero…este bebe…-Dijo poniendo una mano en su abdomen-…No es tuyo, es de Tamaki-Le confeso con decisión  
-¡Que?-La cuestiono molesto-¡Como que es de Tamaki?-  
-¡Si! Es de Tamaki…-Le contesto tratando de buscar las palabras para no herirlo-…Yo…estoy enamorada de el, Hikaru…-

El joven hizo que ella se sentara en una de las bancas que se encontraban en el lugar, luego se arrodillo tomando las manos de ella para escuchar toda esa fuerte confesión para el. Con ojos de tristeza, prefirió escuchar lo que la mujer que amaba le decía.

-¿Pero… por que?-Siguió insistiéndole  
-Es que…es tan tierno…me hace sentir tranquila y me llena de una fuerza que…hizo que me enamorara de el…-Termino explicándole-…lo siento, Hikaru…-Dijo tomando el rostro del chico  
-Haruhi…-Susurro sintiendo un nudo en la garganta  
-Por favor…quiero que me comprendas…si de verdad me amas, déjame ser feliz-Le pidió dejando escapar unas lagrimas. Le dolía hacerlo sufrir, después de todo había sido su primer amor

Hikaru quedo en silencio. Ella tenía razón, pero ¡como odiaba que la tuviese! Siempre pensó que algo como eso pudiese pasar, debió haber hecho algo cuando pudo. Pero siempre se confió y no hizo nada. La observo llorar. Que horrenda imagen. Seco sus lágrimas con sus dedos y después acaricio el rostro de la chica que alguna vez fue suya.

-Haruhi…-Dijo ahora poniéndose de pie-…que seas muy feliz…-y deposito un beso en la frente de la chica  
-Hikaru…-Susurro parándose del asiento-¡GRACIAS!-Dijo felizmente abrazándolo por detrás

Hikaru solo atino a sonreír tristemente. Estaba dejando ir su tesoro más preciado. Pero ¿que mas podría hacer? Ella lo amaba y Tamaki…ese idiota seria capaz de vender las empresas de su familia con tal de que Haruhi sea feliz…en verdad era un baka enamorado…

El sol se estaba poniendo. Tiempo atrás Hikaru se había retirado al departamento que compartía con su hermano menor y gemelo . Haruhi camino tranquilamente por los campos iluminados de carmesí cortesía de las rosas que tanto amaba Tamaki. Era un chico extraño. A pesar de ser joven, le gusta la música clásica, tocar el piano y todo lo que tuviera que ver con lo refinado. Casi no salía a fiestas con sus amigos. De hecho las únicas ocasiones en que a ido a algún lugar de "parrandero" ha sido acompañado por ella y de mas gente. Pero era entendible. Tamaki es el único heredero de su familia, tenía una esposa y un hijo a quien cuidar. Ahora tendría dos Hijos a los cuales cuidar y dedicarles gran parte de su tiempo. A pesar de que viajaba mucho y salía por cuestiones del trabajo familiar, solía mantener una perfecta relación con el hijo de Haruhi…

… Ni siquiera era hijo de el y lo adoraba como si de verdad fuese un Suoh. Solamente ella, Tamaki y Hikaru sabían que ese niño no era en realidad hijo del joven Suoh. Era de ella y Hikaru. Por suerte el pequeño era como su bisabuela materna, rubio de ojos claros. Y justo por eso la gente se cree aquello de que ese pequeñín es hijo de Tamaki. La verdad era que Tamaki no sabía quien es el verdadero padre de Mitsukuni…y no debía de saberlo.

Al acercarse mas a la casa, pudo observar como Tamaki jugaba en el balcón con el niño antes mencionado. Le causo una gran ternura verlos a ambos en esa situación. Padre e hijo jugando con peluches.  
Subió rápidamente las escaleras. En menos de lo que esperaba ya se encontraba a punto de entrar en la habitación. Estaba emocionada. Quería darles a sus dos chicos favoritos la noticia de que otro Suoh estaba en camino. Acomodo un poco su cabello y finalmente se armo de valor para entrar en la habitación. 

"Honey", como el mismo Tamaki le había puesto de cariño, corrió a sus brazos mientras Tamaki recogía los juguetes que habían estado usando. Haruhi lo observo detenidamente…es tan guapo…

-Haruhi, tengo que hablar con tigo-Le anuncio Tamaki con su usual sonrisa.  
-Claro-contesto afirmativamente-¿Ya tienes sueño?-Le pregunto al ver bostezar a su hijo, tan solo tenia 4 años.  
-Shi-Contesto hurgándose el ojo  
-¡Bueno, pues a dormir!-Le dijo mientras lo colocaba sobre la cama.  
-¡Papi!-Dijo el niño alzando sus brazos hacia Tamaki.  
-¿Quieres a Usa-chan o a mi?-Le pregunto en juego.  
-A los dos-Contesto alegre  
-Duerme bien, _"enano"_-Le dijo dándole el conejo rosado.  
-Duerme ben, _"glandote"_- Dijo imitando los gestos de su "papa".

Haruhi y Tamaki salieron de la habitación del pequeño rubio después de apagar la luz detrás de si. El trayecto a la recamara que compartían como marido y mujer fue silencioso. ¿De que quería hablar Tamaki con ella¿Habrá sucedido algo malo?

-Tamaki-Lo llamo entrando en la recamara detrás de el  
-Dime-Le cedió la palabra amablemente sin voltearla a ver  
-¿Que es lo que quieres hablar con migo?-Le pregunto serrando la puerta detrás de si.  
-Pues…recibí una llamada del doctor que te atiende-Le dijo-El me dijo que hace poco te mandaste a hacer unos análisis y… no me habías dicho nada…-Dijo comenzando a retirar su ropa para dormir cómodamente.  
-Ah es eso…-Dijo con cierto alivio-Bueno…yo…-Dijo acercándose a el mientras tocaba su abdomen  
-¿Tienes algo en el estomago?-Dijo sin comprender exactamente que quería decirle  
-No, tontito-Le contesto tomando una de sus manos para llevarla hasta posar en su abdomen-¿Que no entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?-Le cuestiono entre risas de felicidad  
-…-Tamaki se quedo en silencio al entender lo que ella quería decirle-¿En serio…¡MARAVILLOSO!-Dijo tomándola entres sus brazos mientras le repetía una y otra ves que la amaba-Esto… ¡hay que celebrarlo!-Le dijo  
-¿Y como?-Pregunto tratando de descifrar lo que su marido le decía con la mirada, pero no lo logro.  
-Bueno…a mi estilo…-Le dijo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera en brazos de el.

Tamaki la cargo en sus brazos y la llevó hasta acostarla en la cama. Una vez ahí comenzó a besarle apasionadamente. Haruhi comprendió a que se refería con celebrarlo y correspondió el beso rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del joven. Se separaron por falta de aire. Se observaron por unos cortos segundos para luego volver a besarse. En esta ocasión Tamaki empezó a bajar por el cuello de su esposa. Con ternura comenzó a lamer por el escote del vestido de Haruhi mientras ella se sonrojaba más y mas. Después de eso desabrocho los botones del vestido de la chica. Aun sin quitárselo, el chico tomo una posición sentado en las piernas de su esposa. La miro por unos segundos y opto por deshacerse del estorboso vestido de Haruhi. Fue entonces que deposito pequeños besitos en los hombros de su esposa bajando los tirantes de su sostenedor. Una vez que estos se encontraban fuera de los hombros de la castaña, Tamaki termino por deshacerse de dicha prenda.

Ahora tenía el pecho de la chica a su merset, justo como quería. Dirigió sus labios a los senos de Haruhi; quien se sonrojo instantáneamente y comenzó a producir gemidos que le pedían con esmero mas a su esposo. Arto de estar solo besando la suave piel, comenzó a lamer toda el área del pecho de la chica; succionando de ves y mordiendo la suave y blanca piel de la chica de ves en cuando.

Después de un lapso de tiempo, Tamaki dejo en paz a su esposa y regreso a tomar sus labios. Después de dicha acción, Haruhi lo hizo recostarse en el colchón para terminar de quitarle la camisa blanca que cubría su bien formado pecho. Una vez realizada esta acción, poso sus labios en medio de el pecho de Tamaki y comenzó a besarle excitándolo mas. La respiración de Haruhi pegaba con el cuerpo de Tamaki haciéndolo sentir intranquilo y deseoso de llegar hasta el fin. Continúo besando el pecho de su esposo hasta rozar cerca del pantalón. Retiro el cinturón del joven Suoh y continuo con el botón y el sierre de los pantalones. Tiempo después, fue el mismo Tamaki quien termino por mandarlos lo más lejos posible de la cama. Ahora ambos estaban en la misma situación.

Volvieron a juntar sus labios. Ni siquiera supo como, pero Haruhi de un momento a otro se encontraba acostada boca abajo en el colchón y Tamaki estaba sobre ella.

En esta posición, Tamaki dejo pequeños besos en la fría espalda de Haru haciendo que la chica sintiera pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrerle el cuerpo; con dulzura y sensualidad, Tamaki lameo las orejas de Haruhi.

Le dio vuelta sobre la cama. Basta de juegos, bajo hasta la altura de la pantaleta de Haru, una vez ahí, se dispuso a quitársela. Con torpeza y desesperación deslizó la prenda por las piernas de Haruhi. Una vez terminada la acción, acarició la piel por donde la prenda había pasado hasta regresar a la entre pierna de su esposa. Se hincó sobre el colchón, se hecho hacia el rostro de Haruhi y metió un dedo en la vagina de la chica, haciendo que esta apretara las sabanas a causa del placer. Después de un momento, las carisias de Suoh hicieron gritar de placer la chica. Y por esta acción, el joven agrego al movimiento un segundo dedo, haciendo las penetraciones mas intensas. Al finalizar, logro lo que quería: lubricar un poco la cavidad de Haruhi.

Regreso su atención a la vagina ya húmeda de la chica, ahora metió su lengua lo mas profundo que pudo. ¿Quería matarla de placer? Pues así parecía. Placer y placer era lo único que Haruhi estaba sintiendo. Sin más, enredo sus finas manos entre la cabellera dorada del chico, dándole pequeños empujones para que su lengua fuera más rápida.

Al terminar su tarea. Era el momento de su _"parte favorita",_ cuando Haruhi se apoderaba de la situación. Nuevamente, surgió el cambio de posición (Estos si que no se pueden estar tranquilos xD). Haruhi se centro en deshacerse del bóxer de Tamaki. Se los saco de una manera que hizo que a Tamaki se le erizara la piel; Haruhi había comenzado a bajar la prenda con sus dientes sin quitarle la mirada de enzima de los ojos a su esposo. Atrevida jovencita, si lo era. Pero al mismo tiempo, excitante. Luego de ese acto tan sensual para el, comenzó a llenar el miembro erecto del joven de pequeños besos. 

Después de un momento de permanecer así, continuo con metérselo lo más que pudo entre la boca. Sin darse cuenta le fascinó la sensación de tener el pene de su esposo en la boca, así que comenzó a succionarlo con más fuerza. Esto hizo que ahora fuera el quien gritase de placer. Tanto fue el placer que le provocó esa acción que no pudo evitar venirse en la boca de Haru. Ella probo un poco de aquel liquido y después trato de tomar lo mas que pudo; aun así, el semen se escurría de su boca haciendo una imagen muy excitante para el joven francés. Al terminar lo observo avergonzada de su acción, pero el le sonrió y beso sus labio, lo que la sorprendió mucho.

Después de un rato. Haruhi tomo una posición casi sentada en las piernas de Tama. El la sostuvo por la cintura y pego su frente a la de ella, sin quitar la mirada del lugar por donde debía entrar. Para tener un mejor equilibrio, Haruhi poso sus manos en los hombros del rubio y después de escasos segundos, Tamaki se había deslizado con mucho facilidad dentro de ella, a causa de sus caricias. 

En esta ocasión, por primera vez, fue a ella a quien le toco hacer el movimiento necesario para que ambos lo disfrutaran. Tamaki otra persona durante la noche….en el día se la pasaba como modelo de Lancôme, sonriéndole a todos los socios y enemigos de su familia. Riendo a carcajadas cuando tomaba tequila o vodka con Kyouya, su mejor amigo y caminando firme y sin detenerse, intimidando a sus enemigos familiares, que lo envidiaban evidentemente por ser tan rico y poderoso. Se notaba que no le conocían para nada. Durante la tarde, al regresar de "x" trabajo, junta, etc. Se la pasaba platicando de su día con ella, acariciando su cabello, contándole su dura infancia, tocando el piano para ella y Mitsukuni o jugando con el último. Y en la noche era cuando mas romántico de lo normal se ponía. Sus palabras siempre terminaban estremeciendo el cuerpo de ella. Desde que su relación amorosa había tornado un buen camino, ya había olvidado el número de veces que lo habían hecho…

Entre recuerdos, palabras, suspiros y gemidos; las envestidas aumentaban radicalmente. Después de un tiempo, Tamaki volvió a venirse, pero esta ves dentro del cuerpo de ella. Descanso un momento en el pecho de Haruhi y al momento siguiente cambiaron de posición. Regreso las envestidas esta vez más fuertes para ella. 

Momento después eyaculo nuevamente llegando al clímax de esa noche. Salio de ella y se acostó a su lado. Estaba cansado, mas de lo normal. La miro coqueto como cuando eran más jóvenes y comenzaba andar de casanova con ella. Tomo las sabanas y cubrió sus cuerpo, después la obligo a acurrucarse a su pecho, cosa que no le molesto en lo absoluto a la chica.

-Te amo-Le recordó Tamaki a la chica  
-Yo también te amo, Tamaki- Le contesto  
-Sabes? Me alegra mucho que estés embarazada…-Le confeso-…Siempre sentí que nuestro matrimonio no estaba funcionando muy bien que digamos…y cuando me dijiste que te habían obligado…me sentí como un idiota, siempre creí que te habías casado con migo porque me amabas y ahora….-Continuo haciéndole sentir tremendamente amada a la chica-…que estas acomodada en mi pecho, desnuda…me da tanta felicidad que me hayas dado la oportunidad de ser quien te proteja…-  
-Cálmate, "príncipe azul"-Le contesto sin poder ocultar su felicidad y sonrojo-Porque eres tan dulce, Tamaki?-  
-…No lo se…pero con este rostro quien se puede resistir?-  
-¡Tamaki!-Le dijo en regaño-Te recuerdo que eres un hombre casado y con un hijo! Pronto tendrás dos!-  
-Si, lo se! Solo bromeaba, princesa!-  
-Creí que ya se te había quitado esa maña de llamarme princesa…-

Después de su "profunda" conversación, ambos se dejaron vencer por el sueño. Todo era perfecto, era el paraíso. Que podría salir mal…?

To Be Continued…

-------------------------------  
Konnichiwa minna sama!  
¡Wiih! Este es el primero proyecto de Ouran que hice hace… un año aproximadamente… ¿mmm? Si, creo que fue un año, jajaja… Pues la verdad, le tengo mucho cariño a este fanfiction. Este fue mi primer fic AU, largo, pero sobre todo, fue el fanfic que me consolido como escritora… así que es, probablemente, junto a Yume Mite Iyou, el fanfiction que mas amo.

Recuerden dejar sus bellos reviews 

_**In the **__**Next**__** Chapter…**_

_**Kyouya, quien había mandado a su mano derecha, su hermano menor, a trabajar con Tamaki, regresara de su viaje a Inglaterra y lo primero que hará es ir a ver a su mejor amigo. Este le comenta que su hermano es un excelente trabajador y que le a ayudado mucho como su secretario y Kyouya comenta que es muy tímido a lo que Tamaki le contesta que no…Ahora Tamaki ha descubierto que Hikaru es un impostor…y Kyouya sabe quien era el antiguo novio de Haruhi…será capaz de decirle la verdad a Tamaki?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Heaven

Lost Heaven

Chapter 2.- Je veux te voir...

Francia. Como había deseado regresar para entablar una buena platica con la persona que le robaba el sueño. Si bien jamás seria capas de decírselo, por lo menos ver a aquella persona de mirada alegre le era suficiente para poder respirar. Estaba conciente de que jamás podría estar con aquel ser humano. No importaba, solo estaría cerca de aquel ser amado…

Camino un poco por el camino que llevaba a la puerta de la mansión de los Suoh, no era la principal, pero en ella vivía la persona a la que mas quería en ese único y pequeño mundo. Su paraíso se había desintegrado cuando se entero de que contraería nupcias con una persona que no conocía. Toco el timbre, deseaba entrar y poder verle. Una de las mucamas de la casa abrió la puerta con una sonrisa de lo mas falsa, que importaba ese era su pobre trabajo.

-Ohtori-sama…-Dijo al ver al joven de lentes-Adelante, por favor. En seguida avisare al señor de su presencia.-Sin mas, la joven dejo pasar a Kyouya y se retiro a informarle a Tamaki de su presencia.

Minutos después el joven de lentes pudo ver bajar a Tamaki rápidamente por las escaleras, con su sonrisa, notoriamente alegre por verle una vez más.  
Sonrió abiertamente al verlo. El amor que sentía por el había sobrepasado sus limites, jamás se lo demostraría como deseaba. Pero algún día se lo diría. Y le dio alegría verlo y que sonriera para el, que suerte la suya.

-Kyouya!-Exclamo al verlo sentado en el sofá en señal de saludo.  
-Tamaki-san!-Dijo en respuesta al saludo de su mejor amigo.  
-Por Kami-sama! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Kyouya!-Le dijo al momento que le daba un fuerte abrazo en expresión de saludo-Que te trae a Francia, amigo mió?-  
-Pues, quise ver como seguían las cosas en tu matrimonio y de paso saludar a mi ahijado-Le informo correspondiendo el abraso.  
-Hasta que te dejes ver!-Exclamo separándose de el-A mi despacho?-  
-Claro!-Contesto comenzando a caminar hacia la segunda planta.

Al llegar al lugar mencionado, Kyouya tomo asiento en el sofá que se encontraba en la habitación. Mientras, Tamaki servia tequila para ambos. Sin duda ya se había enviciado con aquella bebida, pero sabia cuando detenerse, por suerte. Volvió su mirada a Kyouya y sonrió abiertamente. Que gusto le daba verlo después de cuatro años.

-Y bien? Como has estado trabajando con mi hermanito?-Le interrogo el joven Ohtori  
-Bastante bien, Kyouya-Le informo dándole la bebida-Aunque le encanta andar contestándome-  
-Contestándote?-Analizo Kyouya-Que raro, Tamaki-san. El es muy tímido-  
-Tímido!?-Exclamo sentándose en otro de los sofás-De adonde, compadre!?-  
-A que te refieres, Tamaki-san?-  
-Siempre me contesta, actúa como si me odiara-Le comento sin hacer reproches-Pero, insisto, es un excelente asistente. Pero por supuesto, nadie mejor que tu, Kyou-  
-Si, bueno. Ahora que he regresado el podrá marcharse a casa-Dijo mientras acomodaba sus lentes para disimular el sonrojó que en el había surgido por el comentario de Suoh, aunque era casi imposible de ver.-Y por supuesto que regresare a ser tu asistente, Tamaki-san-  
-Kyou…deja de llamarme "Tamaki-san"-Le pidió-Me haces sentir viejo…-

Kyouya esbozó una leve sonrisa. Si, el era la persona a la que amaba. A que hora? Quien sabe, pero había aprendido a quererle lo suficiente como para deprimirse por su matrimonio y ser capaz de matar a quien se atreva a dañarle. Cuanto le había dolido que el le dijera que se había enamorado de su esposa. Si bien siempre tuvo una oportunidad pequeña de ser correspondido por el rubio, ahora esta era totalmente nula. Pero el deseo de verle feliz era mas fuerte que sus celos, por lo tanto Kyouya siempre a tratado de hacer hasta lo imposible por conseguir la felicidad de Tamaki…siempre estaría para el…y tal vez, solo tal vez, algún día se atrevería a declarársele. Aunque tenia presente el rechazo por parte de su rubio, no le importaría. Mientras le permitiera seguir viéndolo, con eso le bastaba….

Conversaron por largo rato. Kyouya le informo de los avances que sus finanzas estaban teniendo con la alianza de los Suoh con los Ohtori. Eran perfectas, aunque Tamaki fuera básicamente el amo y señor de ambas. En cambio, Tamaki le platico de lo maravillosa que era su vida a lado de Haruhi y su pequeño hijo. Sin olvidar mencionar al que se encontraba formándose en el delicado vientre de su esposa. Kyouya solo sonrió melancólicamente, aunque Tamaki no se dio cuenta. Ciertamente el escuchar la palabra Je t'aime formarse en los delicados labios del ojiazul, le dolían que no fueran para el si no para la castaña que esperaba el primogénito de su amigo.

Pero en ese momento entro a su mente lo que su amado amigo le había dicho. Su hermano respondiéndole a una persona mayor que el?? Y a Tamaki?? Aunque el mismo le había prohibido hacerle algún comentario!? Que extraño le había sonado eso. Debía hablar con su hermano cuanto antes le fuera posible. Tenia ganas de estrangularlo por contestarle al joven Suoh. Sin más se despidió de Tamaki y se retiro de la casa.

Tiempo después llego al departamento de su hermano. Sorpresivamente se entero de que su hermano no había puesto ni un solo pie en el susodicho departamento durante los 4 años que habían pasado. Los cuales se suponía que estuvo al servicio de Tamaki.  
Que estaría pasando?

Llamo a unas cuantas personas y con el poder que su familia le otorgaba, dio al lugar donde el asistente de Tamaki vivía. Eran departamentos no muy lujosos, pero cómodos al fin y al cabo. Subió las escaleras y dio con el numero del departamento que buscaba, esto se le hacia cada ves mas extraño. Su hermano no recibía el nombre de Hikaru, así que sin dudas había un farsante ahí.

Toco el timbre y las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un joven de cabellos naranjas y mirada ambarina.

-Que desea?-Pregunto el joven antes descrito  
-Busco al señor Hikaru- Contesto tratando de reconocer ese rostro, el le conocía. Pero de donde?  
-Ah…en seguida. Pase por favor-Le indico el pelinaranja dejándole entrar.

Poco tiempo después, el joven regreso acompañado de otro increíblemente idéntico a el. Gemelos. Esa era la respuesta a la interrogante. Uno de ellos lo miro palideciéndose, acaso lo había reconocido? Si, el sabia que ya se habían visto antes, pero no lograba recordar de donde.

-Me buscaba, joven?-Dijo Hikaru al momento en que el joven de lentes se ponía de pie  
-Si. Me llamo Kyouya Ohtori, es un placer-Dijo extendiéndole la mano  
-El placer es mió, Ohtori-sama. Yo soy Hikaru Hitachiin-Se presento dándole su mano en gesto de saludo.  
-Si, bueno estoy aquí por un asunto un poco delicado-Le informo-Vera, usted esta trabajando bajo las ordenes de Tamaki Suoh, no?-  
-Si, el es mi Tono. Porque?-  
-Si bueno, usted esta suplantando el lugar de trabajo de mi hermano menor, joven Hitachiin- Continuo-Quería saber si es que el le ha mandado en su lugar o es usted un farsante-Fue directo al grano haciendo que el otro presente se exaltar y mirara a su hermano interrogante.  
-No, lo que pasa es que su hermano no quiso ir a trabajar con mi Tono y yo tome su lugar.- Explico queriendo escapar de las consecuencias de haberse hecho pasar por alguien que, definitivamente, no era.  
-Aja. Y no podía decirle a Tamaki-san su verdadero apellido y no presentarse con el nombre de "Hikaru Ohtori"?-  
-….-Hikaru quedo en silencio.  
-Ahora te recuerdo-Dijo Kyouya al momento en que empezaba a comprenderlo todo- Que no eras tu el novio de Fujioka antes de casarse con Tamaki-san?-Analizó la situación. Hikaru bajo la mirada-Son unos malditos!-Dijo refiriéndose a el y la mujer-Todo este tiempo Fujioka estuvo poniéndole el cuerno a Tamaki-san con tigo, verdad?-El silencio del joven que tenia en frente fue mas que una respuesta-Esta la van a pagar muy cara!-Le informo poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a irse  
-Porque…porque lo defiendes tanto?-Pregunto Kaoru al darse cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de Kyouya  
-….-Ahora fue Kyouya quien callo-…No les incumbe…-Fue su respuesta y después salio del departamento

Subió al auto. Tenía dos opciones; decirle a Tamaki lo que había descubierto y destruir su paraíso o callar la verdad y dejar que Tamaki viviera su mentira. Que hacer??  
Ver sufrir al hombre al que amaba o dejarlo sonreír mientras podía…callaría….solo por el, callaría.  
Tamaki dio vuelta a la silla al sentir unas manos tapar su vista, como si no pudiese distinguir las delicadas manos de su esposa.

-Hola, Tamaki-Lo saludo Haruhi sentándose en las piernas del rubio  
-Hola, princesa mía-Contesto y después beso los labios de su esposa.  
-Me contaron que Kyouya-kun regreso de Inglaterra-Dijo escondiendo su preocupación, y si Kyouya se enteraba de Hikaru? No quería ni pensarlo.  
-Si, el volvió-Le contesto acariciando el castaño cabello de su esposa-Mañana iré a una importante junta financiera con el e iré a comer con el para platicar sobre "cosas de hombres"-  
-Ahh…-Dijo en un tono molesto-Y no pueden platicar sus "cosas de hombres" en tu despacho?-  
-A todo esto, Haruhi. Esta celosa de mi mejor amigo casi hermano?- Dijo con una mirada juguetona  
-…Pues no me gustan las "miraditas" que te lanza tu "mejor amigo casi hermano"…-Le informo para diversión de el.

Tamaki comenzó a reír. Le era divertido verla celosa de cualquier cosa. Si ella supiera lo casanova que fue antes de sentar cabeza con ella, moriría de celos. Haruhi se mostró un tanto molesta por las carcajadas de su esposo.

-No es gracioso, Tamaki!-Le regaño  
-Pues para mi si, es muy gracioso-Le contesto haciendo que ella hiciera un puchero muy cómico a la vista humana.

Ahora sus carcajadas eran más grandes. Su esposa le hacia pasar ratos de verdad agradables. Sin duda ese si era el paraíso para el. Su matrimonio era lo más bello que pudo haberle ocurrido en esa vida tan agobiante que tenia. Odiado por su abuela, quien le prohibió ver a su amada madre y a la vez prohibió a su padre expresar cualquier sentimiento de amor hacia su hijo. Esa mujer había matado a su hijo en vida, le había quitado lo que más amaba: Su hijo, Tamaki, y la mujer que había sido la raíz de su existencia. Gracias al Señor esa época de sufrimiento se había ido y por fin pudo sentirse amado por su padre y ver una vez más a su madre. Que podría destrozar esa felicidad que ahora tenia?

-"Absolutamente nada"-Pensó para si y miro a su esposa-Haruhi yo Je veux être avec toi. Je veux que tu m'embrasses dans tes bras- Le dijo  
-Tamaki…-Susurro sonrojada- Je t'aime- Le contesto  
- Je t'aime, Haruhi. Je t'aime.-Le confeso también.-Voy a salir de viaje dentro de tres días, Oh-Haru-Le dijo borrando la sonrisa que su esposa tenia en el rostro.  
-Tamaki…-Susurro-Porque?-  
-Negocios, amor. Negocios.-Contesto y ella se puso de pie  
-Claro, los negocios por delante, no?-Le reprocho  
-Oh-Haru….-Susurró- J'espère que tu penses à moi comme je pense à toi.-  
-Si, claro! Haste el « romantique », no?-  
- Que peux-je faire quand tu me manques comme ça ?- Le pregunto  
-Vete con la estupida de Eclair, no !?-Dijo mientras se retiraba del despacho

Sabía que ella se exaltaría, así que no se tomo sus palabras a insulto. Ya hablaría con ella después…Como se había enterado de Eclair? Solo era su abogada y si, alguna ves estuvo liado a ella. Pero eso ya había pasado…Acaso se había enterado de que ella fue su primera ves?... Pero de que se quejaba? Ella tenia un hijo de otro hombre y el jamás se lo reprocho, al contrario la acepto y lo que es mas importante, acepto a su hijo.

Se puso de pie. Salio de su despacho y camino hacia la habitación que compartía con su esposa. Al abrir la puerta, pudo ver a su esposa hablando por teléfono.

-Mira Hikaru, ya te dije que lo nuestro ya no funciona…-Le dijo ya fastidiada  
-Pero dame una buena razón para amar a ese Baka!-  
-El no es ningún baka! Ya basta!-Le reclamo-Sabes que fue hermoso mientras duro, pero se acabo, okay?-  
-No Haruhi, no le voy a dejar el camino libre a ese tonto!-  
-…Va a salir de viaje en tres días, Hikaru…-Le informo-…Ven a la casa el jueves y hablaremos bien…-  
-Perfecto!-  
-Recuerda que nadie debe saber que nos estamos viendo, Hikaru. Nadie!- Y después colgó.

Tamaki había escuchado lo suficiente. Serró la puerta con lentitud y se regreso a su despacho. Eclair tenia razón? Su esposa lo engañaba!?

-No!-Se contradijo-Haruhi no es capaz…-

Sin más consuelo, tomo la botella de Tequila que tenía en el mini vahar de su despacho y sirvió un poco del líquido en un pequeño baso. Tomo el celular y marco a Kyouya

-Bueno.-Contesto Ohtori del otro lado de la línea.  
-Kyouya, necesito que me ayudes.-Le informo con un tono de vos enfadado, muy raro en el.  
-Claro, Tamaki-san. Que sucede?- Le pregunto  
-…Necesito saber quien es un tal Hikaru para mi esposa! Es urgente!-  
-Hi-Hikaru…?-Exclamo Kyouya entendiendo perfectamente la situación  
-…Si…Acaso tu sabes algo!?-Le pregunto verdaderamente enfadado  
-Ta-Tamaki-san, tranquilízate…-  
-Como me puedes pedir que me tranqui…-Se quedo en silencio-…No se referirá a tu hermano…o si?-  
-Tamaki-san…ese sujeto…no es mi hermano…-  
-Que!?-  
-…El es un tipo cualquiera, solo tomo el lugar de mi hermano…-  
-Pues mi esposa me engaña con ese "tipo cualquiera"!-  
-No!! Como crees!-  
-Dime la verdad…que es lo que sabes?-

-Kyouya!!-  
-…El es…el es el antiguo novio de Haruhi…-

De un momento a otro, Tamaki corto la comunicación. Kyouya se preocupo, su amigo estaba furioso. Era capaz de todo. Tomo las llaves de su auto y se dirigió a la casa de los Suoh.

Tamaki permaneció meditando la situación en su despacho. No tenia ninguna duda, su esposa lo engañaba con ese tipo. Y entonces recordó que el y su "fiel" esposa se llevaban "muy bien". Claro, si el era su ex novio! Seguro que era el padre de Mitsukuni…Mitsukuni? Es cierto, no podía hacer una idiotez, el niño lo sentiría terriblemente. Pero tampoco se quedaría con los brazos cruzados…

Salio de su despacho y abrió la puerta de su habitación de golpe, asustando a Haruhi.

-Tamaki, que pasa?-Le pregunto asustada por la expresión de furia de su esposo  
-Que pasa?-Exclamo verdaderamente molesto-Pasa que te me largas de mi casa AHORA!-

Glosarío:

Je veux te voir... – quiero verte  
Je t'aime- Te Amo  
Je veux être avec toi. Je veux que tu m'eembrasses dans tes bras. – Quiero estar contigo. Quiero que me abraces  
Je t'aime, Haruhi. Je t'aime. – Te amo, Haruhi. Te amo  
J'espère que tu penses à moi comme je pense à toi. – Espero que pienses en mí como yo pienso en ti.

PROXIMO CAPITULO:

Tamaki ha corrido y maltratado a Haruhi, pero Kyouya llego a su rescate antes de que Tamaki cometiera alguna estupidez más.  
El rubio le pedio el divorcio y, aparte, le pelea la custodia de Mitsukuni. A lo que la abuela del francés interviene declarando a la prensa que Haruhi es una ramera y que solo hizo sufrir a su nieto y que esta dispuesta a todo con tal de que su bisnieto, Mitsukuni, se quede con los Suoh. Eclair se hará cargo de la defensa de Tamaki y de hacerlo olvidar a su gran amor… Je t'aime…


	3. Chapter 3

Lost Heaven

Lost Heaven  
Chapter 3.- Sayonara…Ai Shiteru…

Que había dicho?  
La estaba corriendo de casa?

-Tamaki…que te sucede?-Le pregunto asustada, creyendo lo peor.  
-Sucede que mientras yo me partía la madre trabajando para que TU y Mitsukuni comieran y tuvieran todo lo que quisieran, Tu, desgraciada, te revolcabas con el imbesil de Hikaru en MI propia casa y de seguro en MI cama!!-Le contesto con la furia hasta los cielos.  
-No! Tamaki, déjame explicártelo, por favor…-  
-Por favor, nada!-Le grito jalándola del brazo lastimándola, pero poco le intereso-Agarra tus cosas y LARGATE de mi casa, AHORA!-

Dicho esto, Tamaki la soltó del agarre tirándola al piso, una caída fatal para una mujer embarazada. Las lágrimas escurrían por las mejillas de las mejillas de Haruhi. Ya no sabia el por que eran, si eran por como Tamaki la estaba tratando o el darse cuenta de que de todas formas esto era su culpa. Antes de poder pararse, Tamaki había tratado de salir de la habitación, pero ella no se lo permitió.

-Tamaki! Espera!!-Le pidió abrazándole las piernas con las lagrimas mas que marcadas por su bello rostro.-Escúchame por favor…no me puedes dejar así…que hay de nuestro bebe??-  
-Nuestro bebe…??-Dijo en burla-JA! No me hagas reír! Esa cosa que engendras en tu vientre no ha de ser mió! Apuesto mi alma por que es de Hikaru!!-Le declaro hiriéndola mas-Ya te lo dije! LARGATE DE AQUÍ!  
-…Tamaki…-Las voz se le corto

En un movimiento brusco, Tamaki se libero del agarre de Haruhi y una vez en esta situación, ella logro ponerse de pie, cuando noto que estaba apunto de recibir un golpe de parte de el, pero…

-Basta, Tamaki! No hagas estupideces!!-  
-Kyouya…-Susurro el francés.  
-Mira nada mas como la dejaste! No te da vergüenza!?-Le reclamo ayudando a Haruhi a pararse-Que pensaría tu madre? No! Mas bien, que crees que este pensando tu madre de ti en estos momento!?-  
-Eso pregúntaselo a ella!-Le reclamo-Que no ves que es solo una puta ramera!?-  
-Te prohíbo que le hables a una dama así en mi presencia, Tamaki!!-  
-Kyouya, tu maldi…-  
-Papi…-  
-Mitsukuni…-Susurro Haruhi-Ven hijo…-Pero antes de que el llegara hacia su madre, Tamaki ya lo había tomado entre sus brazos.  
-Que haces!?-Le reclamo ahora Haruhi-Dame a mi hijo!-  
-Honey, no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien…-Dijo a pocos pasos de llorar-Pero de ahora en adelante, no te veré mas…-  
-Papi…-Dijo entendiendo un poco la situación y comenzó a llorar.  
-No llores, Honey…los hombres no lloran…-  
-No…no lloran…-Dijo tratando de resistir su llanto-Waaahhh!!-Comenzó a llorar-Papa! Papa! Papa!!-

Tamaki lo abrazo sin poder evitar llorar, esta situación lo estaba matando. Demasiadas emociones por un día. Dejo a Mitsukuni de regreso al suelo y camino hacia la puerta.

-Quiero el divorcio…-.Le recalco a Haruhi  
-Ta-Tamaki…-

Y entonces el llanto regreso más fuerte. Kyouya la miro un tiempo. No se llevaban bien, pero tampoco podía odiarla, ella era una buena persona. Así que le había costado creer que ella engañara de esa forma tan cruel a Tamaki. Por un lado, Tamaki estaba en su derecho de estar furioso, por otro no tubo por que haberla tratado de esa manera tan vil y humillante.

-Haruhi-san, párate, recoge tus cosas y las del niño. Lo mejor es que te vallas de esta casa-Le aconsejo Kyouya-Apenas se entere de eso, Eclair y la abuela de Tamaki estarán dispuestas a destruirte y si no te vas de casa. Será peor…-  
-Si, comprendo…Po-podrías llevarme a casa de Hikaru?-  
-Y después de esto, lo vas a ir a ver?-  
-Es que no tengo otro lugar a donde ir…-

En ese momento y al ver el rostro tan triste y desolado de Mitsukuni, a Kyouya se le hablando el corazón y prefirió mil veces a que Haruhi ocupara su departamento a que fuera con los Hitachiin, ya que seria el pan de cada día para la prensa que estría mas que pendiente tocando el tema de "El heredero de los Suoh, se divorcio!" o "La esposa del menor de los Suoh es una Puta Ramera". No permitiría que le hicieran tal humillación pública.

-De acuerdo, usa uno de los departamentos que tengo…-  
-Kyouya, no es….no es necesario…-  
-Mitsukuni es mi ahijado, así que yo quiero que viva bien, usaran uno de los departamentos. Quieras o no.-

Haruhi medio sonrió. Después de unos momentos ya estaba lista para irse con Mitsukuni. Pero el pequeño no aparecía. Donde se había metido??

Mientras el pequeño se paseaba por toda la casa, buscando a su papa. No entendía que sucedía, pero no quería irse o por lo menos quería estar un rato mas con el. Fue entonces que entro al despacho de Tamaki, ese lugar le daba terror, pero sabia que ahí estría su padre.

-Papi…-Susurro al verlo sentado en el piso con la botella de tequila a un lado.  
-Honey…-Lo llamo-…Perdóname…-  
-Papi, porque mama llora mucho??-Le cuestiono el rubio acercándose a el-Estas enojado con mama??-  
-Si, lo estoy-Dijo  
-Pero mama y papa siempre están juntos…se quieren mucho, por que te enojas??-

Tamaki comenzó a llorar al escuchar las palabras del pequeño y después se decidió a abrazarlo. Le dolía todo lo que Haruhi le había hecho, el engaño era lo de menos. El haber creído que ella lo amaba era lo que le dolía. Todos esos momento tan felices que había pasado con ella y Mitsukuni, no eran mas que una vil mentira y es que el niño no tenia nada de culpa. Pero el era quien mas sufría las consecuencias de los actos de su madre. Como le gustaría poder quitarle al niño y que no estuviera con esa mujer…De hecho, si puede…

Fue entonces que Kyouya entro a la habitación. Haruhi le había pedido que entrara por ella, pues le daba miedo lo que Tamaki pudiera hacerle, definitivamente Tamaki tenia una especie de doble personalidad. Miro la escena con tristeza, sabia que su Tamaki estaba sufriendo y mucho. Pero el ya se sabia la historia de Hikaru y Haruhi de pies a cabeza. No iba a negar que la odiaba por hacerle semejante maldad a la persona a la que mas amaba…Pero ella seguía siendo una chica y es que era muy, muy frágil, aunque ella siempre intento aparentar lo contrario. Ese día había comprobado que solo era una farsa.

Mantuvo su personalidad helada y se acercó a ambos rubios y después de convencer a un borracho Tamaki y a un deprimido Mitsukuni, logro quitarle al rubio mayor al niño de los brazos y después se retiro con Haruhi y su hijo de la casa. Dejando a Tamaki hundido en su dolor y continuando su borrachera. Llegaron al departamento que pertenecía a Kyouya, después de dejar que ella se acomodara se retiro y le aconsejo buscar un buen abogado y tratar de evitar el contacto con Hikaru, ya que eso la podría hundir mas. Sin mas, regreso a casa de Tamaki, debía hablar con el antes de que enfermara de cirrosis.

Al llegar a la casa, vio, sorpresivamente, un auto deportivo rojo. Vio las placas y en seguida reconoció de quien era ese auto. Asombroso! Lo que faltaba! La "sencillita" abogada de Tamaki había aparecido en menos de lo que esperaba. Si esa mujer estaba ahí significaba que seguramente ya toda la familia Suoh estaría enterada de la versión de los hechos de Tamaki. La cual no toda era cierta, pero por desgracia la mayoría de la historia, si.

Antes de que pudiera entrar a la mansión, una limosina se paro en frente de la casa. Las cosas se ponían peor. Eran nada mas ni nada menos que los padres de Tamaki y para acabarle, su "linda abuelita". Respiro profundo, estaba a punto de enfrentarse al divorcio mas fuerte de la historia de los Suoh. El del padre del rubio no había sido tan "alegado" como el que estaba a punto de vivir o por lo menos eso suponía, pues en menos de cinco minutos la prensa ya estaba ahí, queriendo entrevistar a la señora.

-Señora, Suoh! Que opina de la situación de su adorado nieto??-  
-Simple: Esa mujer va a saber lo que es meterse con los Suoh!-  
-Pero, madame Suoh que piensa con respecto a que engaña a su nieto con su propio asistente??-  
-JA! Ya sabia que no era mas que una RAMERA!-  
-Señora Suoh, cree ganar el juicio?-  
-Por supuesto!! Que le quede bien en claro que Mitsukuni se queda con los Suoh!-Dijo a los entrevistadores-NO voy a permitir que mi bisnieto viva con una desgraciada adultera como Haruhi Fujioka!!-

Sin más, la anciana mujer entro a la mansión siendo seguida por los padres de su nieto y un Kyouya pensativo. Esa mujer no era más que falsedades. Su "adorado" nieto?? Jajajajaja!!  
Eso si que era un buen chiste! De que se alteraba la prensa, si ya el padre de Tamaki había hecho algo como eso. De hecho, la madre de Tamaki era su segunda esposa después de su divorcio con la primera y nadie dijo nada. Pero ahora Tamaki se divorciaba y era todo un escándalo!!

-Tamaki!!-  
-…Madre…- Susurro al verla correr hacia el para después abrasarlo.  
-Pero mírate como estas, hijo!-Dijo viendo el rostro cansado y marcado de lagrimas de su hijo-Hueles a licor! Has estado tomando?-  
-Marian, tranquila…-Le pidió su esposo  
-Hijo…estas hecho un desastre…-  
-No se preocupen, señores…-Escucharon una vos femenina-…Yo haré que Fujioka Haruhi pague por esto…-  
-Eclair- La llamo la anciana  
-Dígame, señora-  
-Tu te encargaras de la defensa de mi nieto?-Le pregunto y ella movió afirmativamente la cabeza-Me párese perfecto. Quiero que investigues al amante de la estupida esa y también una excusa para quitarle al niño…-  
-Abuela, con todo respeto, Mitsukuni no es hijo mió y usted sabe perfectamente…-  
-Si, lo se, niño estupido! Pero es nuestro único heredero y por eso lo quiero AQUÍ con los Suoh!!-  
-Madre…tranquilícese..-  
-Calla. Tamaki, tu deberás de responder todas las preguntas que te haga la prensa y deja de estar bebiendo…No quiero que mueras de cirrosis…-

Y con esto, la anciana subió las escaleras, siguiéndole unas mucamas que llevaban sus maletas. De ahora en adelante ella y los papas de Tamaki vivirían ahí. Para que Tamaki no estuviera solo. Aunque Eclair ya se había ofrecido hacerle compañía y Kyouya también…estaría muy bien acompañado…

-Bueno?-  
-Kaoru-san, podrías pasarme a Hikaru porfas…-  
-Haruhi-chan, pasa algo? Te noto muy triste…-  
-No…no es nada…-  
-Bueno, en seguida te lo paso…-

Segundos después, ahora era Hikaru quien contestaba el teléfono.

-Que pasa, Haruhi?-  
-Tamaki….Tamaki nos descubrió…-  
-QUE!?-  
-N se que hacer…-  
-Haruhi, tranquila…que te hizo?...dime la verdad!-  
-Nada1 Intento pegarme…pero Kyouya lo detuvo…-  
-Lo acecinare!!-  
-No!...Hikaru…el me pidió el divorcio…-  
-Haru….donde estas??-  
-En uno de los departamentos de Kyouya-  
-Que!? Como que en uno de los departamentos del "cuatro ojos" homosexual!?-  
-No le digas así!-  
-De cualquier forma, que haces en casa de ese tipo?- Le interrogo celoso-Porque no fuiste a mi casa, sabes que siempre serás bienvenida…-  
-Si lo se, pero es que si me iba a tu casa, los medios de comunicación nos comería totalmente e inclusive Tamaki si podría probar que cometí adulterio y ganar inclusive la custodia de Mitsukuni!-  
-Ya veo, lo siento…-  
-No importa, te veo mañana?-  
-Si, claro. Te párese que te baya a ver?-  
-Si, por supuesto.-

Por otro lado, en casa de los Suoh, la demanda en contra de Haruhi se estaba llevando acabo.  
Tamaki la había demandado por adulterio y de paso pedía la custodia del niño. No estaba pensando en sus acciones, solo quería una cosa: venganza.  
Estaba dejando que su ira lo dominara y de paso también su abuela.

-Vera, señora Suoh, será muy sencillo acabar a Fujioka. En especial por que tenemos las pruebas y testigos suficientes de que cometía adulterio.-Le anuncio Eclair a la anciana del demonio.  
-Magnifico.-Exclamo la canosa-Que opinas, niño?-  
-Pienso lo mismo, abuela.-Se limito a contestarle Tamaki.  
-Bueno, entonces ya esta.-Comento Eclair-Esa mujer pagara por lo que te ha hecho, Tamaki-kun…-

Tamaki la observó, sabia reconocer en una mujer ese "tono" de vocecita. La guapa francesa lo estaba invitando a pasársela bien con ella por la noche. Pero aun estaba casado y no le convenía tener una aventura con su antigua novia. Cuando estuviera divorciado, tendría todas las amantes que quisiera. Aunque Eclair era muy tentadora, trataría de hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para resistir las ganas de meterse en la cama con ella. No se rebajaría al nivel de Haruhi…Haruhi…

Los Suoh, Kyouya y Eclair cenaron tranquilamente mientras comentaban lo que darían para evadir la prensa al día siguiente que declararían publico el rumor de que Haruhi había estado engañando a Tamaki.

Llego la hora de dormir…

-Tamaki-kun-Lo llamo Eclair quien entraba a su estudio.  
-No sabes tocar la puerta?-Se quejo el rubio.  
-Me lo temía, estas tomado de nuevo…-Le dijo acercándose mas entre la oscuridad-No te gustaría que en ves de quitarle a esa ramera a su hijo, tener tu heredero con otra mujer de mejor clase?-Le pregunto dejando ver a la luz de la luna que solo traía puesta una bata casi transparente, roja con todavía lencería roja, sobre su bien formado cuerpo (Esta si que párese prostituta xD).  
-Lo lamento Eclair, pero no me conviene acostarme con otras mujeres hasta que me divorcie.-Le aclaro  
-Pero deberías de divertirte un poco. Si continúas así, morirás de cirrosis.-  
-Quieren dejar la cirrosis de lado?-  
-Vamos! Será muy divertido!-Le insistió-Y yo te quito la ropa, sale?-

Tamaki la miro. Que insistente mujer, definitivamente ella era tan distinta a Haruhi. Haruhi se sonrojaba con que tan solo le dijera que se veía linda con su ropa de dormir. Eclair parecía una verdadera prostituta con esa actitud. Prefería mil veces a Haruhi….Haruhi…

-Lo siento, Eclair. Ya te lo dije, no me conviene.-

Después de esa ultima declaración, Tamaki salio de la habitación con dirección a la recamara que antes compartía con Haruhi. Eclair se quedo un momento más en el cuarto. Tal vez en esa ocasión no lo haya logrado, pero claro que algún día lo haría y nadie la detendría en su objetivo…

Tamaki se miro en el espejo del baño. Su madre tenía razón, era un completo desastre. Se veía cansado, triste y sobre todas las cosas, súper ebrio. Salio del baño, se quito los pantalones y se tiro a la cama, después de haber apagado la luz.

Su mente solo se concentraba en querer tener vivo el recuerdo de Haruhi. Pero al pensar en ella, la tristeza lo invadía y terminaba peor de lo que ya estaba. Jamás le perdonaría eso, el engaño era lo de menos, el haberse tragado eso de que lo amaba…encariñarse del hijo del mal nacido de Hikaru…su maravillosa vida de hombre casado era solo una mentira y ya…

Esa era la primera noche que pasaría si ella y ya le paresia un calvario. Miro a su lado y extraño profundamente la mirada dulce de su aun esposa; acarició la almohada recordando con dolor lo suave de la piel femenina y después partió en llanto silencioso….

Seria lo mas difícil de su vida olvidar a esa mujer con su dulce sonrisa, su tierna mirada y su tentadora vos. Ella era perfecta para el y la ama mas que nada en ese cruel mundo…

-Porque, Haruhi, porque…?-Dijo entre el llanto, apretando la almohada-…Haruhi…-Siguió llorando amargamente-…Te Amo…Ai Shiteru…-

Haruhi observo como Mitsukuni dormía tranquilamente. El pequeño no entendía del todo lo que sucedía, pero sabia a la perfección que su papa estaba muy molesto con su madre. La mujer se paro de la cama y se dirigió a su nueva habitación. Noches como esa pasaría muchas si no lograba hacer entrar en razón a Tamaki. Entendía la furia del francés, pero no le toleraba que su "otro yo" no le dejara hablar. Definitivamente, Tamaki Suoh era un hombre muy extraño, algo estaba mal en el…es como si tuviera doble personalidad…o varias mas…

…To Be Continued…

PROXIMO CAPITULO  
La demanda contra Fujioka a despertado furor en la prensa, pues esta ya se le anuncio a la pobre mujer. Eclair piensa hundir a Haruhi utilizando a su propio hijo. Pero Hikaru les paga la demanda con la misma moneda y declara que mantengan en observación médica a Tamaki, pues al parecer padece de múltiple personalidad y la corte procede ante tal denuncia. Lograra Hikaru demostrar que Tamaki esta enfermo o es solo una consecuencia de su enfado…?


	4. Chapter 4

Lost Heaven

Lost Heaven  
Chapter 4.-…Haruhi…

Tamaki caminaba con desgane hacia su recamara. Ese día había sido fatal. Despertó con la resaca de su vida; la prensa lo siguió a todas partes y, de nuevo, Eclair lo anduvo seduciendo y la muy zorra casi lo logra. Lo bueno es que aun le quedaban algo de neuronas, con todo el alcohol consumido, había dejado de pensar como un ser humano normal.

Se tiro a su cama. Como amaba la comodidad de su casa. Ese día tendría lugar a la primera reunión del juicio al que se había liado. Suspiro ahogadamente. Que estarían haciendo Mitsukuni y Haruhi??...Haruhi…

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro para deshacerse del pensamiento.

-Maldita sea!-

Demasiado tarde. El dolor por recordar a su esposa regreso como un balazo en su pecho. Se puso de pie, se dirigió a su despacho y tomo una botella, ya no de tequila, si no de Vodka. Salio de la habitación y tomo camino a su recamara preferida: El salón del piano.

Se sentó en frente del gran instrumento musical, tomo un trago de la amarga bebida y después sus dedos se movieron generando una dulce melodía. "Cage Bird" era el tema musical. Su vos se escucho por la habitación al recordar la letra de esa canción y mas al recordar a quien se la cantaba…Mitsukuni…

El siempre había querido al pequeño como si fuera su hijo. Siempre. Volvió a tomar, un nuevo recuerdo. La forma de auto consolarse era aquella, beber hasta que ya no pudiera recordar si estaba o no con vida aun. Embriagarse era lo mejor que podía hacer, según el. Lo menos que quería en ese momento era hacerle frente a su hijo, lloraría si lo viera...Mitsukuni…

Hikaru analizó la situación. Haruhi se lo había dicho claramente. Tamaki la demando por adulterio y pidió la custodia del niño. Habían dos opciones: La primera era decir la verdad; Mitsukuni es hijo de Hikaru y Haruhi, no tiene nada de Suoh en la sangre. Pero si declaraban esto, estarían condenando a Haruhi a perder el juicio y mas al niño, pues se demostraría el acto del engaño efectuado al joven Suoh. La segunda era encontrar "algo" con que demostrar que no se puede quedar con Tamaki. Y fue entonces que se le ocurrió…

-Que!-Exclamo el juez que llevaría el caso al escuchar las palabras de Hitachiin.  
-Si, señor juez. Quiero que mantengan en vigilancia medica a Tamaki Suoh- Le repitió al anciano.  
-Y según tu, muchacho, por que?- Le cuestiono.  
-Sospechamos que Tamaki tiene múltiple personalidad.-  
-Múltiple personalidad?-  
-Si. Actúa de maneras distintas siempre. Es extraño. Casi  
Literalmente es otro cada vez.-Agrego Kaoru.  
-Ya veo-Dijo el hombre pensando la situación-De acuerdo, presentare los cargos para que se someta a un tratamiento especial. Gracias por el informe, esto les ayudara a ustedes. Pero deben de jugar bien sus cartas. A como estoy viendo el caso, creo que si es verdad el crimen cometido por la señorita Suoh.-  
-Es Fujioka.-Le aclaro en reclamo Hikaru al anciano.  
-Usted es uno de los acusado. Por eso lo sospecho. Y sigue siendo Suoh. Cuando esto termine, ella regresara a ser Fujioka.-

Hikaru se mostró molesto ante tales palabras de juez. Por desgracias el maldito anciano tenía la razón. Esa era primera junta y Tamaki no se había aparecido. Que le sucede a ese tipo? Primero demanda a Haruhi y después ni se aparéese en el juicio. Estaba idiota, definitivamente.

-Que dijo el juez?-Les pregunto Haruhi  
-Acepto la propuesta. Tamaki estará en observación.- Le contesto Hikaru.  
-Ya les dije que Tamaki no esta loco!- Les reclamo Haruhi en verdad molesta.  
-Haruhi-chan, no te entiendo.-Le cometo Kaoru-Suoh-sama te trato terrible y te corrió de casa, y aun así lo defiendes?-  
-Si! De cualquier forma el sigue siendo mi esposo!! Además es la persona que amo! No quiero que le hagan daño!!-Les aclaro, impacientando a Hikaru.  
-Ya bamonos!-Bufo Hikaru para evitar mas declaraciones de amor sincero.

Kaoru lo observó. Porque Hikaru tenia que ser tan impulsivo y celoso?? Que no entendía que si de verdad amaba a Haruhi la debía dejar ser feliz. Tal vez era demasiado inmaduro para entenderlo aun. A pesar de ser gemelos, Kaoru definitivamente, siempre era el mas sereno y maduro. Sonrió a Haruhi.

-Eres muy valiente Haruhi -  
-Ah?-Exclamo con lagrimas en los ojos por la antigua declaración que hizo.  
-En verdad lo amas. Siento haber hecho esto, pero me preocupa que la teoría de la personalidad múltiple sea cierta. De ser así, de ninguna manera permitiría que mi sobrino viviera con el.-  
-Obvio que yo tampoco.- Le aclaro Haruhi-Pero estoy segura de que no es así.-  
-Bien, mejor bamonos-  
-Si-

Haruhi se quedo pensando en la situación. No. Tamaki no puede tener personalidad múltiple, eso seria imposible. Miro su mano derecha. Sus ojos se dilataron un poco al ver su anillo de matrimonio. Era una joya de oro que había pertenecido a la familia Suoh durante siglos, literalmente. Era hermosa, admirable. Una pieza de arte con un diamante carmesí en forma de rosa. Los medios de comunicación lo llamaban "El anillo de la rosa de los mil amores". Ese nombre lo recibía por una antigua leyenda que Tamaki solía contarle a Mitsukuni.

Suspiro al recordar esos bellos tiempos. Ahora, que tan solo había pasado un día, sentía como si hubiera sido una eternidad. La noche anterior la había pasado fatal. Cerraba los ojos y recordaba cada una de las carisias de su aun esposo. Lo extrañaba y mucho.

-Eclair! Ya basta!-Le reclamo Tamaki que no podía sacarse del abrazo de la joven.  
-Oh! Vamos lo quieres tanto como yo!-Le recordó la castaña.  
-….-Tamaki no hablo.-Voy a terminar violándote y eso no te agradara.-Le aclaro siendo muy sincero.  
-A que te refieres?-  
-Si no te calmas. No tendré piedad de tu cuerpo y créeme, he cambiado mucho desde la única vez que estuvimos juntos.-  
-Te creeré tus amenazas hasta que me digas algo que de verdad sea aterrador.-  
-Quieres saber algo aterrador?-Le pregunto-Fui yo quien le quito su virginidad a Renge, así que ya cálmate.-  
-Fuiste tu?-  
-Si! Ya te lo dije!!-  
-Tamaki-kun, estas ebrio. De lo mas ebrio. Sinceramente no creo que seas capaz de violarme. Lo se por que yo con gusto me dejare ser tocada por ti. Aunque estés hundido en tu borrachera, je.-

Tamaki la observo. Tentador cuerpo; tentadora vos; tentadora propuesta. Violarla era una opción muy buena según su conciencia embriagada. Seria divertido. Jugar con el cuerpo de la que tenia planeada seria su amante terminara el juicio. Pero, por que no empezar el juego de los amantes??

La tomo entre sus brazos. Deposito un beso salvaje en los labios de ella, indicándole su aprobación a "jugar" al "Ginecólogo y la paciente". Seductora, ansiosa y de más comenzó a meter sus manos por debajo de la camisa blanca del rubio. Era tan diferente a Haruhi…

…Haruhi…

La tiro sin delicadeza al escritorio, tirando a un lado las cosas que ahí se encontraban. Paso sus manos con desesperación por todo el cuerpo de la chica. Voluptuosa y dispuesta a que el la destrozara de placer. Que hombre no quería una mujer así?

…Haruhi…

Desesperado por poseerla. Se deshizo de la bata de ella y comenzó a besar sus pechos con locura. Que esperaban? Estaba borracho y la verdad era que en su mente solo estaba Haruhi. Sintió que era ella y por eso la locura de sus actos. Sintió que ella le había perdonado el humillarla y se entregaba a el una ves mas…

…Haruhi…

Pero la lujuria de su ser pudo mas que la razón y se dejo vencer por la seductora abogada. Maldita mujer de cuerpo de modelo y vos de prostituta de la casa "Play Boy". Nada que ver con su amada Haruhi…

…Haruhi…

Nunca supo a que hora fue, pero ya estaba desnudo y ella en la posición perfecta para ser penetrada. Sin cuidado ni cariño introdujo su erecto miembro en la húmeda vagina de Eclair. Comenzó a envestirla con fuerza y sin compasión. Sexo por placer, eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Con Haruhi siempre fue Sexo por amor…

Llegaron al éxtasis casi al mismo tiempo. Que salvaje acto acababa de realizar. Estaba orgulloso como hombre de ver su desempeño sexual. Pero decepcionado como esposo, padre y el mismo. Sabia que estaba mal, pero el recuerdo del engaño lo obligo a tomar venganza contra su imaginación misma y tomo el cuerpo de la francesa.

Minutos después, Tamaki y la mujer ya estaban vestidos. El primero salio sin dirigirle la palabra o la mirada a la abogada. En el camino se encontró con Kyouya, quien de buenas a primeras reconoció el mal olor que su querido francés llevaba. Era una combinación de sudor con el aroma embriagante de la sexualidad de cada ser humano. Acaso se había metido con Eclair?? Que bajo había caído entonces.

Días después. La prensa se comía a Haruhi con comentarios hirientes hacia ella. El juicio estaba siendo ganado por Tamaki. Las observaciones médicas dieron el resultado de una enfermedad en el joven rubio. Suoh estaba propenso a sufrir de múltiple personalidad y para evitarlo a toda costa, su abuela lo envió a un grupo de ayuda. Ante la negativa, no tubo opción mas que hacer caso e ir.

Maldito Hikaru. Se había salido con la suya en esa ocasión. Pero no lo dejaría ganar nunca. Haruhi le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma. Y algún día le demostraría al pelinaranja lo que es sufrir en carne viva que te quiten lo mas amado y vivir una hermosa mentira.

Pero en ese momento tenia cosas más importantes en que pensar. Ya no le interesaba si la gente se enterara de que andaba con su abogada; al contrario, si Haruhi se enterara de que hizo justo lo que ella le había reprochado en cierta ocasión (Lo recuerdan chicos??), seguro que seria divertido ver su rostro.

A pesar de estar mas tranquilo con sus terapias, el dolor seguía presente y el Vodka y el "santo veneno" (Léase Tequila), eran sus mejores amigos en ese momento. Pero estaban muy muy bien acompañados de la linda compañía de Eclair. Se estaba volviendo loco. Ya no sabia si estaba bien o estaba mal. De hecho ya ni le interesaba eso.

-Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Kyouya al verlo tan ido.  
-Si, solo tengo un poco de sueño.-Le contesto.  
-Ahh…-Exclamo.-Oye? Porque no hablas con Haruhi?-Le pregunto y Tamaki lo volteo a ver con duda.-Digo, últimamente estas como idiota todo el día…no estaría mal que hablaras con ella. Tal vez así puedan terminar con esta estupidez y regresar a su vida normal.-  
-Has enloquecido, Kyouya?-Le cuestiono el ojiazul.  
-No…solo pienso que es lo mejor…-  
-Pues obvio que no lo es.-Le aclaro-Esa mujer me hizo sufrir mucho, no tengo la más mínima intención de hablarle. A menos, claro esta, que sea para bien del juicio.-  
-Tamaki-san, en verdad deseas divorciarte.-Le cuestiono ahora el.-En todo este tiempo yo he sido tu amigo desde que tengo memoria, te conozco lo suficiente como para darme cuenta. Quieres verla, verdad?-  
-…Tal vez…-  
-Tal vez?-Dijo casi en burla  
-No te rías, ya se que soy patético. No tienes por que recordármelo, Kyouya.-  
-Has estado con Eclair?-  
-Si…-  
-Que patético eres ¬¬-  
-Ya te dije que no me lo recuerdes!!-  
-Jajajajaja-Rió Kyouya divertido-Tenia mucho que no hacías tus berrinches -  
-Kyouya tu…-Exclamo  
-Hey! No te molestes!-Le dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Tamaki-Solo quería hacerte reír n.n-  
-Últimamente has sido muy amable con migo Kyou…-Le comento Tamaki.  
-Ahm…eso es por que…yo…-

Tamaki Se lo quedo viendo, al parecer su amigo tenia algo muy importante que decirle. Que era? Sentía curiosidad como un niño pequeño y ya quería escuchar las palabras de su sonrojado amigo…Sonrojado!?...

…To Be Continued...

PROXIMOMENTE:

Kyouya se le ha confesado a Tamaki!!

Que hará Tamaki ante la confesión de su amigo?

El juicio a llegado a su parte cumbre, llego la hora de escuchar con quien se quiere quedar Mitsukuni. Será Haruhi o será Tamaki??

Eclair le dará una mala noticia a Tamaki…que ella esta…


	5. Chapter 5

Los Heaven

Los Heaven  
Chapter 5.-I Love You, Tamaki Suoh!

Kyouya estaba sonrojado para impresión del rubio. Tomo un aire mas "encantador", sincero y amable, pero, al mismo tiempo, bastante serio. Tomo a Tamaki de los hombres y rápidamente poso sus labios sobre los del francés dejándolo en shock. El movimiento fue suave, lleno de miedo. Pero Kyouya se detuvo para decirle la verdad a Suoh.

-Kyouya…-Susurro Tamaki impresionado y Kyouya puso su dedo índice en los labios del chico.  
-Calla…-Le susurro en tono cortado-…Quiero decirte que desde niños siempre te he querido mucho, Tamaki…-Le comenzó a confesar-…Pero mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti son otros…es mas fuerte que el amor de amigos y todavía mas fuerte que el amor de hermanos…-Agrego haciendo a Tamaki entender lo que su amigo le decía-…Estoy enamorado de ti, Tamaki…-Termino por decirle.  
-Kyouya…-Susurro al notar que había retirado el "san"  
-…Así es Tamaki…Te amo Tamaki Suoh…aunque mi sentir este prohibido y no me correspondas. Siempre serás la persona mas valiosa para mi…-

Tamaki se quedo callado. No sabía que decir o hacer en esa situación. Naturalmente le daría una respuesta a sus sentimientos, pero era Kyouya quien se le declaraba y no sabia como o que decirle. Era su amigo, lo quería muchísimo si, pero como si fuera su hermano. Jamás podría corresponderlo de aquella forma.

La situación se vio más impactante para Tamaki al sentir los labios de Ohtori de nuevo en los suyos. Serró los ojos y se dejo llevar por la suave sensación. A diferencia de Eclair, Kyouya lo hacia con mucho amor. Y a diferencia de Haruhi, Tamaki no correspondía ese amor. Pero aun así puso de su parte al corresponderle un poco el beso.

Les hacia falta el aire. Así que se separaron. Tamaki se lo quedo viendo y después sonrió dulcemente. Lo abrazo contra su pecho haciendo que Kyouya se sonrojara. Definitivamente Kyouya era el "uke" ahí.

-Perdóname, Kyou…no puedo corresponderte del todo.-Comenzó su declaración Tamaki- Siempre te he querido y mucho…-Le aclaro-Pero…siempre, siempre has sido como mi hermano…Durante mucho tiempo te he visto como mi hermano y no…no se como explicártelo…yo…- Fue interrumpido.  
-Es fácil. Te enamoraste de Haruhi.-Termino lo que Tamaki quería decirle.  
-…-Tamaki se lo quedo viendo. No que lo amaba? Pero entendió perfectamente lo que Kyouya le decía y sonrió.-Eres extraño, sabes?-

Y esa conversación paro en una gran carcajada.

Marian, quien había presenciado la declaración de Kyouya, sonrió abiertamente. Ella ya se había percatado de los sentimientos del joven de lentes; y le dio gusto la manera en que Tamaki se había tomado la situación. Lo amara o no, ellos siempre serian amigos y siempre se querrían, de alguna manera u otra. Serró lentamente la puerta y se dirigió hacia cualquier otro lugar. Luego hablaría con ambos por separado.

Miro los documentos. Todas las pruebas y testigos que Eclair tenía concordaban con las declaraciones de todos y estaban acabando a su cliente. Ya sabía el resultado de este juicio. No era fácil ser la defensa de la parte ofensora y menos cuando el delito si estaba cometido y ella era la culpable. Ya le había pedido millones de veces a los Hitachiin que dejaran de ir a las reuniones y juicios, solo estaban afectando mas la situación de Haruhi. Solo pelearía la custodia de Mitsukuni y fingiría querer probar que Haruhi era inocente. Pero sabia perfectamente que esa parte la perderían, faltaba ver como acabaría la situación del niño. En esos momentos habían acordado que los fines de semana se iría a casa de Tamaki y el vería que iban a hacer. Después declararían Tamaki y Haruhi el porque debe el niño quedarse con el o porque no debe de quedarse con la otra persona. Al final, seria Mitsukuni quien declararía con quien desea quedarse.

-Mori-san-Lo llamo Haruhi al notarlo un poco pensativo-Se encuentra bien?-  
-Si. No te preocupes.-Le contesto.  
-Estaba pensando; que tal si intento hablar con Tamaki?-Le declaro y el la miro perplejo-No me vea así!-  
-No, no es nada. Pero…en serio quieres intentarlo?-  
-Si, tal vez si hablamos podremos perdonarnos y ya no habrá problemas.- Le dijo-Bueno, eso es lo que yo pienso.-  
-Esta bien, si quieres intentarlo, yo te ayudare a conseguir una sita con el.- Le aseguro  
-Gracias, Mori-san!!-Contesto realmente alegre.

Takashi sonrió. Conocía a Tamaki desde que el rubio era pequeño. Sabia que seguramente el también desearía hablar con ella, así que seria fácil que ambos se vieran. El problema era la prensa. Pero ya se las arreglarían.

Eclair no paraba de ver los análisis que le acababan de entregar. Que le diría a Tamaki? Que le diría EL a ELLA?? Por una parte, le daba mucho gusto ser madre, pero por otra, le daba terror la reacción que tendría la familia Suoh con la noticia. Pero pensó: Tamaki necesitaba un heredero y su abuela quería un heredero. De acuerdo, se los daría.

Entro en la mansión. Aprovecharía la sena para darles la noticia a todos. También para aclararle a Kyouya que Tamaki era suyo. Subió las escaleras en busca de señal de que algún miembro de la familia estuviera en casa; fue entonces que escucho voces en el despacho de Tamaki y se asomo para ver quienes estaban con el.

-Si, señor.-Contesto Tamaki.  
-Pero, Tamaki.-Insistió.-Piénsalo. Están tratando como la mala del cuento a mi hija. Aclárale a la prensa que fue lo que paso en realidad.- Le pidió.  
-Acaso no sabe que fue lo que paso en verdad?-Le pregunto el rubio percatándose de que era lo que pasaba.-Su querida hija me engañaba con mi asistente.-Le contó.  
-Que?...A mi me dijo que habían discutido por que no se llevan bien…-  
-Por que no nos llevamos bien?-Dijo con sarcasmo.-Señor Fujioka! Su hija, como ya le dije, me engañaba con mi asistente. Es mas el era Hikaru Hitachiin, el antiguo novio de Haruhi!-Le recordó.  
-Los gemelos Hitachiin…-Susurro-…Tamaki…En verdad no lo sabia…-  
-Pues ahora ya lo sabe.-Le dijo cruelmente.-Ahora entiende que no puedo hacer nada en contra de la prensa?-  
-Aun así. Puedes hacer algo o no?-  
-No…A mi me conviene tener a la gente de parte mía…-Le aclaro siendo en verdad cruel.-Por eso, no tengo ninguna intención de parar la prensa.-Se puso de pie y Eclair se quito de la puerta.-Bueno, tengo trabajo que hacer, suegro.-

Tamaki abrió la puerta dejando al hombre solo. Vio a Eclair en el pasillo y sonrió.

-Hola.-Dijo Eclair fingiendo no haber escuchado nada.  
-Hola, cariño.-La saludo

Fujioka salio del cuarto encontrándose con Tamaki y Eclair. Por suerte no sospecho nada, ya que el rubio no se había acercado nada a ella y de hecho Eclair le estaba entregando unos papeles. Sin más, ambos hombres se despidieron gentilmente. Acto seguido el padre de Haruhi se retiro de la segunda mansión de los Suoh.

-Quien era el?-Le pregunto Eclair abrazándolo por el cuello.  
-El padre de Haruhi, mi "suegrito".-Le contesto besando los labios de Eclair.-Y? Ya fuiste al doctor?-  
-Si, ya fui.-Le contesto volviéndolo a besar.-Tengo una noticia que darles a todos. Pero les diré en la sena, si?-  
-Okay…espero que sea lago bueno.-Dijo dándose la vuelta.  
-Claro que lo es, tesoro.-

Tamaki sonrió. Por desgracia, los apodos que Eclair le puso, le recordaron a los que Haruhi le había puesto. "Amor", "Cariño", "Tesoro", "King", "Koi", "Koibito"…y un sin fin mas…Porque todo le recordaba a ella? Porque no podía dejar de pensarla? Era obvio, seguía enamorado de Haruhi Fujioka y no había nada que le hiciera olvidarla. Ni meterse en la cama con Eclair, ni la declaración de Kyouya. Que hacer cuando ella le hacia tanta falta?

Entro en su habitación. Miro hacia su mesa de noche. Ahí estaba, la fotografía de la mujer que mas amaba en ese mundo. Se tiro a la cama al momento en que tomaba la fotografía y empezaba a decirle a la foto todo lo que nesecitaba sacar.

-Haruhi…quiero que tu me ames tanto como yo te amo…-Susurró-…Quiero permanecer entre tus brazos y que tu me quieras…Que debo hacer cuando tu me haces tanta falta?...-Cuestiono a la foto-…Te amo Haruhi, te amo…-Continuo-…Pero solo quiero que seas feliz…ya se que de hecho nunca debimos estar juntos…yo se que nunca me amaste…yo se que nunca quisiste casarte con migo…yo se…yo se…-Siguió diciendo con las lagrimas escurriéndose por su rostro.-…Yo se que eres la mujer mas bella de todo el mundo, es la verdad…Pero estas con ese hombre y me dejas aquí hundiéndome en mis propias estupideces…deseo verte…deseo estar contigo otra vez…yo…yo quiero verte otra vez…-

Y sin darse cuenta, su madre estaba frente a la ventana. Marian estaba esperando a su hijo y cuando el joven entro lo vio tan desinteresado viendo la foto de su esposa que prefirió callar. Ahora había escuchado todo lo que su hijo sentía y deseaba abrasarlo fuertemente.

-Hijo-Lo llamo y Tamaki rápidamente sus lagrimas.  
-Maman! Desde cuando estas aquí?-La cuestiono.  
-He estado lo suficiente como para saber que necesitas a Haru-chan aquí.-Le aclaro sentándose a un lado de el en la cama, Tamaki seguía acostado con la foto entre sus manos.-Deberías de hablar con ella…-  
-…Maman…-Susurro y Marian lo abrazo fuertemente.

Era la hora de la sena. Todos habían puesto atención a lo que Eclair les quería decir. La seriedad, pero al mismo tiempo felicidad de la francesa les indico que era algo bueno, así que no se asustaron del todo. El único que ya se figuraba que era lo que pasaba, como siempre, fue Kyouya.

-Bueno. Hace unos días, fui al doctor a hacerme unos análisis.-Les comento-Como sabrán, yo soy la novia de Tamaki y ya he recibido la aprobación de Madame Suoh -Continuo irritando a Marian y Kyouya-Pero aquí lo importante es que hoy me entregaron los análisis y yo estoy esperando al heredero de los Suoh.-

Todos callaron. Pero la abuela de Tamaki le dirigió una grata sonrisa a la castaña y después a su nieto. Cosa que sorprendió a todos. Desde cuando la pasa viviente le sonreía a su nieto??

-Felicidades Tamaki, Eclair.-Dijo la anciana.  
-Muchas felicidades Eclair!-Dijo Marian mas que nada por educación.

Así todos les felicitaron. Pero Tamaki muy en sus adentros no estaba muy feliz que digamos. Ese bebe no era de Haruhi…

El día final de juicio había llegado. Para ese momento, Tamaki y Haruhi ya no eran esposos. El papel estaba firmado y Tamaki estaba totalmente decidido, no dudo ni un momento a firmar el papel. En cambio Haruhi dudo bastante, pero termino firmando.

Ahora, estaban peleando la custodia por Mitsukuni. El doctor de Tamaki había declarado con seguridad que su paciente estaba totalmente bien, que no había nada malo en el y que solo era una depresión pasajera. Pero que se le quitaría con el tiempo, no con medicamentes y terapias. Eclair había presentado todas las pruebas y Tamaki había declarado, lo mismo habían hecho ya Haruhi y Mori. Era hora de que el niño decidiera…  
-Mitsukuni, con quien prefieres quedarte: Con tu mama o con tu papa?-Pregunto el juez al niño.  
-Yo…quiero…-Comenzó a decir con miedo, ya que todos lo miraban detenidamente.-YO QUIERO ESTAR CON MI PAPI!!-Dijo haciendo que todos se exaltaran  
-Por que?-Cuestiono Eclair.  
-Por que Hikaru siempre esta diciendo que el es mi papa…mama también lo dice…y Kaoru también…y si es cierto…entonces yo no quiero a Hikaru!!-Declaro haciendo que Hikaru se ponga de pie.  
-Honey…-Susurro el pelinaranja.  
-Quiero a mi papi Tamaki…si mama va a estar con Hikaru…entonces tampoco la quiero!!-

Eclair sonrió. No tubo que hablar con Mitsukuni para que el declarar en contra de Haruhi. Ahora el mismo le había dicho al juez que Hikaru en efecto era su verdadero padre, por lo tanto Haruhi si había cometido adulterio. Fue tan sencillo.

-Señor Juez, no demuestra esto que Fujioka a cometido adulterio?-  
-Si, señorita Tonnerre.-Contesto el anciano.-Señorita Fujioka. Según su hijo, Mitsukuni Suoh, el en realidad es Hijo de Hikaru Hitachiin, con quien Tamaki Suoh declaro que usted había cometido adulterio, no es así?-  
-Oiga! Es solo un niño…!-  
-Siéntese, joven Hitachiin!! Usted no tiene nada que hacer en esta corte! Con mayor razón he llegado a reconocer a la señorita Fujioka como…-Hizo una pausa.-CULPABLE!-  
-Que…?-Susurro Haruhi.  
-Mitsukuni Suoh se quedara con Tamaki Suoh! Haruhi Fujioka solo podrá verlo 3 veces al mes! Fin del juicio! Caso serrado!-  
-No es justo! El es hijo mío no de Suoh!!-Le reclamo Hikaru.  
-Por eso mismo, joven Hitachiin.-Le aclaro el juez.-Si Mitsukuni es hijo de usted y Fujioka, quiere decir que el delito por el cual están acusados si se cometió…Además el niño quiere estar con Suoh y como autoridad no puedo permitir que un niño este en manos de una adultera y un farsante, y como yo también soy padre e hijo, se lo que es estar a metros de distancias de tu papa y debe de ser horrendo que te engañen diciéndote algo como esto. Así que si quiere puede preguntarle a Mitsukuni con quien quieres quedarte.  
-Hijo! A quien quieres mas a Tamaki o a tu Mama?-Le pregunto Hikaru.

Mitsukuni se encontraba en medio de la sala. A la derecha estaba su padre y sus abuelos y a la izquierda estaba su madre y su verdadero padre. Comenzó a llorar, estaba asustado.

-NO TE QUIERO HIKARU!-Dijo y fue corriendo hacia Tamaki-Quiero a mi papi!-Dicho esto Tamaki bajo sus brazos y Honey los tomo.  
-Así es, Hikaru. Mitsukuni quiere a su papa.-Le dijo Tamaki una vez que cargo al niño.

…TO BE CONTINUED…

Próximamente:

Han pasado cuatro meses del divorcio de Tamaki y Haruhi. La ultima se ha casado por el civil con Hikaru, mientras el joven rubio se fue a vivir a Japón, sin saber que Haruhi también esta en viviendo en Japón. Ahora las cosas son tan diferentes que Honey llama a Eclair "Mami" y al ver a su mama no la reconoce pues ahora tiene el cabello corto y párese un chico. Que jugada les tiene el destino a Suoh y Fujioka?

:Maman quiere decir Mama en Frances.


	6. Chapter 6

Lost Heaven

Lost Heaven  
Chapter 6.-Inesperado

"…Oka-san en el cielo, dime: Que debo hacer cuando Tamaki me hace tanta falta?...Que estará haciendo…?"

Febrero. Ya habían pasado 4 meses. Tamaki y Haruhi habían dejado de ser marido y mujer antes de las fechas navideñas, en el mes de cumpleaños de Kyouya. De hecho, cuando ambos jóvenes se divorciaron, faltaba una semana para el cumpleaños de Kyouya. Ahora la fiesta que se aproximaba era la de Mitsukuni. Cinco años de vida. Tamaki se lo celebraría en grande, en especial por que seria el primer año que Eclair se declararía madre de Honey; lo peor era que el pequeño le decía "mami". De hecho pareciera que ya se había olvidado de Haruhi.

Miro al cielo. Aunque quisiera ocultarlo y no aceptarlo, aun amaba a Haruhi y la extrañaba tanto que pidió a Eclair que durmiera con el de ahora en adelante. Ya que sentir bacía su cama, era sinónimo de "eres un estupido! Por que la dejaste ir!?". Sonrió con melancolía. Ya no la vería nunca más. Se había mudado a Japón; en ese país el había conocido a Kyouya y se hicieron grandes amigos. En ese país había conocido a su padre después de 17 años y en ese país vio a Haruhi por primera vez en una fiesta…

Suspiro profundamente y siguió caminando. Tenía rato que Kyouya hablaba y hablaba sobre algo que, obviamente, Tamaki no estaba poniendo nada de atención. Solo se ocupaba de pensar en que gastaría todo el dinero que tenía destinado para la fiesta de su hijo. Fue entonces que Kyouya se dio cuenta de la distracción de Tamaki. Sonrió, Tamaki era un idiota, así que se aprovechó de la distracción del francés y lo beso fugazmente.

-Hey!-Exclamo Tamaki saliendo de su transe-No se vale! Estaba distraído!-Le reclamo.  
-Eres un idiota Tamaki!-Le regaño pegándole en la cabeza con los papeles que traía en las manos.-Por otra parte, que te párese tu nueva casa?-  
-Es amplia y el jardín es hermoso, me gusta.-Le contesto.  
-No te costara ser el nuevo director de Ouran?-  
-No, si tu estas con migo, No.-Contesto haciendo que Kyouya se sonrojara.  
-Deja de decir idioteces…-Le dijo y siguió caminando por el jardín.

Mientras, en otra parte de Japón, en la ciudad de Tokio.

"Madre…he vuelto a casa…sola…bueno con Hikaru y Kaoru…pero…se que a ti te hubiera gustado ver a Mitsukuni y a Tamaki…Tamaki…"

-Papa!-Exclamo Haruhi al llegar a su casa.-Ya llegamos!-  
-Haruhi! Cariño, cuanto tiempo sin verte!-Le saludo su padre-Vi en las noticias que siempre si te divorciaste de Tamaki, es cierto?-  
-Si, padre…no…no quiero hablar acerca de eso.-Le aclaro antes de que siguiera preguntando.-Luego te contare todo. El tienen la custodia de Mitsukuni.-

El hombre puso un semblante triste al escuchar esas palabras de parte de su hija. Estaba muy cambiada. Paresia un chico con el corte que llevaba y la ropa no le ayudaba en mucho. A pesar de tener los senos crecidos por su embarazo, el tipo de ropa era fatídico a su imagen. Nada que ver con Haruhi Suoh. Ahora era…Haruhi Hitachiin?

Haruhi entro en su habitación de soltera y recordó que Kyouya le pidió que le hablara cuando llegara. Saco su celular y marco rápidamente el número. Lo que ella no sabia era que Kyouya estaba "muy ocupado" con Tamaki.

-No se vale!-Le reclamo Kyouya después de haber sido besado por Tamaki-Estaba distraído!-  
-Lo mismo te dije y aun así lo valiste!-Le recordó.-La venganza es dulce!!-  
-Jajajajaja…cálmate Dar Bader…-Y su celular sonó.-Bueno?-Contesto.  
-Hola, Kyouya-kun!-Contesto Haruhi del otro lado de la línea.  
-Har…Hola…Que ocurre?-  
-Me pediste que te hablara cuando llegara a Japón y pues…ya estoy aquí!-  
-OK…voy a mandar a Kaoru a buscarte, si?-  
-Kaoru Hitachiin?-  
-Si, es mi nuevo asistente…no puedo con tanto trabajo…-  
-Wow! Que pequeño es el mundo!-  
-Si verdad?-Dijo volteando a ver con nerviosismo a Tamaki-O-Oye…ya tengo que colgar...Bye!!-Se despidió y en seguida corto la llamada.

"…Me haces falta mama, me haces muchísima falta en estos momentos…no se que hacer…Dependo de Tamaki?...NO! Yo puedo sola…pero aun así…"

Volteo a ver a donde Tamaki se suponía que estaba, pero el rubio ojiazul no estaba. Se habría dado cuenta de que era Haruhi con quien hablaba.

Tamaki entro molesto a la mansión. Se sintió traicionado por su mejor amigo…o amigovio?...Aun así, no tenia muchas ganas de verlo después de "esa" llamadita que había recibido. Aun recordaba la vos de su ex esposa, como olvidar esa sensual vos para sus oídos. Rayos!

-Papi!-Ese llamado lo hizo salir de su furia.  
-Honey! Que pasa?-Dijo extendiendo sus brazos para que el niño los tomara.  
-Quiero ir a Liverpool!!-Le informo.  
-A la galería?-Le pregunto  
-Si!! Quiero ir!!-Repitió.  
-Bueno pues! Vamos a Liverpool!-Le dijo haciendo que se dibujara una gran sonrisa en el rostro del niño.

Mitsukuni pego la carrera a buscar a su "mami" y ponerse zapatos. Una vez que Eclair y el niño habían bajado, Tamaki no permitió que los llevaran en la limosina. En esta ocasión el quería conducir su auto. Su amado BMW negro deportivo descapotado.

La mansión de ellos estaba un poco retirada de Tokio. Asi que tardaron un poco en llegar a la ciudad, pero eso no quito la emoción del rubio pequeño.

Lo que Tamaki no sabia ni esperaba, era que justo en ese momento en que el estaba estacionando su auto, a dos carros de el, Hikaru también estaba haciendo lo mismo. Solo que estaba acompañado de su hermano y Kaoru. En ese lugar habían quedado en verse con Kyouya.

"Oka-san en el cielo, por que cada vez que tomo una decisión es la incorrecta?... Tu sabes que aun amo a Tamaki…"

Haruhi entro en la galería, seguida por los gemelos Hitachiin. Vio su reflejo en uno de los cristales de la puerta mientras Hikaru y Kaoru veían el mapa del lugar, para sersiorarse de a donde irían exactamente. En verdad paresia un chico. A decir verdad eso ya no le interesaba…

"…Quiero verlo…solo un momento…"

Regreso su vista a los gemelos, ya que estos le habían hablado. Tomaron camino hacia el lugar que Kyouya les había pedido. Una vez ahí, Haruhi miro a cualquier lugar y, inesperadamente, vio reflejado en un espejo a su hijo. Se hurgó los ojos, ya estaba alucinando. Pero al ver de nuevo el espejo, pudo sersiorarse de que SI era su hijo.

-Mitsukuni…?-Susurro casi inaudible.

Se puso de pie con la excusa de ir al baño. Se acerco con rapidez a su hijo, pero antes se aseguro que Tamaki o Eclair estuvieran cerca. Pero no los vio…de hecho el niño paresia perdido. Perfecto!

-Mitsukuni!!-Exclamo alegre a unos momentos de llorar.  
-Ah?-Exclamo el pequeño al ver a "un chico" acercarse a el-Como sabes mi nombre?-  
-Como que como?-Exclamo cargándolo-Es obvio que lo se…-  
-Quien eres?-Pregunto asustado-Suéltame!-  
-Pe-pero hijo…-  
-Deja a mi hijo!-Escucho una vos femenina  
-Mami!!-Exclamo el niño extendiendo sus bracitos a la mujer.  
-Que no entiendes? Suéltalo!-Repitió la joven, era Eclair-Seguridad!-Grito haciendo que los guarda espaldas de Tamaki se aparecieran como por arte de magia.

Haruhi no tuvo opción que darle al niño. Miro suplicante a su hijo. No la había reconocido? Por que le decía mama a Eclair? Por que ella decía que SU hijo era de ELLA? No estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada.

Pero dejo de lado ese pensamiento cuando vio a quien mas deseaba en ese instante. Era Tamaki. Vestido como todo un chico de su edad. Sin traje de gala, sin traje formal, ni nada por el estilo. Paresia un hombre normal, que nunca había estudiado en la mejor escuela de todo Japón. No paresia el heredero de los Suoh. Pero seguía siendo guapo.

-Que sucede, Eclair?-Le pregunto Tamaki de inmediato.  
-Este chico extraño no dejaba a Mitsukuni-Le contesto señalando a Haruhi. Fue entonces que Tamaki la vio, el si la reconoció.  
-No se preocupen, yo me encargare…-Les dijo a todos y lo dejaron solo con Haruhi.-Que haces aquí?-Le pregunto fríamente.  
-Este es mi país natal, era obvio que vendría o no?-Le contesto enfadada.  
-No quiero que te acerques a Mitsukuni, vete mejor…-Le ordeno Tamaki.-No tienes nada que hacer aquí, creo que tienes muchas ocupaciones con tu Hikaru, no?-  
-Tamaki! Sabes muy bien lo que siento!-Le recordó-Lo que pasa es que no quieres aceptarlo por que sabes que te equivocaste!-

"…Por que me hace esto, mama?...no es…no es mi Tama-chan…es un idiota que tomo su cuerpo…quien es el?"

-No me levantes la vos, por que te juro que te reviento una cachetada!-  
-No tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo, Tamaki!-  
-Lárgate!-Le dijo-No quiero verte!-

Dicho esto Tamaki se retiro del lugar y dejo a Haruhi llena de lagrimas. En su trayecto vio a Hikaru, quien de inmediato se imagino el reencuentro de Haruhi con el ojiazul. Se paro de su asiento y busco a Haruhi. Una vez que la encontró, la abrazo hacia su pecho al verla llorar.

-Tranquila, Haruhi…-Le susurro.  
-Ta-Tamaki…es un idiota…-Dijo para desahogarse.  
-Si, lo se…-Le contesto.

En ese momento Kyouya llego al lugar donde había citado a los Hitachiin y a Haruhi. Fue entonces que Kaoru le contó acerca de que Hikaru había visto a Tamaki y que lo mas probable fuera que el y Fujioka se encontraran una vez mas.

-Crees? Crees que se hayan visto?-Le pregunto Kyouya a su asistente.  
-Es probable, Kyouya-Sempai.-Le contesto.  
-Y tu hermano?-  
-Fue a buscar a Haruhi. Cuando vio a Tamaki-Sama, salio disparado a buscarla.-Dijo en un tono casi molesto.  
-Oh…-Exclamo Kyouya notando "algo raro".-Me supongo que estas celoso, no?-  
-…No…-Contesto después de pensarlo un poco-Estoy interesado en otra persona.-Le contesto viéndolo directamente.  
-Otra persona, eh?-Exclamo sintiéndose extraño por la platica.  
-Estas celoso?-Le pregunto Kaoru.  
-No.-Contesto cortante.-Estoy enamorado de Tamaki, no me interesa tener a otra persona, solo lo quiero a el y a nadie mas.-  
-Oh, ya veo…-Susurró desviando la mirada.  
-Tu estas celoso?-Dijo mirándolo de reojo mientras acomodaba sus lentes.  
-…Puede que si…puede que no…-Contesto viendo llegar a su hermano con una llorosa Haruhi.-Mira quienes vienen.-

"Oka-san en el cielo…dame una señal para que entienda que me ira mejor en un futuro…quiero estar con el…que hice mal?...yo lo amo…lo amo…lo amo…por el aprendí a hablar francés mama, lo amo…"

Kyouya se puso de pie para ir con Haruhi al verla llorar. Una vez todos reunidos, Haruhi les contó todo lo que había pasado. Desde que Honey no la reconoció hasta que Tamaki la trato como basura.

-Haruhi-san-La llamo Kyouya.-Aun…Aun amas a Tamaki, verdad?-Le pregunto.  
-…-Haruhi callo por un momento-…Que me haces si contesto que si?...-  
-Ayudarte a recuperarlo.-Le contesto y Kaoru lo volteo a ver.  
-En serio, Kyouya-kun?-Le pregunto Haruhi.  
-Oh, por favor! No lo necesitas, Haruhi!-Le reclamo Hikaru.  
-Hikaru!-Lo callo su hermano.  
-Es la verdad! Para que necesitas a ese tarado…?-No termino su frase…

Kyouya le había pegado el puñetazo mas fuerte que haya recibido a sus 20 años de edad. Kaoru y Haruhi corrieron hacia Hikaru. Después Kyouya lo miro fríamente…

-No te permito que le hables así a Tamaki, entendiste?-Le dijo asustando a todos.  
-Por que lo defiendes tanto!?-Le cuestiono Hikaru.-Estas enamorado de el o que!?-  
-CLARO! Lo amo mas que cualquier otra cosa en esta estupida vida!-Le aclaro impresionando a todos.-No tengo ojos mas que para el! Mi vida le pertenece a Tamaki! Soy nada si el no esta! El es mi aire, mi luz! Es la única razón por la que no me he suicidado!!-

Dicho esto, Kyouya tomo su portafolio y se retiro, no sin antes haberle dicho a Kaoru que lo esperaría en el vahar "Owari no Yume". Esa confesión había dejado helados a todos. De verdad estaba enamorado de Tamaki? Entonces por que insistía en ayudar a Haruhi? Acaso estaba loco o algo por el estilo?

"…Crees…?...Crees que Kyouya-kun si pueda arreglarme una cita con Tamaki…?...Me siento nerviosa…como una adolescente que esta a punto de tener su primera cita con el chico mas popular de la escuela…"

…To Be Continued…

PROXIMAMENTE:

Owari no Yume, un vahar para olvidar las penas; un vahar donde surgirá el reencuentro de dos amantes. Kyouya esta dispuesto a hacer lo imposible por la felicidad de Tamaki, incluso a ser el "juguete" de Renge, la única que puede arreglar un reencuentro entre Haruhi y Tamaki. Que es lo que Ohtori esta sintiendo por su asistente? Se rendirá Tamaki al amor o se dejara engañar por el voluptuoso cuerpo de Eclair…?


	7. Chapter 7

Lost Heaven

Lost Heaven  
Chapter 7.-Owari no Yume

Entro al local. Su jefe le había pedido que fuera a esa hora; ni un minuto tarde, ni un minuto antes, estaba a la hora indicada. Al entrar vio algo inesperado: Era Kyouya, pero estaba acompañado de una chica un poco menor que Ohtori, como de la edad de el. Se sintió un poco extraño, estaba molesto y le dolía el pecho.

-Buenas noches.-Saludo cortésmente.  
-Buenas noches, Kaoru.-Lo saludo Kyouya.-Por favor siéntate.-Y eso hizo.-Ella es una querida amiga de la infancia. Su nombre es Renge.-Dijo presentándole a su acompañante.  
-Un placer, señorita Renge.-La saludo amablemente.  
-El placer es mío…-Dijo indicándole que le diera su nombre.  
-Kaoru, Kaoru Hitachiin.-  
-Kaoru-kun.-Termino su frase.  
-Bueno. La razón por la que te llame, Kaoru, es por que estoy haciendo un pequeño trato con Renge.-Le comenzó a explicar.-Veras, ella y Tamaki tienen una "amplia" relación desde hace algunos años.-Continuo.-Así que Renge se encargara de conseguir la cita para Tamaki y Haruhi.-Termino.  
-Bien…-Susurro, en donde encajaba el?  
-Lo que queremos es, que te encargues de que Hikaru este lejos y nada enterado-Le dijo Renge, sacándolo de las dudas.  
-Eh?-Exclamo confundido.  
-Si, Kaoru-kun. Distráelo y encárgate de que jamás se entere de que Haruhi esta "reconquistando" a Tamaki-kun, si?-Le dijo Renge de nuevo  
-Quiero que entiendas, Kaoru, que Hikaru podría arruinar todo.-Le informo Kyouya acomodando sus lentes.  
-Por otra parte, Kyouya-kun.-Dijo la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos-Tienes que cumplir tu parte del trato.-Le informo.-Yo consigo convencer a Tamaki-kun y tu…-  
-Yo salgo con tigo.-Termino la frase Kyouya, dejando muerto a Kaoru.  
-Así es, querido.-Agrego la castaña tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

Kaoru se retiro lo mas pronto que pudo con la excusa de "ya es tarde". Se sentía incomodo con la situación y prefirió retirarse. Le dolía el pecho. Eran punzadas en el corazón. Fue entonces que entendió…Estaba celoso…Dio una pequeña risita y entro en su departamento.

-Me estas pidiendo que salga con Haruhi?-Le pregunto Tamaki a la chica-Estas loca Renge?-  
-No, Tamaki-kun. Es en serio.-Le respondió.  
-Aja-Exclamo cruzando las piernas.-Pues bueno, te lo dire de una forma que lo entiendas:…NO…-  
-No seas cruel contigo mismo. Sabes que quieres verla.-Le recordó.  
-Ya vete, tengo mucho trabajo-Le pidió.  
-Ella esta sufriendo mucho.-Le dijo la chica.-Te ama demasiado, Tamaki-kun.-Siguió.-Mitsukuni es quien sufre mas de todo esto y tu te estas matando en vida.-  
-Calla, no me interesa.-  
-Se que te interesa.-Se puso de pie.-Te estará esperando a las 9:00 PM en Owari no Yume.-Se dirigió a la puerta.-Ve por ti, no por ella.-Después le dio un beso en la mejilla.-No quiero verte triste, hermano.-  
-Renge, tu y yo sabemos que no somos hermanos. Por que instes en seguirme llamando de esa forma?-  
-Por que nos educaron como si fuéramos hermanos.-Le contesto y salio del despacho.

Tamaki se quedo pensando en la situación. No estaría mal salir un rato, tenia tiempo que no lo hacia. Además deseaba aclararle unas cuantas cosas, por ejemplo, que no se le acercara a su hijo, sin autorización de el. También quería…también quería besarla de nuevo. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación y al entrar se encontró con Eclair.

-Voy a salir hoy en la noche.-Le comento quitándose el saco.  
-Así?-Le cuestiono-A donde vas?-  
-A Owari no Yume.-Respondió secamente.  
-Un Vahar…con quienes vas?-  
-Negocios, querida.-Le respondió sacándose el pantalón para quedar en ropa interior.  
-Que vas a hacer?-  
-Bañarme.-Dicho esto se fue al baño.

Eclair se lo quedo viendo. Normalmente la llevaría a presumir a sus compañeros de negocios, eso de "iré solo", no era nada normal. No le tomo importancia y siguió leyendo su revista.

-Vas a salir?-Le pregunto Hikaru a Haruhi.  
-Si.-Contesto en un tono alegre.  
-Con quien?-  
-Con unas amigas.-Mintió.-Como tiene tiempo que no nos vemos, decidimos salir.-  
-Y no puedo ir?-Le cuestiono.  
-NO!...Quiero decir, no. Lo que pasa es que es "solo chicas", entiendes?-Le dijo guiñándole el ojo.  
-Si tú lo dices…-

Hikaru salio de la habitación, dejándola sola. Así que Fujioka comenzó a arreglarse. Por fin lograría hablar con el, después de cuatro meses. Era emocionante. Tomo la fotografía que tenia del joven Suoh desde la secundaria, regalo de el cuando aun no lo amaba, la abrazo hacia su pecho y cerro los ojos.

-Ve Tamaki, te amo…-Dicho esto, regreso a seguir arreglándose, a pesar de faltar como tres horas…

Owari no Yume, ese era el lugar donde había tenido su primera cita con ella. Lo recordaba perfectamente, ella, en aquel entonces, era una rata de biblioteca y el era el galán de galanes en el instituto privado Ouran. Dio un largo suspiro y se decidió a entrar al local. Una vez dentro, localizo al instante a la mujer que debía ver. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

-Buenas noches.-Saludo cortésmente y Haruhi lo volteo a ver.  
-Hola, Tamaki.-Dijo con ilusión.  
-Bueno, solo quiero hablar con tigo. Así que seré breve.-Le informo, pero ella lo interrumpió poniendo su mano en su mejilla.  
-Nunca cambias verdad, "príncipe encantador"?-Lo hizo sonrojar-Yo también quiero hablar con tigo.-Le rectifico.-Así que…las damas primero?-  
-Adelante.-Le cedió la palabra perturbado, le estaba coqueteando?  
-Bueno. Mi papa me obligo a casarme con tigo, para que tu familia ayudara económicamente a la mia. Al principio no accedí, no te conocía. Pero tuve que hacerlo, ya que de otra forma mi padre no me hubiera dejado tener a mi bebe.-Le contó.-Hikaru se opuso, me dio la opción de fugarme y casi lo logramos, pero…-  
-Pero…?-La curiosidad lo invadió.  
-Apareció Kyouya, el le dio a la mama de Hikaru la opción de trabajar para la editorial de su familia y ella accedió. Por lo tanto obligo a Hikaru a irse con ella a Norteamérica y nunca respondió mis cartas, ni mis mensajes, nada…-Izó una pausa.-Pero entonces, te conocí. Tu me dijiste que reconocerías a mi bebe como tuyo si nos casábamos antes de lo acordado con mis padres, fuiste muy amable y no te importo que otro hombre ya me hubiese tocado. Lugo nos casamos y nació Mitsukuni. Un año después Hikaru volvió y…ahí se complicaron las cosas.-Tamaki hizo un gesto de molestia.-Confieso que si, efectivamente, Hikaru y yo éramos amantes, pero…-Haruhi bajo la mirada.-…ya no era igual que antes, siempre me reclamaba "por que te casaste, debiste esperarme"…no me sentía cómoda y…además casi nunca nos veíamos, tu lo mantenías ocupado y yo estaba mas interesada en cuidar de Honey…-  
-Y después?-Dijo con frialdad.  
-Te enfermaste y…-Soltó una pequeña risita-…corrí a Eclair de la casa y le pegue una cachetada…-  
-Por que?- Dijo entre risas.  
-Simple, ella dijo que solo era una zorra mentirosa.-Le contesto tomando la seriedad de hace escasos momentos.-Yo te cuide durante tu enfermedad y, sin darme cuenta, me enamore de ti…con el tiempo deje de hacerle caso a Hikaru, no me importaba que el estuviera ahí y ya no tenia la intención de fugarme con el y mi hijo…solo quería estar contigo…y después de 4 años alfin deje que me tocaras…te acuerdas…?-  
-Paris, Francia. Hotel Hilton.-Contesto para que ella entendiera que si lo recordaba.-De verdad eso paso?-  
-Si…-Contesto a punto de llorar.-Que…me ibas a decir…tu…?-  
-Lo…lo olvide…-Se excusó mintiendo.  
-Entonces, Tamaki…me perdonas?-  
-No lo se.-Contesto perdiéndose en la mirada de la chica.  
-…Me creíste lo que te conté?-  
-No lo se.-Dijo acercando mas su rostro al de ella.  
-Te vas a quedar mas tiempo con migo?-Dijo igualmente acercando mas su rostro al de el.  
-No lo se…-Y corto la distancia entre los labios de ambos.

El beso fue tierno, calido y lleno de emociones. La palabra "perdón" no hacia falta ahí. Ya se habían perdonado, ese beso lo dijo todo. Pero ahora tenían un problema: Eclair y Hikaru. Mientras esos dos estaban preguntándose que estarían haciendo los otros dos, Tamaki y Haruhi se besaban con las lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas.

-Me perdonas, Haruhi?-Le pidió Tamaki.-Debí escucharte, perdón…-Le susurro acariciando su mejilla.  
-Si…-Le susurro y regresaron a juntar sus labios.-Perdóname tu a mi…-  
-Claro que si…-Otro beso

Se quedaron viendo. Que patéticos eran. Tanto escándalo, solo para que terminaran en esa situación. No importa, ya nada importaba. Ahora Tamaki solo quería buscar la manera de decirle a Eclair que ya todo terminaba y casarse, AHORA SI, por la iglesia con Haruhi. Para ya nunca mas separarse.Ahora importaba bailar con ella…

-Dime, Tamaki: Que tantas tonterías has hecho en mi ausencia, eh?-Le pregunto Haruhi coqueta.  
-…Muchas cosas feas…-  
-Con cuantas mujeres lo has hecho? Eh? Desgraciado…-  
-…mmm? Con muchas…-Dijo en broma, solo lo había hecho con Eclair.  
-Ah…maldito mujeriego…-Se burlo.

Continuaron bailando y riendo por largas horas. Pero la ilusión de esa noche termino cuando era la hora de marcharse a su real vida. Pero poco a poco la solucionarían. Todo iba a salir bien, estaban seguros…

-Donde estabas?-Le pregunto Eclair a Tamaki al momento en que este entraba a la habitación un poco borracho.  
-Pues…fui a Owari no Yume, ya te lo había dicho…-Le contesto acostándose en la cama.  
-Tamaki…-Dijo molesta encendiendo la luz.-Traes labial en el cuello, hueles a perfume de mujer y me dices que "solo fui a Owari no Yume"?-Le reclamo.  
-Déjame en paz, quiero dormir.-Le reclamo el.  
-Tamaki...exijo una explicación!-  
-Okay! Me reencontré con Haruhi! Contenta!?-  
-Que!?-Exclamo molesta.-Que hacías en un vahar con esa mujer!?-  
-Esa mujer es a la que amo realmente, tu lo sabes a la perfección!-Le recordó.-Así que no me vengas con estupideces!-  
-Pero YO estoy con tigo ahora!-  
-Y jamás formalizamos nuestra relación!-Le recordó de nuevo.-Sabes que? Me voy de la casa!-Salio de la recamara y tomo dirección a la habitación de Mitsukuni.

-Hijo…-Lo llamo.  
-Papi…-Dijo entre sueños.  
-Ven, bamonos con tu verdadera mama.-Le dijo y el niño abrió completamente los ojos.  
-Con Haruhi!?-Le pregunto emocionado.  
-Si, con Haruhi.-Le respondió sonriéndole.  
-Si! Al fin mami y papi ya no están peleando?-  
-Si, mama y papa se quieren mucho otra vez.-Le respondió tomando la maleta de su hijo y empezando a meter sus cosas ahí.  
-Pero…y mami Eclair?-  
-Ella…no es mama.-Le aclaro.-Fue una novia que tuve mientras mama se disculpaba con migo.-  
-Entonces solo tengo una mama?-  
-Si, peque.-Le informo.  
-Pero mami esta con el tonto de Hikaru…-  
-No, ella esta en casa de tu abuelo.-  
-El abuelo? Si!!-  
-Nos vamos?-  
-SIIII!!-

Tamaki tomo su celular y marco el número de Haruhi…regresaría con ella una vez mas…ya lo había decidido…

…To Be Continued…

PROXIMAMENTE:

Tamaki y Haruhi están juntos otra vez. Eclair exige que Tamaki regrese con ella, pues esta embarazada después de todo. Al recibir la negativa por parte de el, decide decirle a la abuela del rubio…Haruhi le contesta valientemente a la anciana, impresionándola. Pero Hikaru no permitirá que Tamaki regrese con Haruhi, que hará?


	8. Chapter 8

Lost Heaven

Lost Heaven  
Chapter 8.-Eternity

Estaba lloviendo fuertemente. A pesar de que le aterraban los truenos, prefirió esperar a su ex esposo y a su hijo en la sala. Cuando el rubio llegara, la abrazaría y ya no habría que temer, así que valía la pena la espera. Cerró los ojos al generarse un nuevo sonido en el cielo. Fue entonces que el timbre de su casa sonó.

Dio gracias al cielo que su padre no estaba; había salido en un viaje de negocios y no regresaría hasta dentro de mucho. Se apresuro a abrir la puerta y al hacerlo se encontró con Tamaki mojado y con Honey en brazos. Después de dejarlo entrar, juntaron sus labios en señal de saludo.

-Se quedo dormido…-Le comento Tamaki mientras acostaba a su hijo en la cama de una de las habitaciones.-Perdón por despertarte en una noche como esta.-  
-No importa. Valió la pena-

Tamaki sonrió. No estaba del todo seguro de que harían ahora, de lo que si estaba seguro es que su abuela lo mataría apenas se enterase. Pero pensó que su madre se alegraría en cuanto antes y Renge se pondría a saltar como conejo. Sonrió de nuevo al pensar lo anterior. Volteo a ver a Haruhi y la abrazo contra su pecho.

-Me hiciste mucha falta, Tamaki.-Le comento ella con lágrimas traviesas en sus mejillas.  
-Y tu a mi…-Le contesto secando sus lagrimas con sus labios.

Un nuevo trueno se genero, haciendo que Haruhi saltara entre los brazos del chico. Entonces Tamaki recordó el pavor que su mujer le tenia a tales fenómenos de la naturaleza.

-Tranquila…-Le susurro-Tsumi wa kami ga boku wo utsukushiku tsukutta koto…-

Haruhi sonrió al escuchar la dulce vos de su koibito cantar esa canción tan romántica para ella. Desde su matrimonio lo hacia. El la había escrito para ella, ella y nadie más. Se podría decir que esa era su canción.

-Kimi no hitomi ni utsutta boku ga ikenai no sa  
Batsu wa boku ga ai ni mitasare sugiteru koto  
Soredemo boku wa kimi wo aishite shimau darou  
GUILTY BEAUTY LOVE-  
Después de eso, terminaron en una situación un tanto pecaminosa, si recordamos que ya no son marido y mujer y que cada uno tiene a su "compañero", por así decirlo. Pero ya nada de eso importaba realmente, estar juntos, eso si era lo que importaba.

-Tamaki…-Lo llamo viendo que eran las 5:00 am y aun no amanecía, consecuencia del estado climático.  
-Dime.-Le indico besando con suavidad sus hombros.  
-Que vamos ha hacer?-Le pregunto dándose vuelta sobre el colchón, obligándolo a quedar sobre ella.-Tu abuela se opondrá, Eclair esta embarazada o no?-  
-No me lo recuerdes…-Le pidió acomodando su cabeza en el pecho desnudo, pero cubierto por las sabanas, de ella.-No te párese de que ya es hora de que le haga frente a mi abuela?-  
-…-Ella no contesto, solo abrió los ojos de para en par.-Estas seguro, Tamaki?-Le pregunto acariciando su rostro.  
-Si.-Le contesto totalmente seguro de si mismo, mientras tomaba la mano de Haruhi y la entrelazaba con la suya.-No voy a permitir que ella quiera controlar mi vida, ya no…-Le dijo y después deposito suaves besos en la mano de la chica.  
-De acuerdo. Siempre te apoyare en todo.-Dicho esto, ambos jóvenes se besaron dulcemente.

Suspiro para darse fuerzas y entrar a la mansión. Eclair lo había estado molestando con que regresara con ella o metería a su abuela en este nuevo problema. Por supuesto que el se negó rotundamente y la pasa viviente estaba dentro del problema, regañando a Tamaki. Pero el rubio ya se había decidido en hacerle frente al diablo y no se retractaría. Se quedo observando con miedo la puerta, pero sintió la mano de Kyouya en su hombro dándole fuerzas para entrar. Sonrió para el joven de lentes y, al fin, abrió la puerta.

Entraron juntos al lugar. Rápidamente se trasladaron al despacho que antes pertenecía al abuelo del francés, ahora quien atendía era su demoníaca abuela. Su abuela le indico a ambos que tomaran asiento, una vez comenzada la conversación, Tamaki aprovecho el tema de "Eclair esta embarazada" para revelársele a su abuela.

-Si abuela, Eclair esta embarazada. Pero la mujer que amo también lo esta y no tengo ninguna duda a que es mío.-Le aseguro.-Me arrepiento de todo lo que dije con respecto a ella, abuela, usted sabe que nunca la dejamos hablar o dejar que nos explicara lo que había pasado. En parte es nuestra culpa que todo este relajo se haya armado.-La anciana lo miro fijamente.  
-Me estas contradiciendo, niño horroroso?-Le cuestiono.  
-Si. No soy ningún niño horroroso. Soy el legítimo heredero de Los Suoh. YO SE que el abuelo me dejo a MI toda la herencia.-Comenzó a revelarle.-SE que usted amenazo de muerte a mi madre para que no se acercara a mi padre. YO SE que mi padre nunca se acerco a mi durante 17 años por ordenes de usted, ya que si no lo hacia, YO moriría!-Le recalco.  
-No uses ese tono con migo, jovencito!-  
-Yo uso el tono que quiera con usted, abuela!-La vieja lo miro con impresión, odio.-Si para dentro de tres días usted sigue en la mansión principal, la denunciaré! YA NO LA QUIERO EN MI MANCION!!-

Dicho esto, Tamaki acompañado de Kyouya, salieron de la casa. El rubio estaba estresado y asustado por sus propias palabras. Que acababa de hacer? Había corrido a su abuela de casa. Estaba loco, pero ya era necesario ponerle un alto a la "ruka".

-Haru-chan!-La saludo Renge con un fuerte abrazo.  
-Hola, Ren-chan!-Correspondió el abrazo de su ex cuñada.  
-Como has estado? Mi hermano me contó que están juntos otra vez.-Le cuestiono tomando asiento al lado de la castaña.  
-Si, volvimos.-Contesto con un rostro lleno de ilusión.-Ya te contó que estoy embarazada?-  
-Si! Vieras que cuando me lo dijo, no había pasado ya sabes que, entonces estaba súper emocionado!!-Le contó.-Ahora que hable con el me empezó a decir una lista de nombres que tiene planeado si es un chico y si es chica dice que, indudablemente, le pondrá el nombre de nuestra madre.-  
-Si? Bueno, pues así será-Dijo con una linda sonrisa.-Pero cuéntame: Ya tienes novio?-  
-No…pero estoy saliendo con Kyouya.-Le contesto.  
-Con Kyouya-kun?-Dijo sorprendida.-No que le gusta Tamaki?-  
-No me lo recuerdes.-Le pidió.-Por que crees que estamos saliendo?-  
-Mmm…ya veo.-Contesto.

Continuaron platicando por largo rato. A las cuantas horas, Tamaki regreso con el rostro un poco pálido, la impresión de revelársele a su abuela no se le había pasado ni con haber ido a Owari no Yume con Kyouya un rato. Saludo a su hermana y a su koishi. Después le explico a Haruhi que pronto estarían viviendo en la mansión principal de los Suoh en Japón y luego en Francia. Ese era el principio de cómo derrocaría del poder a su abuela…

Sonrió con malicia. Era imposible que el pelinaranja no aceptara su oferta, era tentadora y ambos saldrían ganando. Entro al departamento en compañía del chico. Conversaron por un rato hasta que llegaron a la parte interesante.

-Yo se cosas de Tamaki que pueden despedazar a Haruhi, secretos muy muy impresionantes. Cosas que ni tu mismo creerías.-Le declaro la castaña.-Supongo que tu quieres quedarte con Fujioka, pues yo deseo quedarme con Tamaki tanto como lo amo, así que no puedes rechazar esta oferta…Que dices, nos unimos o no?-  
-Muy buena oferta, señorita Tonnerre.-Admitió Hikaru.-Yo también se cosas de el…es probable que podamos ayudarnos mucho…-  
-Así es, Hitachiin. En verdad podemos ayudarnos, que dices?-  
-Me encanta la idea, esta bien. Acepto tu oferta.-

Y para cerrar el trato, ambos celosos, se dieron la mano. Con esto los dos lunáticos enamorados, unieron fuerzas para lograr su egoísta objetivo. Solo faltaba esperar el momento oportuno para llevar acabo su cruel plan.

-Perdón por meterte en este lió, Kaoru-kun.-Se disculpo Kyouya con el menor de los gemelos.  
-No importa, Kyouya-Sempai.-Dijo sonriendo.  
-Oye, iras a la fiesta de Mitsukuni?-  
-Eh? Solo si Tamaki-Tono me deja, es decir con eso de que Hikaru y yo somos hermanos gemelos, tal vez no se sienta muy cómodo que digasmo.-Se excuso.  
-Si, bueno. Tamaki siempre a sido así.-Dijo acomodando sus lentes.  
-Disculpe, Sempai.-Lo llamo Kaoru.-Se que sonara atrevido, pero…A usted le gusta el Tono?-  
-…Si, ya se los he dicho, Tamaki es la persona que mas amo, Kaoru-kun.-Contesto sabiendo que a Kaoru le gustaba.  
-Oh, disculpe mi estupida pregunta.-  
-No tiene nada de malo.-Le comento.-Estas celoso después de todo no? Kaoru-kun?-Dijo viéndolo directamente.  
-N-no…no…-Contesto sonrojándose por la mirada del joven Ohtori.  
-Entonces no es cierto que yo te gusto?-Lo cuestiono. Kaoru se sonrojó mas y negó con la cabeza.-Ah, okay.-Dijo y rápidamente poso sus labios en los de Kaoru.

Se quedo tieso al sentir el contacto de sus labios con los de su jefe. Pero al final cerro los ojos y correspondió el beso. Definitivamente, amaría ese día eternamente.

-Aun no te gusto?-  
-Pe-perdón!!-Se disculpo Kaoru.  
-No tienes por que disculparte, fui yo quien te beso.-Le recordó.

Se quedaron viendo por un momento. Kyouya lo volvió a besar y se despidió de el. Subió a su auto y pensó que había hecho lo correcto. Debía olvidarse por completo de Tamaki, el era feliz con Haruhi y sus dos hijos, el no debía de interferir en su felicidad ya que eso lo hacia a el feliz también. Así que no estaría mal probar suerte con otras personas, empezando con Renge y Kaoru…Cual de los dos valía mas la pena?  
Eso lo averiguaría con el tiempo, mientras, tenia la elección de besar a cualquiera de los dos o igual meterse en la cama hasta con ambos. Se detuvo por un momento. Nunca lo había hecho un hombre…eso seria interesante…

-Ahhhhh…dentro de poco ya será el cumpleaños de Honey…-Suspiro Haruhi, llamando la atención de un adormilado Tamaki.  
-Si, tienes razón. Ya tengo reservaciones en el hotel Milton, en la alberca para su fiesta.-Bostezó.-Pero por ahora, quiero dormir, mi amor.-  
-Okay…-Dijo mientras gateaba sobre el colcho hasta poner su peso contra el cuerpo de su exesposo.-Quiero jugar..-  
-Ahora no, Haruhi…me estoy muriendo de sueño…-Bostezó de nuevo.-Además, ya lo hicimos hoy en la madrugada…-  
-…Pero ya paso mucho tiempo…te recuerdo que no lo hicimos en cuatro malditos meses…-  
-Estas embarazada, cuídate.-  
-Ah! Ahora si estoy embarazada no? En la madrugada te lo dije y me contestaste "Pero apenas llevas cuatro meses, no es mucho."-  
-Okay, okay…Pero primero déjame dormir y cuando me bañe, te balas con migo, si?-  
-Bueno…-Contesto satisfecha por haber ganado esa batallita.-Así me gusta.-

Dicho eso, se acostó a un lado de Tamaki y el chico se puso de perfil abrazándola por la cintura mientras ella le daba la espalda. Puso su mano sobre la de Tamaki y el rubio entrelazo sus dedos a los de su mujer.

-Descansa Koibito.-Le dijo Haruhi con un poco de sueño.  
-Descansa, Koishi.-Le respondió de igual forma.

Se quedaron dormidos. Ese día había sido arrollador para Tamaki. Se enfrento a su abuela, "termino" con Kyouya y en la madrugada había "trabajado" mucho. Además, le toco ser el "juguete" de su hijo, soporto a la prensa, que de inmediato se movilizó a perseguirlo y preguntarle por que había vuelto con Haruhi. Demasiadas emociones por un día. Si que aprovechó esa fresca tarde para relajarse en compañía de su amada Haruhi. Claro que no sabían que lo difícil estaba a punto de comenzar…

…To Be Continued…

PROXIMAMENTE:  
Eclair le revela a Haruhi lo que hizo con Renge cuando tenia 15 años. Pero Haruhi no se lo toma muy en serio, pues sabe que Tamaki y Renge no son hermanos de sangre ni por su padre ni po su madre. Pero al mismo tiempo, Hikaru en casa de los Suoh le dice a Marian lo que Tamaki hizo con su hermanita de trece años, esto provoca que la mujer se ponga grave y…


	9. Chapter 9

Lost Heaven

Lost Heaven  
Chapter 9.- Maman…

Sonrió malévolamente. Estaba a punto de entrar a la casa de los Fujioka a comenzar su plan con el mayor de los Hitachiin. Hablaría con Haruhi y al finalizar, esperaría la llamada de su compañero, que le verificaría que ya había hecho su parte: Decirle a la madre de Tamaki lo que este había hecho con su hermana de trece años.

Toco con elegancia la puerta y en seguida la abrió Haruhi. Al ver a Eclair parada en frente de la puerta, pensó en cerrársela en la cara, pero no lo hizo. Ya que seria de muy mala educación, y puede que su familia no fuera del todo adinerada, pero si tenia una excelente educación. La indico pasar con un rostro sereno y con toda la intención de hablar rápido e ir directo al grano.

-Que deseas, Eclair?-Le pregunto dándole una taza de te.  
-Sabes que Renge perdió su virginidad a los trece años, verdad?-Le cuestiono Eclair a la castaña.  
-Si. Que tiene que ver esto con nosotras?-Le respondió generando otra duda.  
-Simple. Sabes quien fue?-Dijo tomando una pose misteriosa.  
-No. Y, sinceramente, creo que no es de mi incumbencia.-  
-Oh! Si lo es, créeme.-Respondió con una macabra sonrisa. Esto hizo despertar la curiosidad de Haruhi.  
-Y tu si lo sabes, entonces, no?-  
-Así es, Haruhi.-Respondió.-La persona que se aprovechó de la inocencia de Renge es nuestro amado Tamaki, cariño.-

Haruhi quedo en silencio ante tal declaración. No. Eso esa totalmente imposible. Tamaki no era capaz de tal atrocidad, el nunca haría una cosa tan estupida como esa y menos a una persona a la que quiere tanto como a Renge. Ambos fueron criados como hermano Mayor y hermana Menor, respectivamente. Era imposible…

-Que mentira tan mas grande.-Agrego Haruhi.  
-Ah, no me crees?-La cuestiono.-Haruhi, no te has dado cuenta? Las fechas en que Tamaki y Renge se fueron de vacaciones a Venecia, coinciden con la fecha en que Renge salio embarazada. Y justo tres días después de que Tamaki se entero de esto, Renge aborto.-Le dijo haciendo que Haruhi sospechara.-Date cuenta…Tamaki siempre evade el tema y Renge a permanecido callada y una mujer nunca calla cosas como esas…A menos que le hayan indicado no hablar…-  
-…Tamaki no es capas…-Declaro en defensa del rubio.  
-Niña, Tamaki me dijo todo esto en una de su borracheras. Dicen que "los niños y los borrachos, nunca mienten." Así que, ya sabes la cruel realidad.-Dijo poniéndose de pie.-Nos vemos luego…-Se despidió y salio por la puerta principal.

Haruhi se quedo viendo a un punto indefinido del lugar. No podía creerlo, Eclair tenía razón. Las fechas y las acciones de ambos hermanos coincidían a la perfección…Pero aun así, no lo creería hasta escucharlo de la boca de los hermanos Suoh. Mientras, se resguardaría de cualquier pensamiento estupido que se le asomara por la mente. Tenia que aclarar sus pensamientos….

Mientras, en la mansión de los Suoh, Marian había aceptado amablemente la presencia de Hikaru Hitachiin en su casa. Según sabia, Haruhi había engañado a su hijo con ese chic, pero nunca guardaba rencor a alguna persona. Asi que dejo que el pelinaranja hablara con ella.

-Lo que me dices, no es cierto. Es una broma, verdad?-Dijo de verdad impresionada la mujer.  
-No, señora. Como ya dije, su hijo abuso de su hermana en Venecia, es verdad. Fue el.-Le contó de nuevo.  
-Por Kami-sama…-Susurro la mujer poniendo una mano en su boca, no se lo pasaba a creer.  
-Se que es difícil lo que esta escuchando. Pero es verdad.-Declaro de nuevo.-Además, Tamaki obligo a Renge a abortar y le ordeno callar para siempre la verdad.-

-Creo que su hijo es un enfermo mental, así que debe de ver que hacer.-

Dicho esto, Hikaru salio de la sala y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La razón de haberle dicho la versión de el y de Eclair de que había pasado en Venecia, era para acabar con la confianza que los padres de Tamaki tenia en el y que no lo ayudaran a ganar esta nueva pelea, jamás se lo permitiría, primero muerto.

-Eclair te lo dijo?-Exclamo Renge con los ojos cristalizados por lo que Haruhi le estaba diciendo.-Ha-Haruhi…eso no es verdad! Así no fueron las cosas!-Le dijo.  
-Entonces que paso realmente!?-Le dijo llorando.  
-Es verdad que me acosté con mi hermano. Pero el no abuso de mi!-Declaro con lagrimas escurriendo de sus mejillas.-Yo lo provoqué! El no tubo la culpa!-  
-Y entonces por que abortaste!?  
-No lo se! Había algo mal en el bebe, tuve un sangrado y aborte!-Le aclaro.  
-Entonces…por que callaron…-  
-Nunca quisimos darle problemas a nadie, tampoco a nosotros mismos, así que decidimos nunca hablar acerca de lo sucedido.-Le contó.-Recuerdas que te dije que el collar que mi hermano me regalo era muy especial?-  
-Si…-  
-Eso es por que cuando me lo regalo juramos que jamás le contaríamos a nadie…era nuestra promesa de hermanos…pero veo que la ha roto…-Lloro la chica de largo cabello.  
-…Ren-chan…Sa-sabes? Eclair me dijo que Tamaki estaba borracho cuando se lo contó…Así que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, amiga…eso quiere decir que no lo hizo voluntariamente…-Dijo para que la chica no quedara decepcionada.

Renge sonrió al escuchar eso. Por lo menos su hermano no avía roto su promesa por voluntad propia. Pero le dolía, ciertamente, hablar acerca del aborto que sufrió. A veces, deseaba que jamás hubieran ido a Venecia, pero si no hubieran ido, jamás hubiese sabido acerca de sus verdaderos padres. Aun así, en esa ocasión que paso con su hermano, jamás lo olvidaría, se sintió bien.

Escucho sonar su celular. Abrió sus ojos de para en par al ver en la pantalla "Otou-sama" . Era muy extraño que su padre le llamara, en verdad era extraño. Aun así, tomo aire y contesto el teléfono. Saludo debidamente a su padre…pero al poco tiempo dejo caer su celular al escuchar la razón de la llamada de su padre.  
-Tamaki, estas bien?-Le pregunto Kyouya preocupado.  
-…-De repente las lágrimas empezaron a escurrirse de los ojos azules del francés.  
-Tamaki?-  
-Maman…-Susurro en francés.  
-Que?-Exclamo el joven de lentes, sin entender a su amado rubio.-Que le sucede a tu mama, Tamaki?-  
-Kyouya…mi mama esta…-Susurro pero el llanto desesperado lo venció.  
-Tamaki!-Exclamo en verdad preocupado abrazándolo.  
-Mi madre murió! Mi madre murió!-Le contesto haciendo que Kyouya también derramara lagrimas, apreciaba mucho a la madre del rubio.

Renge y Haruhi, en casa de los Fujioka, platicaban, se desahogaban de todas las cosas que les acontecían. Todo estaba bien, hasta que Renge recibió la llamada de su padre de que se fuera a la casa de inmediato y que Haruhi la acompañase, Mitsukuni estaba en casa de su abuelos para variar.

Una vez en casa de los Suoh. Haruhi y Renge pudieron ver que habían muchos carros, los padres de Kyouya estaban ahí, Tamaki también y la prensa paresia un hormiguero queriendo entrar a la casa. Con dificultad, ambas chicas lograron entrar a la casa. Sorpresivamente, TODOS estaban vestidos de negro. Desde Shima, su nana, hasta el padre de Renge y Tamaki. Eso no estaba bien, no era normal.

-Que ha sucedido?-Pregunto Renge a Shima.  
-Hay, mi niña. Su madre ya se ha ido al cielo…-Le anuncio.  
-Como dijiste Shima?-Dijo sin querer creer lo que le acababan de decir.-Papa!-Lo llamo al verlo de espaldas.-Papa! Donde esta mi madre!?-

El hombre se volteo a verla. Y entonces Renge si paso a creer lo que le habían declarado, su padre estaba llorando y eso era casi imposible. Entonces el llanto le venció tanto a ella como a Haruhi. El sr. Suoh abrazo a su hija adoptiva para consolarla a ella y a el mismo.

-Disculpe, sr. Suoh, donde esta Tamaki?-Le pregunto Haruhi al hombre.  
-En el salón principal, con el cuerpo de Marian, Mitsukuni esta con el.-Le indico diciéndole indirectamente que ambos estaban destrozados.  
-Gracias.-Dijo Haruhi y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el salón principal.-Tamaki!-Dijo al entrar a la habitación y verlo sentado en uno de los sillones con sus manos enudadas como soporte para sostener su frente.-Amor…-Susurro poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su koibito.  
-Haruhi…-Susurro al verla y después la abrazo fuertemente.

Haruhi acomodo la cabeza del chico en su pecho para que el pudiera llorar todo lo que quisiera. Estaba devastado y ella quería estar para el hasta que todo pasara, siempre estaría con el. Así, mientras lo abrazaba, dirigió su mirada llorosa buscando a su hijo hasta que lo encontró. Se estremeció al verlo cargado por Kyouya viendo el cuerpo sin vida de su abuela.

-Tío Kyouya? Por que mi abuelita no despierta? Esta muy cansada?-Le pregunto haciendo que todos los que escucharon aquello se estremecieran y el llanto regresara.  
-Si, tu abuelita esta muy cansada…-  
-Ah…Entonces cuando despierte comeremos un pastel de chocolate como todos los días!!-Dijo felizmente, sin entender nada de lo que sucedía.  
-…Si…-Alcanzo a exclamar antes de que decidiera dejar niño en el suelo para que fuera con sus padres, estaba más que triste, de verdad quería a Marian como a su madre.

Mitsukuni corrió hacia sus padres, aunque no entendía por que su papa lloraba tanto si su abuela solo estaba dormida, según el. La verdad era que no entendía que estaba pasando y tenia la curiosidad de saber por que su abuela no despertaba y todos lloraban a su alrededor.

-Mami? Que tiene la abuela?-Pregunto al fin, pero su mama solo le acarició el cabello, no sabia como responderle.-Papi? Por que lloras? Los hombres no lloran, te acuerdas que tu me lo dijiste? (capitulo 3).-

Tamaki seco un poco sus lagrimas y cargo a Mitsukuni, le iba a explicar con cuidado lo que estaba pasando. Así que lo saco a la terraza de la casa.

-Hijo, tu abuelita esta cuidándote desde haya arriba y ya no va a despertar.-Le dijo haciendo le señas con la mono de que su abuela estaba en el cielo.  
-Ya no va a despertar? "sea que ya no va a jugar con migo?-Le pregunto mientras comenzaba a entender lo que pasaba.  
-Si, pero aunque ya no la tengamos aquí en carne y hueso con nosotros. Ella siempre estará con todos en nuestro corazón, jamás nos va a dejar.-Le dijo para animarlo.-Se que es muy difícil que ya no la vallamos a ver como antes, pero tienes que portarte bien para que cuando te toque dormir durante mucho, mucho tiempo a ti, puedas estar con ella en el cielo.-  
-Entonces mi abuelita se queda con migo en mi corazón?-  
Si, por eso…nunca estas solo…-  
-Como Leulouch y Sarah en la leyenda?-  
-Si, como Leulouch y Sarah en la leyenda del anillo de la rosa…-Dijo sonriendo por la forma inteligente en que su hijo asocio ambas situaciones.

Honey se lo quedo viendo y entonces comenzó a llorar y Tamaki lo abrazo fuertemente. A pesar de que entendía todo lo que su papa le había dicho, le dolía que su abuela ya no estuviera en ese momento con el. Tamaki cerró los ojos, necesitaba saber como había muerto su madre, ya que tenia un mal presentimiento de todas esas cosas…

…To Be Continued…

PROXIMAMENTE:  
Capitulo de descanso. Tamaki esta muy deprimido y metido en las averiguaciones de la muerte de su madre. Así que esta descuidando a su familia. Haruhi, ya harta de lo que sucede, decide "jugar" un rato con Tamaki, haciendo que terminen en la cama. Lemon, amor y muchas emociones…


	10. Chapter 10

Lost Heaven

Lost Heaven  
Chapter 9.-Koishi-Primera parte.

Los días habían transcurrido. La fiesta de cumpleaños de Mitsukuni no era lo que todos realmente esperaban. Y es que era de esperarse, la familia Suoh estaba de luto para esa fecha. Así que no fue la gran cosa, aun así la prensa armo todo un escándalo al decir que el pobre Kaoru era Hikaru…

Y a todo esto, Tamaki estaba más que metido en las averiguaciones previas de la misteriosa muerte de su madre. Descubrimientos? Si: Que su madre había muerto a causa de un infarto por una GRAN impresión.

Con esto, el joven Suoh, mando que, de la mansión principal en Japón, le dijeran quien había entrado y salido de la casa ese mismo día; quien había hablado con su madre antes de morir y el video de seguridad. Y ahí estaba, esperando en su despacho. Tenía un mal presentimiento...

-Tamaki…-Escucho la dulce vos de su ex esposa.  
-Que ocurre?-Pregunto revisando unos papeles.  
-No te párese que necesitas descansar un poco?-Le pregunto.  
-No.-Contesto secamente.  
-De acuerdo, seré directa…-Le dijo llamando su atención.-Comprendo que quieras saber por que murió Marian, pero nos estas descuidando a mi y a Honey, no es justo para los tres. No has dormido en más de 2 días…-Le recordó.  
-Si, lo se…-Le contesto con vos cansada.  
-Si lo sabes, entonces por que?-  
-Es que…quiero saber, eso es todo…-Le respondió.

Haruhi se lo quedo viendo como diciéndole "Idiota". Se acerco a el y termino sentándose en las piernas de Tamaki. Una vez en esa posición, Tamaki comenzó a acariciarle el cabello mientras Haruhi le desabrochaba un poco la camisa y le deshacía el nudo de la corbata.

-Tengo una idea-Le comento Haruhi con una sonrisa.-Hoy tendrás en total cinco visitas, no?-Tamaki asintió con la cabeza.-Bueno…-Dijo con vos coqueta.-Cada vez que tengas una visita yo…me desabrochare un botón del vestido, si?-  
-Y como vas a saber que ya tuve una visita?-  
-Simple. Hoy seré tu secretaria.-Le dijo.  
-Okay…-Susurro con una traviesa sonrisa.

En eso, y antes de poder besarse, escucharon que tocaban la puerta. Rápidamente, Haruhi abrocho los botones de la camisa de Tamaki y le acomodo la corbata. Se puso de pie y, con elegancia, abrió la puerta del despacho dejando entrar al detective que llevaba el caso de su suegra.

Tamaki y el detective Uchiha hablaron por largo rato. Pero gracias al cielo, terminaron la conversación. Una vez que el hombre de negros cabellos se fue, Tamaki volteo a ver de reojo a Haruhi, esta se desabrocho el primer botón del vestido, mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Llego la segunda visita, era la persona que traía el video de seguridad de la mansión Suoh. Le entrego el video a Tamaki y sin más, se retiro. Haruhi desabrocho el segundo botón y Tamaki sonrió por el juego que estaban realizando.

Tercera visita, tercer botón. Cuarta visita, cuarto botón. Quinta visita y ya que se fue la persona, a Haruhi se le veía el brasier. Suficiente, Tamaki no iba dejar que alguien viera los "encantos" de SU chica, nadie mas que EL.

Sin resistir un momento mas, volteo su mirada a donde Haruhi. Pero no la encontró. Y ante su mirada incrédula, escucho la vos de su koishi llamarle.

-Acá estoy, guapo…-Dijo mientras salía del despacho del chico

Sonrió ante el comentario. Haruhi si que sabía como excitarlo divirtiéndolo al mismo tiempo. No es que no supiera que es guapo, es que la mujer que amaba se lo estaba recordando con una vos tan sensual…No tubo mas remedio que seguirla hasta la habitación que compartían. No había nadie en la casa, solo la servidumbre y Shima, así que nada ni nadie los detendría.

Entro a la habitación. Busco con la mirada a Haruhi, pero no la encontró. Cerró la puerta detrás de si y puso seguro. Regreso a buscar a la chica y fue entonces que sintió los brazos de Haruhi alrededor de su cintura. La chica, desde atrás, empezó a desabrochar la camisa del chico. Segundos después, cambiaron de posición. Tamaki se termino de quitar la camisa y el saco. Tomo a Haruhi en sus brazos y la recostó en la cama.

-Nesecito un baño…me acompañas?-  
-Que pregunta es esa?-

Se besaron apasionadamente. Y entre besos y risas lograron llegar al baño. Una vez ahí, ambos se quitaron la ropa y se metieron a la regadera. Tamaki beso con pasión la suave piel de la chica, excitándose más de lo normal. Esto si que iba a durar.

-Oye, amor…-La llamo.-No te párese que ya se te nota la pancita?-  
-Cállate.-Le dijo posando sus brazos por el cuello de Tamaki.-Ocúpate en complacerme, si?-  
-Oh, perdón. Okay.-Le respondió haciendola reír

Mientras el agua caía por sus cuerpos. Los besos que el joven le daba a la chica eran más notorios que el agua helada en su piel. Noto que el estaba mas excitado de lo común, pero no se preocupo, al contrario, presintió que ese juego duraría mas y mas…

Tamaki la acorralo en una esquina y comenzó a succionar los pezones de Haruhi, los gemidos se hicieron presentes. Paso sus manos por las piernas de la chica, después a los glúteos y por ultimo a su intimidad. Mientras besaba y mordía juguetonamente los senos de la chica, introdujo dos dedos en la vagina de la castaña. Esto hizo que los gemidos fueran más sonoros y más frecuentes.

No se espero mas, penetro fuertemente a su mujer. Una vez dentro comenzó a darle envestidas sumamente fuerte…Rayos! Que le pasaba ese día a Tamaki? Estaba muy excitado

Rodeo con sus piernas las caderas del chico, el la ayudo a sostenerse en esa posición, agarrando con sus manos sus piernas. El agua caía casi al compás de las envestidas de Tamaki. Haruhi prefirió cerrar los ojos a causa del placer. Después de un tiempo, el chico dejo de moverse por el cansancio, aun que seguía igualmente excitado.

-Intentamos algo nuevo?-Le pregunto Tamaki recuperando el aliento.  
-A que te refieres?-Pregunto ella temiendo por la mirada del chico.  
-Si me dejas hacerlo, lo sabrás.-Le contesto apagando la regadera. Para su buena suerte, Haruhi le contesto afirmativamente.

La tomo entre sus brazos y la dejo delicadamente en el colcho. Le indico que se hincara sobre la cama y se pusiera de espaldas a el. Haruhi sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su espalda, no tenia ni idea de que era lo que Tamaki le haría, pero prefirió esperar. Sintió como Tamaki la penetraba por la retaguardia y un GRAN empujón hacia delante, haciendo que casi se cayera, pero Tamaki la sostuvo en sus brazos.

Luego el rubio la obligo a apoyarse con ambas manos del colchón. Lo volteo a ver sonrojada para encontrar la respuesta de que quería hacer. Pero lo único que encontró fueron los labios del chico sobre los suyos.

Las envestidas eran muy rápidas y el placer muy grande. Una combinación perfecta para ambos. Tiempo después, ambos llegaron al éxtasis casi al mismo tiempo. Tamaki salio de ella y dejo que se acostara boca abajo en el colchón. Cerca de 20 minutos después, ahora el estaba a espaldas del colchón con ella sobre el.

-Te excediste.-Le dijo Haruhi con vos cansada.  
-Si?-Dijo en burla.-Bueno, fue divertido, no?-Haruhi lo miro enojada.-No te enojes…-Le susurro acariciando una de las mejillas de la chica.-Te ves mas linda sonriendo…-Le comento.  
-Tamaki…el día que murió tu madre…Eclair vino a la casa.-Le contó haciendo que Tamaki abriera los ojos de para en par.-Ella me contó que fuiste tu quien se acostó con Renge en Venecia…--Termino de decirle.-Por que no me lo habías dicho?-  
-Y para que quisieras saberlo?-  
-Bueno comprendo que le prometiste a Renge no decírselo a nadie, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mi. No tengo ningún interés en que te hagan daño con tus secretos, lo sabes muy bien.-Le recordó.  
-Bueno, para empezar no tengo muchas ganas de recordarlo. Me supongo que sabes que perdí a mi premier hijo como si fueran llaves o un objeto, no?-  
-Si…Renge me lo contó bien, lo que pasa es que Eclair me había mentido…pero Re-chan me lo aclaro todo.-  
-Ah, okay, ya entendí.-Le dijo en voz calmada.-Ahora si, ya no hay secretos entre nosotros.-Le dijo sonriendo.-Pero…por que te cortaste el cabello?-  
-Bueno…eso es por que cuando te fuiste, me dio una gran decaída de auto estima por un comentario que me hizo Hikaru sin querer…-  
-Que te dijo?-Lo invadió la curiosidad.  
-Bueno…el dijo: "Eclair Tonnerre tiene 5 veces mas pecho que tu Haruhi, no me extraña que Tamaki ande con ella. A veces pareces hombre".-Le dijo entre risas.-Luego de eso, se disculpo con migo millones de veces-  
-Y dice que yo soy el idiota?-Dijo en burla.  
-Oye, Tamaki? De verdad, cuando estuvimos separados, solo estuviste con Eclair? Por que me dijeron que andabas con Kyouya-kun-  
-Que andaba con…? Bueno…no exactamente, nunca hicimos nada feo, pero tampoco te diré que me comporte como todo un "santito"…-  
-Tamaki!-  
-No! Espera! Déjame explicarte, amor!-Le pidió antes de que ella le tirara en sima el teléfono inalámbrico.-Solo lo bese unas veces…también me acosté con Eclair, pero nada mas!-  
-Nada mas? Como si eso no fuera mucho-  
-Ahh…ya entiendo.-Exclamo casi riendo.-…Estas celosa otra vez de Kyo…-  
-…-Ella se acostó al lado de el y le dio la espalda.  
-Haruhi?-La llamo, pero se hizo la dormida.-Oye! Nadie se duerme tan rápido!-  
-Como quieras! Era mas divertido cuando eras mi esposa…veo que Hikaru te contagio la antipatía por mi…-

Dicho esto el también le dio la espalda. Haruhi se sentó en el colchón al escuchar las palabras de su Koibito. Por que había dicho eso? Era solo que a ella le molestaban ese tipo de comentarios no era para tanto.

-Gomen nasai…-Le susurro.  
-Wo Ai Ni-

Tamaki se volteo y la abrazo acurrucándola en su pecho. Haruhi no había entendido que cosa había dicho, pero le pareció muy lindo. No sabia que idioma era, ese era el problema de que el rubio hablara en tantos idiomas, pero aun así, le pareció muy tierno…

…To Be Continued…

PROXIMAMENTE:  
Koishi-Segunda parte. Llego la hora de saber acerca de la leyenda del anillo de la rosa. Leulouch y Sarah eran los amantes mas enamorados de toda la historia, pero su amor no podía ser por su diferencia de familias. Mitsukuni cuenta para todos: Love Melody….  
Al final, Tamaki descubrirá quien fue quien mato con sus palabras a su madre…


	11. Chapter 11

Lost Heaven

Lost Heaven  
Chapter 10.- Koishi- Segunda parte.

Los niños se quedaron viendo sorprendidos a su compañero, ya que el pequeño Mitsukuni Suoh no había asistido a clases desde hace ya varios días. Y no era exactamente por que estuviese enfermo, si no por que, todos lo sabían, la señora de Suoh había fallecido y el tubo que estar en todo momento en el velorio de su querida abuela. Honey se sentó en su puesto y sus amigos rápidamente se acercaron a el con toda la intención de preguntar un "como estas?" o decir "lamento lo de tu abuelita". El heredero de Tamaki solo se limito a sonreír y contestar con felicidad, a decir verdad, si estaba triste, pero entendía que debía de continuar.

-Bueno, ahora, quien quiere leer su trabajo?-Pregunto la maestra a los niños.  
-Yo!!-Dijo felizmente Honey, la maestra sonrió. El niño estaba bien, su preocupación por su alumno se desvaneció. Ella afirmo para que el niño comenzara a leer.-Esta el la leyenda de un anillo que ha permanecido en mi familia durante mas de 6 generaciones. Antes, mi abuela lo uso como anillo de compromiso. Ahora, mi mama lo usa como anillo de matrimonio. Las personas lo llaman el anillo de la rosa, por que el diamante que tiene, tiene forma de rosa.-Les explico con dulzura a sus compañeros.-Pero este anillo, originalmente, pertenecía a Sarah Vie Chrettalle, ella era la hija del señor de las tierras de un reino de Francia,. Sus padres deseaban casarla con un chico de nombre Droseltter Be Sounrrett, el era príncipe del reino de Seras en Britania. Sarah tenia un mejor amigo desde pequeña que era el príncipe del reino mayor de Britania, la cual en esa época estaba conquistando a Francia y el nació ahí. Su nombre era Leulouch Bie Britanie Lettucertt Suoh III. El la amaba, pero no se daba cuenta, ya que era muy torpe y decía que el la protegería como si fuera su padre, de hecho la llamaba "hija". Sarah también lo amaba, mas su distracción e interés por estudiar y superarse, no le permitía darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Cuando a ella le fue anunciado su matrimonio con Droseltter, acepto casi con gusto su destino. Leulouch enfureció y se prometió a Rosett Tonnerre, la hija de unos amigos políticos de sus padres. Sarah, al darse cuenta del error cometido por ambos, decidió atar su vida a la de Leulouch. Ella hizo un conjuro que obligaría a su descendiente a poder estar algún día con el descendiente de Leulouch. Pero todo salio mal. Su alma se desprendió de su cuerpo y murió al instante. Leulouch en su desesperación, busco la ayuda de los magos gemelos, estos prometieron al chico que le enseñarían a usar su poder, el "serassar", que era su corazón, para traer de regreso a su amada Sarah. Dentro de poco, Leulouch consiguió controlar su poder. Fue entonces que decidió que era la hora de egresar del averno a Sarah. La magia realizada es lo que se le conoce como alquimia, en esta, esta prohibida la transmutación humana o lo que conocemos con resucitar a los muertos. Sin embargo, Leulouch no le tomo importancia y lo hizo. Al principio salio bien, pero al traerla, la paga que debía dar fue su corazón mismo, es decir su poder, serassar. Sarah, para evitar la muerte de Leu, uso lo ultimo de su magia y encerró el alma de su amado y la de ella en una piedra de color rojo que tomo la forma de una rosa, que eran las flores que representaban su amor eterno. Desde entonces, los Bie Britanie Suoh y los Vie Chrettalle unieron sus familias y el anillo paso de generación en generación, representando el amor de sus descendientes…-Leyó su tare. Todos quedaron en silencio maravillados por la tierna historia.-Mi comentario es que mi papa se párese a Leulouch y mi mama a Sarah. Creo que ambos se quieren mucho y son capaces de dar la vida uno por e otro…-Dicho esto, el niño sonrió felizmente, haciendo que su maestra llorara levemente.  
-Te doy un diez en tu trabajo, Suoh-kun.-Dijo poniendo el diez en la hoja donde estaba escrita la historia y pudo notar en la lapicera del niño una fotografía.-Puedo ver?-Le pregunto.  
-Claro!!-Respondió enseñándole la foto.-Es la primera foto oficial de mis papis con migo n.n-Le dijo alegre.  
-Que linda familia tienes, Suoh-kun.-Le comento y el pequeño sonrió.

Lentamente, el rubio fue abriendo los ojos y se encontró con la sorpresa de que ella no estaba ahí. Se sentó en la cama y miro a todos lados para buscarla, pero no la encontró. Fue entonces que se abrió la puerta de la habitación, ya tenia tiempo de haber regresado a su mansión, pero aun no terminaba de acostumbrarse a Japón y ese sol no se ve en cualquier lugar y menos si hace contraste con la dulce sonrisa de Haruhi con una bandeja del desayuno en la mano.

-Como hoy le dimos vacaciones a la servidumbre, decidí que prepararía el desayuno.-Le comento con una dulce sonrisita de niña pequeña.-Solo que Shima me ayudo un poco.-  
-A si?-Cuestiono mientras ella dejaba la bandeja en la cama.-Que linda te ves -Le dijo siendo sincero.  
-Gracias.-Se sonrojo.

Claro que se veía linda. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul con rosado y en su cabeza, adornando su cabello, un pañuelo amarillo (El vestido es el que usa en su cita con Hikaru en la serie). Tamaki sonrió por tal acto de su ex esposa. Ahora pensó en que era el momento apropiado para pedirle de nuevo matrimonio. Pero esta vez por la iglesia y serie eterno…

-Haruhi…-La llamo tomando el emparedado que tenia en frente.  
-Dime, amor.-Le contesto acostándose boca abajo en el colchón con la cabeza elevada viéndolo directamente y las piernas al aire moviéndolas de atrás a delante.  
-Quería decirte algo muy importante.-Comenzó quitando la bandeja y dejándola en el buró.-Sabes que te amo, y pues quiero que seas de nuevo mi esposa, pero esta vez quiero que sea eterno…-Le comento haciendo que ella se sonrojara.  
-Eterno?-  
-Mgh.-Exclamo.-Así que, esta vez, te gustaría casarte con migo por la iglesia?-  
-Eres tonto?-Le pregunto y después le dio un chibi-kissu en los labios.-Sabes que te diré que si.-  
-Pero prefiero confesártelo de una manera romántica, no que me asemejo a Leulouch?-  
-Si…Tu eres MI Leulouch…-Dicho esto, regreso a besarlo, pero estas vez fue mas largo.-Acepto.-Contesto tiernamente al oído de el.

Tamaki se carcajeo levemente. Fue un acto tierno, no lo dudaba. Siguió tomando su desayuno hasta que recordó con pesadez que debía ver el video de seguridad de la mansión principal si quería descubrir quien mato a su madre. Se vistió rápidamente (Acuérdense del capi anterior .) y se dirigió de lleno a su despacho.

En seguida puso el video en la casetera y adelanto el video hasta la parte "interesante". Fue entonces que lo vio, la persona a la que mas rencor le guardaba en esa vida, Hikaru Hitachiin. Subió el volumen para escuchar las voces de su madre y Hikaru. El desgraciado le había dicho lo que paso entre el y Renge modificada, pura mentira. Golpeo con su puño su escritorio.

-Maldito!!-Grito con furia.-Lo voy a matar!!-Dicho esto se puso de pie.

Se dirigió a la salida y abrió la puerta de golpe. Tomo su celular y llamo a Kyouya. Este, al escuchar lo que Tamaki le dijo, también enfureció, pero no dijo nada. Quedaron de verse en casa del de lentes a determinada hora, mientras Tamaki, tenia que controlarse para que no le diera un ataque de taquicardia. Tal vez era hora de decirle su mayor secreto a Haruhi, de hecho debió hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo.

La busco por toda la casa y la encontró en el jardín. Se acerco a ella y le pidió que hablaran. Haruhi se asusto por la expresión de frustración que Suoh lucia en ese momento, así que decidió que lo mejor, efectivamente, era hablar.

-Que ocurre Tamaki? Me estas asustando.-Le dijo.  
-Haruhi…Sa-sabes por que murió mi madre?-  
-Por un infarto…-  
-Si, pero me refiero a que sabes por que la impresión se lo causo?-  
No, para nada.-  
-Bueno eso es por que ella tenia una extraña enfermedad que ni nombre tiene.-Le declaro haciendo que ella abriera de par en par sus ojos.-Esa enfermedad hacia que estuviese propensa a tener una doble personalidad o mas; las impresiones fuertes le causaban taquicardia e incluso la muerte, como lo que paso.-  
-Y a que viene todo eso, Tamaki?-  
-Simple. Esa enfermedad es ederitaria…no se necesitan estudios sicológicos para detectarla, si no mas bien son estudios directamente de la sangre, de laboratorio…y a todo esto, yo soy su único hijo…-  
-Tama…ki…-Susurro sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.-Tu tienes…esa enfermedad…?-  
-…Si…-Logro formular.-Poco desarrollada, pero si…-

Haruhi se lo quedo viendo y se tiro a abrazarlo por la cintura. No podía creerlo, en verdad no podía y la verdad era que tampoco podía. Sintió una gran opresión en su corazón al no sentirse correspondida del abrazo, pero eso se borro cuando escucho al chico llorar y después abrazarla fuertemente.

-Sabes? Ya se quien hizo que mi madre muriera…-Haruhi no Nesecito preguntarle "quien?".-Fue el maldito de Hikaru…el le dijo lo que paso entre Renge y yo…pero, siento que fue mi culpa…  
-No fue tu culpa!-Lo corrigió en seguida levantando el rostro para verlo.-Por que piensas eso?-  
-Nunca debí haberme metido en la cama con Renge…si eso no hubiera pasado, mi mama no hubiera muerto…-  
-Claro que no! Tamaki eres un tonto!!-Le regaño abrazándolo hacia su pecho.

Se quedo consolándolo por casi toda la mañana. Después de un tiempo, el chico se quedo dormido. Se sintió triste, muy triste. Nunca creyó que los celos de una persona a la que amo mucho causaran una muerte de la figura más cercana que tenia de una madre. Pero la mayor de sus tristezas era el enterarse de la situación de la salud de su mayor amor. Tenía miedo, no lo iba a negar. Pero no era por Tamaki y todas las personalidades que pueda generar, era de que algo malo le sucediera a el. Que iba a hacer toda la vida sin el? Si en cuatro meses casi muere, que seria estar sin Tamaki el resto de su vida?

Dejo esos pensamientos de un lado y se retiro en una de las limosinas a buscar a su hijo a la escuela y después al doctor para un ultrasonido. Debía de pensar en cosas agradable, su bebe era de lo mejor que le a pasado en la vida. Tamaki, Mitsukuni y su bebito, eran todo su universo…

Miro a su compañera. La muy maldita tenía razón. Pero eso jamás lo aceptaría, primero muerto!

-La idea era que sus padres desconfiaran de el! No matar a su madre, Hikaru!-Lo regaño Eclair.  
-Y que? Ya lo hecho, hecho esta.-  
--Que no te remueve la conciencia el saber que causaste una muerte?-  
-Por supuesto! Pero no puedo hacer nada, ya la señora Suoh murió. Si pudiera revivirla o algo por el estilo, lo haría!-Le aclaro.  
-Bueno! Ya no importa! Que haremos ahora?-  
-Seguir el plan como acordamos…-  
-Olvídalo, ya no quiero nada. Mejor tendré a mi bebe y me las arreglare sola, no nesecito de Tamaki.-Le dijo tomando sus cosas, Hikaru la miro sorprendido.-Ciertamente, Tamaki fue el primero que me sonrió sinceramente…siempre tendrá mi corazón, pero verlo llorar me ha hecho comprender que el ama a Fujioka y que si de verdad lo amo, debo dejarlo ser feliz.-Dijo antes de irse del lugar.-Deberías de pensar lo mismo con respecto a Fujioka.-Dicho esto se fue del departamento del chico.

Hikaru quedo en silencio. Dejar que Tamaki manosee a Haruhi? NO! Pero…

-Lo voy a matar…-Susurro.

…To Be Continued…

PROXIMAMENTE:  
Eclair le pide a Tamaki que la escuche, el acepta y se ven. En esta ocasión Eclair le dice que lo dejara libre con Fujioka, pero que quería que se hiciera responsable con su hijo, Tamaki acepta y habla con Haruhi, la cual esta de acuerdo con las condiciones. Hikaru toma una decisión precipitada y Kaoru decide irse a vivir con Kyouya a como el chico le había propuesto, ahora el es el amante de Ohtori y no quiere que nada ni nadie intervenga en su felicidad. Renge regresa a hacer sus giras de Pretty Idol y se despide de su hermano y familia, no sin antes amenazar a Kaoru de que si hace sufrir a Kyouya, ella misma lo eliminara. Se enfrentara Tamaki a Hikaru?


	12. Chapter 12

Lost Heaven

Lost Heaven  
Chapter 12.- Decision.

Habían logrado pasar ya 4 meses. Haruhi consiguió convencer a Tamaki de no acecinar a Hikaru y las cosas transcurrieron con facilidad. Faltaban apenas ya 4 meses para que el bebe de Haruhi y Tamaki naciera. Tamaki y Mitsukuni estaban mas que emocionados y que decir de la madre y su abuelo materno.  
Todo estaba en orden, tranquilo. Hasta que cierto día, Eclair llamo a Tamaki. Esta le dijo que quería hablar con el acerca de su paternidad con el bebe de ella. Tamaki entendió perfectamente y accedió a que se vieran en la oficina donde ella trabajaba.

El rubio alzó la mirada buscando a la castaña que lo había llamado. Escucho su nombre por detrás y se encontró con una sonriente Eclair. La chica se veía muy tranquila y ciertamente el embarazo le había asentado muy bien, se veía tierna. Ella lo condujo a su oficina y al llegar le ofreció asiento y una tasa de café.

-Tamaki, la razón por la que te llame es por que quiero saber si reconocerás a mi bebe.-Fue directo al grano.-En realidad no nesecito de tu dinero ni de tu compasión. Así que si te nace realmente del corazón querer a este niño, hazlo. Pero quiero saberlo.-  
-Claro que lo reconoceré, es hijo mío después de todo.-Le dijo con una tierna sonrisita.  
-Después de todo, eres Tamaki Suoh…-Susurro comprendiendo que era obvio que el ojiazul lo reconocería.  
-Claro!-Dijo feliz.-Quería agradecerte por estar con migo cuando me separe de Haruhi.-Eclair abrió los ojos de par en par.-Se que suena raro, pero creo que me comporte grosero con tigo. Lo siento.-Se disculpó con sinceridad.  
-No tienes por que pedir disculpas.-Le aclaro.-Estaba pensando…no seria mala idea que lograra entablar una buena amistad con Haruhi, no tengo pensado atarte a mi, se que la mas y deseo que seas feliz.-  
-Me párese buena idea. También deseo que tu seas feliz, mi primer amor.-

Dicho esto, Tamaki se puso de pie y se dirigió a ella. Suavemente deposito un pequeño beso en su frente en forma de despedida y se retiro del lugar. Eclair sonrió, no fue tan difícil y de verdad confiaba en que todo saldría bien.

-Como que te vas, Kaoru!?-Le reclamo Hikaru encaprichado por las palabras de su hermano.  
-Gomen ne, Hikaru.-Se disculpo metiendo sus cosas en su maleta.-Pero he tomado esa decisión. Quiero ser feliz e independiente.-Le dijo.-Aunque hayamos nacido juntos, no significa que siempre dependeremos uno del otro.-  
-Pero, Kaoru!-Le reclamo.-Por que te iras con ese…NO! No aceptó que te largues con el!!-  
-Hikaru!!-Lo callo.-Ya basta! Deberías de estar feliz por mi!-  
-Pero…-Al decir esto, el celular de Kaoru, sonó.  
-Bueno?-Contesto el pelinaranja.  
-Kaoru-kun, ya llegue. Que numero de departamento es?-  
-A 14.-Respondió alegre, pues Kyouya ya había llegado por el.  
-Okay, ya estas listo?-  
-Si, Kyou-Contesto, tenia mucho que lo llamaba de tu y no de usted.  
-Bien, voy para haya.-Dicho esto colgó.  
-Lo siento, Hikaru, demo…debo irme…-Dijo tomando sus cosas y poniéndolas en el recibidor para cuando llegara Kyouya.

Hikaru se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hermano. Una vez que llego, tocaron el timbre, Kaoru en seguida abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Kyouya en unas "elegantes fachas" (Es la ropa que usa en el capi donde se pierde en el centro comercial). Sonrió al verlo y lo recibió con un chibi-kissu en los labios.

-Vamos…-Dijo Kyo a Kaoru ayudándolo con las maletas.  
-Adiós, Hikaru.-Se despidió Kaoru cerrando la puerta detrás de si.  
-Kaoru!!-Dijo, pero su hermano ya se había ido.

Se quedo solo. Sin Haruhi, sin Kaoru y sin su hijo. Solo. Se dirigió hacia su habitación. Quien tenia la culpa de que todo esto le sucediera?...El? Haruhi? Kaoru? Kyouya?...No, ninguno de ellos la tenía…la tenia Tamaki Suoh. Claro! Si el no le hubiera presentado a su mama a Kyouya, nunca se hubiera ido a Norteamérica. Si Suoh no se hubiera casado con Haruhi, el y ella estarían ahora casados y con su hijo. Si Tamaki no hubiera sido quien criara a Honey, este lo querría como debe ser a el. Si el rubio no le hubiera presentado a Kyouya, Kaoru no tendría por que haberlo conocido nunca, jamás…Tamaki tenia la culpa…

Que podía hacer? Quería venganza en contra de Suoh, pero que? Fue entonces que se le ocurrió…Un asalto arrebata la vida de un hombre todos los días. Que tal si esa vida era la de Tamaki Suoh? Casualmente otro hombre ve como el acecino se deshizo de su victima, pero no puede hacer nada para ayudarle. Que tal si esa persona fuera el? Era prelimitado, loco, pero seria la mejor de las venganzas.

Miro a su buró de noche. Se acerco indeciso, al principio, pero el coraje de lo "desgraciada" que era su vida lo segó y lo impulso a abrir el último y segundo cajón del mueble. Ahí estaba, reluciente. Una pistola que ambos gemelos tenían por "cualquier cosa". La tomo entre sus manos, pesaba, pero que importaba.

-…Es lo mejor…-Susurro y tomo las balas.

Hikaru salio de su departamento, pero dejo el arma en la mesa. Nesecitaba despejar su mente. Una vez en la calle, noto que la gente se amontonaba en un aparador donde había un televisor. Se acerco por pura curiosidad y, como una bala, vio la imagen de Tamaki y Haruhi besándose, mientras que la conductora del programita donde estaban pasando esa escena, decía alegremente "Tamaki y Haruhi regresaron y muy pronto se unirán en santo matrimonio, ahora si, en el nombre del creador." El dolor lo invadió nuevamente. Sabía a la perfección que SU Haruhi había regresado a vivir con el Tono, pero no que se casarían una vez mas y que, para mal de colmos, por la santa iglesia.

Apresuro el paso e inconcientemente llego hasta la escuela de SU hijo. Por que Suoh, quisiera o no, Mitsukuni era hijo SUYO y NO de EL. Suspiro ahogadamente al verlo correr con felicidad, el pequeño estaba jugando foot Boll. Poso sus manos en la maya que separaba el campo de la escuela con la calle. Fue entonces que Honey lo vio.

-Hola, Hika-chan!-Lo saludo y después se dio la media vuelta, pues escucho la vos de Tamaki.  
-Ven, campeón!-Lo llamo el rubio.  
-Ya voy, papi!!-Dijo felizmente.-Adiós, Hikaru!-Se despidió y fue corriendo hacia el ojiazul.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el baso. Ya no le aguantaría más sus estupideces a ese "Tono idiota". Se fue del lugar rápidamente y regreso a su departamento.

Entro con furia. Ya lo había decidido y nada ni nadie lo haría retractarse de su poca coherente decisión, pero ya que importaba la coherencia en un estado así. Se desharía de todos sus problemas, con solo un pequeño movimiento y un ¡BANG!

Haruhi puso rápidamente una mano en su corazón. Sintió una punzada terrible en el. Cerro los ojos y mejor acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de su futuro esposo.

-Que ocurre, Hime?-  
-Na-nada, Tamaki.-Le contesto.-Es solo que tengo una mala corazonada, creo que algo malo va a pasar…-  
-No te preocupes, Haruhi.-Le dijo Tamaki atento tanto a ella como al partido de su hijo.-Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo…-  
-Tamaki…-Susurro y después le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Cuídate mucho, no quiero que nada malo te suceda.-  
-Lo dices por la corazonada…o por mi enfermedad…?-  
-…No empieces con eso…-Le pidió.-Es por la corazonada, ya deja de pensar en tu enfermedad, quieres.-  
-Lo dicho, has estado "algo" irritable estos días, corazón.-  
-No empieces…-  
-Ya, bueno. Sabes que estoy bromeando…-

Haruhi hizo un puchero muy gracioso a la vista humana. Esa discusión se había transformado en una carcajada de ambos, cuando escucharon…

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!-

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver de quien había sido el MEGA gol. Y al ver el resultado empezaron a aplaudir con los demás papas, pues el equipo de Honey era quien había metido el tremendo gol. Después de eso, dio por terminado el partido, siendo el ganador el equipo de su hijo.

-Bien hecho, campeón!-Lo felicito su papa, ya que el niño había metido el ultimo gol.  
-Papi. Papi! Tu jugabas foot boll de niño?-  
-No…-  
-No seas mentiroso!-Escucho la vos de su "hermana".-A ti, Tamaki Suoh, te encantaba el Foot Boll y cuatro veces le rompiste cierto jarroncito de 8 millones de yenes a mama…-  
Le recordó la chica.  
-Ok, ok…-Dijo el rubio.-Si…amaba el Foot Boll "como aman las fieras salvajes la soledad en que viven"-  
-Que dramático…-Le dijo Kyouya.  
-Hola, Kyouya!!-Lo saludo el ojiazul con un frenético abrazo y miro a Kaoru.-Oh! Lo siento Kaoru! No me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí!!-  
-No, no importa, Tono.-Dijo amablemente.  
-Ah! Tamaki, había olvidado mencionarte algo importante…-Dijo Renge llamando la atención de todos.-Mañana ire a Londres, a empezar una nueva gira de conciertos.-  
-De verdad, Renge?-Le cuestiono su hermano con seriedad.  
-Si, voy a estar bien. No pongas esa cara, hermano.-  
-Cuídate mucho, Ren.-  
-Si.-Respondió alegre.  
-Bueno, ya que estamos de melancólicos dando avisos…-Dijo Kyouya.-Kaoru y yo estamos viviendo juntos.-  
-Kyouya!!-Se sonrojó Kaoru.  
-De verdad?-Pregunto Tamaki.-Genial!!-  
-Are?-Todos se quedaron viendo a Tamaki.  
-Me da mucho gusto, Kyou, Kaoru!!-Dijo Tamaki con una sincera y linda sonrisa.

Todos sonrieron. Podrían pasar miles de años, pero Tamaki seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Alegre rubio de ojos azules que le hacia feliz la felicidad de otros y no le importaba realmente lo que le pasara, con tal de que otro estuviera bien. Tamaki, era Tamaki.

PROXIMAMENTE:  
Mitsukuni-kun ha sido secuestrado!  
Pero…quien? Quien pudo haberlo hecho?  
El secuestrador solo pide una cosa: Que Tamaki lleve a la torre Iffel el anillo de la rosa o… jamás regresara a ver a Honey.  
Que harán los Suoh?  
La abuela, Eclair y los Hitachiin se unirán con los Suoh para recuperar al pequeño Honey.  
Y si el secuestrador es…  
--ULTIMOS CAPITULOS--


	13. Chapter 13

Lost Heaven

Lost Heaven  
Chapter 13.-Nobodys Home

Miro curioso al chico. Sabia perfectamente que no debía irse con el, pero esa oferta de TODOS los dulces que quieras, era muy tentadora. No le tomo mucha importancia y siguió al individuo. Subió en el auto y este arranco a toda velocidad hacia quien sabe donde. Gracias a la inocencia del pequeño, ese sujeto había logrado lo que quería. Era el rehén perfecto.

Vio a su alrededor. No estaba el niño. No el niño. No le tomo mucha importancia y entro a la escuela, tal vez ahí estaría jugando. Pero después de preguntarle a casi toda la gente presente, se dio cuenta de que en definitiva, el niño NO ESTABA!

Trato de calmarse y llamo a su Tono. El pánico lo invadió, ya que de seguro el rubio lo mataría. Pero entonces pensó que era lo mejor, pues si Tamaki no se enterara, le iría como en feria.

-To-tono…-Dijo al escuchar la vos de Tamaki del otro lado de la línea.  
-Que te pasa, kaoru?-Le pregunto por el tono de vos del pelinaranja.  
-P…pues…vera…Mitsukuni-kun, no esta en la escuela….-  
-Jajajajajajajajaja….-Se carcajeo Suoh.-Buena broma! Ya! Que pasa?-  
-No es broma, Tono…-Dijo con miedo.-En serio, el niño no esta en la escuela…-  
-Co…como de que NO esta!?-Grito con enfado el rubio.  
-En serio! No fue culpa mia! Llegue a la misma hora de todos los días!! –Se excusó Kaoru.-Pe-pero entre a la escuela, lo busque y lo busque y no esta, señor!!-  
-Regresa a tu casa, yo veré que hacer!-  
-Tono…?-Pero el chico ya había cortado la comunicación.

Se paro de su escritorio. Salio del despacho mientras marcaba a la policía con su celular. Vio a Haruhi, pensó en decirle, pero lo reflexiono y prefirió guardar silencio. Si le decía podía afectar su embarazo…Pero, si no le decía, obvio que ella sospecharía. Fue entonces que decidió decirle.

-Haruhi…-La llamo y la chica se dirigió a el.-Kaoru fue por Mitsukuni y…el niño no esta en la escuela…-  
-Como?-Dijo sin querer creerlo.  
-Honey no esta en la escuela…-  
-Pero!-

Y justo en ese momento, Eclair entro a la sala con un sobre amarillo en manos y con un embarazo bastante avanzado.

-Eclair?-Dijo Tamaki al verla.  
-Hola Tamaki, Haruhi…-Los saludo con preocupación.-Estoy aquí por que…te mandaron esto, Tamaki.-Le dijo entregándole el sobre.  
-Que es esto? Lo leíste?-  
-Si Tamaki. La niña que me lo dio me pidió que lo leyera yo y después te lo diera.-Le contesto viendo el rostro de espanto que tenia Haruhi.  
-Que demonios!?-Dijo Tamaki después de permanecer en silencio leyendo el papel.-Eclair1 Que niña te dio esto!?-  
-Una tal Kaname…-Le contesto entiendo la desesperación de Tamaki.-No me quiso decir quien demonios la mando y cuando yo termine de leer el documento, ella ya no estaba.-Le aclaro ante la mirada cortante del hombre.  
-…Dios…-Susurro Tamaki tirando el papel a un lado, alejándose de Haruhi.

Haruhi, al no entender nada de nada, tomo el papel suponiendo que se refería a algo acerca de su hijo, puesto que el rostro de su ex esposo se lo decía todo. Leyó el documento, para luego voltear a ver a Tamaki con miedo.

-Tama…ki…-Logro decir entre el llanto que se le había desatado.-Que hacemos?-  
-Boochama, perdone que le interrumpa. Pero la policía esta aquí.-Le informo Shima a Tamaki.  
-Hazlos pasar, Shima.-Le índico abrazando a su Haruhi.-Eclair, quédate aquí por favor. Ve a mi despacho y lleva al encargado con tigo, en un momento subo.-Le indico a Eclair.  
-Si, señor.-Contesto, tomando un plan de trabajo y no de amiga de la infancia del joven Suoh.

Tamaki abrazo fuertemente a Haruhi mientras le decía cariñosamente "Todo va a estar bien". Después de un tiempo, tubo que retirarse a su despacho, debía hablar con Eclair y el encargado de la policía para saber que hacer. No tenia ni idea de quien pudiera secuestrar a su hijo y lo que mas le extrañaba era que solo quería el anillo de la rosa "O si no, no volverá a ver a su pequeño hijo." Esas fueron las palabras finales del papel.

-Joven, Tamaki. Tiene algún sospechoso?-Le pregunto el encargado.  
-No.-Contesto cruzando las piernas.-Si me lo permite, quiero llamar a mi propio detective.-Le dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba al detective Uchiha.  
-Con todo respeto, encargado, mi cliente no esta en condiciones de estar nada mas aquí viendo como pasa el tiempo.-Le dijo Eclair entendiendo a Tamaki.-El niño esta con quien sabe quien, no tenemos tiempo de buscar sospechosos.-  
-Entonces que propones, Eclair?-Se escucho la vos de Kyouya, quien entraba al despacho despreocupadamente.  
-Que haces aquí, Kyouya?-Le cuestiono Tamaki después de haber charlado con Uchiha.  
-Bueno, creí que esto te interesaría.-Dijo dándole una carta parecida a la que había recibido.  
-De donde la sacaste?-Dijo después de leerla.-Se la mandaron a Kaoru….-  
-A Kaoru?-Dijo Eclair.  
-Tal párese que nuestro secuestrador conoce a Kaoru…-Dijo Kyouya insinuándole a Tamaki "algo".  
-Hikaru…-Susurro Suoh para después dar una GRAN patada al escritorio.-Kyouya, si ya lo sabias por que no me lo dijiste!?-  
-No estamos seguros!-Le dijo Kyouya para callarlo.-Kaoru y yo sospechamos que fue el, pero no estamos seguros!-

Tamaki se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación , prueba de que estaba nervioso y no sabia ni que hacer. Fue entonces que a Eclair se le ocurrió un plan para recuperar al niño y de paso capturar al maldito secuestrador. Justo en ese momento, Uchiha, quien había salido de su despacho como alma que se lo lleva el diablo, llego a la casa de los Suoh y se dirigió al despacho. Una vez todos reunidos, Eclair comento su estrategia. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Tamaki mando a llamar a Haruhi, quien estaba destrozada por el dolor y el miedo de perder a su pequeño Honey, aun así, Haruhi acudió al llamado del rubio. Entro con pena al despacho. Una vez dentro se dirigió a abrazar a Tamaki y el le correspondió.

-Haruhi, necesitamos el anillo de la rosa.-Le dijo haciendo que la castaña lo mirara confundida.-No es lo crees, ni loco le daré al secuestrador ese anillo. Solo que…lo falsificaremos…-Le aclaro.  
-Pero, eso tardara mucho!-Le dijo rápidamente.  
-No importa que tarde!-Le dijo y ella se confundió mas.-De acuerdo, no quería decirte esto, pero bueno…Creemos que fue Hikaru quien se llevó al niño…-  
-Hikaru?-Susurro.  
-Así que no creo que quiera hacerle daño a su propio hijo, verdad….?-Le dijo tranquilizándola.  
-Esta bien…-Contesto decepcionada de su primer amor.

Haruhi se quito el anillo y se entrego a Tamaki. El rubio se lo dio a Kyouya, el lo llevaría al local en donde sacarían una replica exacta del anillo, solo que este "no contenía las almas de Leulouch y Sarah". Tamaki entrego las dos cartas al encargado de policía y este se retiro después de Kyouya.

-Sasuke, ya sabes que hacer.-Le dijo Tamaki al detective.  
-Claro, Suoh-sama.-Dicho esto, el joven de negros cabellos salio del despacho.  
-Eclair, gracias por ayudarme.-Le agradeció Tamaki a la chica de azules ojos.  
-…Gracias…-Susurro Haruhi con tristeza.  
-No tienen nada que agradecerme.-Les dijo Eclair.-Mitsukuni "fue mi hijo", después de todo.-

Los tres sonrieron. Si no fueran por esos momentos y los días de quincena, la vida seria una mierda aplastada. Eclair sonrió y se despidió de ambos aun con la preocupación elevada. Aun así, trato de tranquilizarse, ya que eso le podría hacer mal a su bebe. Haruhi debería de hacer lo mismo, pero la entendía, ella era la madre de Honey. Si ella se sentía al borde de la muerte por saber que el niño estaba secuestrado, Haruhi debería de estar sintiendo que estaba muerta en vida.

Kaoru miro a su alrededor. Había regresado al departamento que alguna vez compartió con su hermano. Se sentía mal, sentía que estaba traicionando a su hermano, pero sabia perfectamente que si Hikaru era el secuestrador de Honey, tenia que hacer lo correcto y no encubrirlo.

-Hikaru?-Lo llamo sin recibir respuesta alguna.-Hikaru?-  
-Kaoru!!-Escucho la vos de su hermano.-Que haces aquí, Kaoru?-  
-Hikaru, ya te enteraste? Secuestraron a Mitsukuni!-  
-Que!?-Exclamo incrédulo.-Por que Haruhi no me lo había dicho!?-  
-Es que.,.. Sospechan de ti.-Le contesto su hermano menor.  
-De mi?-Dijo con enojo.-No estoy tan loco como para secuestrar a mi propio hijo! Que odie al Tono, no quiere decir que le haré daño a mi hijo, cara de que ves?-  
-De verdad no te lo llevaste tu, Hikaru?-  
-Claro que no!-Le contesto poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su hermanito.-Tengo que hablar con Suoh-Tono.-Le dijo.-Yo no lo secuestre, Kaoru. En serio. Te lo juro por lo que mas amo en este mundo, que son Haruhi y mi niño. No estoy traumado, ya que…Suoh-Tono me gano….Haruhi no es la única mujer en el mundo…-  
-Hikaru…-Susurro orgulloso de las palabras de su hermano, había madurado.  
-Así que ayudare a Suoh-Tono a encontrar a Mitsukuni.-Dijo tomando su celular y saliendo del departamento seguido de su hermano.

Kaoru llamo a Kyouya, para confirmarle que no había sido su hermano el secuestrador. Aun así, Kyouya dudo y tuvo una pequeña discusión por el teléfono, pero el de lentes tubo que terminar por pedirle perdón a Kaoru, a menos, claro, que quisiera perderlo como perdió a Tamaki, no estaba tan loco como para regresar a estar solo. Aun amaba a Tamaki, pero Kaoru era una nueva razón para vivir y confiaba plenamente en el mismo como para saber que algún día lograría amar a su niño tanto y hasta mas de lo que amo a Tamaki Suoh…Tamaki….

Los gemelos Hitachiin llegaron a la mansión de los Suoh. Al entrar, pudieron ver una reunión un poco rara. Sasuke Uchiha, el detective; Kakashi Hatake, el encargado de la policía; Kyouya Ohtori, novio de Kaoru y la mano derecha de Tamaki; Eclair Tonnerre, parte del equipo de Suoh, amiga de la infancia de Tamaki y la abogada del mismo; Yuzuru Suoh, el padre del atractivo rubio; Enma Suoh, la abuela del ojiazul alto; Sakura Haruno, la maestra de Mitsukuni y ex novia de Tamaki; Naruto Uzumaki, el detective del departamento contra crímenes a menores, y, obviamente, Tamaki Suoh, la cabeza de familia, y Haruhi Fujioka, su futura esposa y la madre del pequeño secuestrado.

-Buenas noches.-Saludo Kaoru llamando la atención de todos.  
-Que hace el aquí?-Fue lo único que Tamaki pregunto al ver a Hikaru.  
-Quieras o no, Suoh-Tono, yo soy el verdadero padre de Mitsukuni, no tu.-Le contesto Hikaru poniendo la tensión del lugar en un nuevo nivel, mas elevado.  
-Mira, Hikaru, no estoy de humor para ti. Así que si nada mas estas aquí para estarme…jodiendo la madre, lárgate por donde viniste, si?-  
-No estoy aquí para eso, Tono.-Contesto Hikaru con seriedad, entendiendo el enfado de Tamaki.-Estoy aquí para ayudar a recuperar a mi hijo.-Aclaro.  
-Hikaru…-Susurro Haruhi, calmándose al darse cuenta de que las sospechas contra su amigo no eran ciertas.  
-Entonces, Tono…Puedo quedarme?-Cuestiono robando una sonrisa por parte de Tamaki.  
-Si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias, es probable que hubiéramos sido muy buenos amigos y socios.-Dijo Tamaki.-Siéntate, te pondremos al corriente de nuestro plan.-

Hikaru sonrió. Si había aprendido algo, era que "hablando se entiende la gente". Se sentó junto a su hermano y escucho como estaría todo el asuntito. Este era un momento muy critico….Debían unir fuerzas, se odiaran o no….

PROXIMAMENTE:  
A veces la ira puede llegar a dominarnos. Verdad, Tamaki?  
Muchas verdades se revelaran en el siguiente episodio.  
Una personalidad desconocida para todos saldrá a la luz, la enfermedad de Tamaki lo esta consumiendo por todas sus peripensias. Hikaru, que planea hacer?  
Lograran rescatar a Mitsukuni-kun?  
ULTIMOS EPISODIOS


	14. Chapter 14

Lost Heaven

Lost Heaven  
Chapter 14.- Death

Miro a su alrededor. Todo estaba listo. Tamaki subió las escaleras de la torre de Tokio. La policía llegaría al lugar donde el secuestrador lo había citado, una ves que el recuperase al niño, cuando el les diera la señal. No había nada que pudiera interferir. Sentía un gran escalofrío, tenia miedo de que le hicieran daño a su hijo. Al llegar al último piso, pudo ver a un sujeto de cabello castaño y a un lado de este su pequeño hijo amarrado de ambas manos y amordazado.

-Mitsukuni!!-Dijo al verlo, el secuestrador sonrió.  
-Baya, baya Suoh-sama, si que eres puntual.-Dijo en burla el sujeto-Bien, no tengo mucho tiempo. Tienes el anillo?-  
-Si, aquí esta.-Dijo mostrándole una caja de color negro.  
.Muy bien!-Dijo tirando hacia Tamaki a Honey.-Toma al mocos y dame el anillo. No intentes nada estupido o me veré en la necesidad de dispara.-Dijo mostrando una gran pistola.

Tamaki le lanzo el falso anillo y tomo rápidamente a su pequeño hijo. Lo desamarro y le quito la mordaza. Al hacerlo el pequeño solo pudo decir "papito!" y abrazarlo fuertemente, algo que Tamaki correspondió, aliviado al ver que su hijo estaba a salvo. Pero fue entonces que el secuestrador puso una pistola en su frente, asustando al niño.

-Oh! Lo siento, olvide mencionarte que me mandaron a matarte, verdad?-  
-Te mandaron a matarme?-Dijo retrocediendo unos cuantos paso.-Quien!?-  
-Alguien a quien tu aprecias mucho….-Dijo en burla.  
-Dímelo!-Le ordeno.  
-Arg! Esta bien, fue ese tal Hikaru Hitachiin. Dijo que te matara y me podía quedar con el anillo…también menciono algo de la policía…-Dijo recordando.-Así! Ni se te ocurra dar la señal o…me ver obligado a matar a tu querida hermana…-  
-Renge!?-Dijo al ver que otros tipos la traían amordazada y con las manos amarradas.-A ella no la metas en esto!-  
-Lo siento, necesitaba atacarte por donde más te doliese y como tu mami ya no esta…pues se me ocurrió que tu hermanita linda era el blanco perfecto. Después de todo, me prohibieron tocar a la "manzana de oro", je.-  
-Maldito…-  
-Esa es mi venganza, Tamaki.-Se escucho la vos de Hikaru.-Lo siento, Renge-kun, pero era necesario utilizarte.-Se disculpo con la chica.-Escucha, Tamaki. Si te dejas matar, no les pasara nada a Renge y Mitsukuni y además Haruhi se quedara con migo, que te preocupa?-  
-Y a ti que te hace pensar que Haruhi se quedara con tigo?-Ahora fue Kyouya quien intervino.-Sabia que esto era plan tuyo. Me sonaba a asquerosidad de una rata como tu.-  
-Y tu como supiste que…?-Dijo Hikaru y luego pudo ver a su hermano detrás de Kyouya.-Kaoru, tu…desgraciado!-  
-Lo siento, hermano! Pero lo que haces esta mal!!-Le recordó.

De pronto, y para sorpresa de todos, Tamaki comenzó a reír de una manera diabólica. Honey se asusto de su propio padre y se dirigió corriendo hacia Kaoru, quien lo abrazo en seguida sin quitarle la vista de en sima a Tamaki.

-Me das pena, Hikaru…-Le comento con una sonrisa malévola Tamaki.-Hasta crees que Haruhi va a querer estar con el hombre que mato a su amado esposo?-  
-Ja! Y quien dijo que voy a dejar a estos sujetos con vida, eh?- Dijo señalando a los otros tres.-Esto te incluye, Renge!-Le advirtió el tipo.  
-Bueno, aunque me mates, Hikaru, nunca te dejare vivir tranquilo.-Dijo caminando con una mirada y tono de vos que jamás, ninguno de los presente había visto en el, era otra persona….-Jamás te dejare que toques el cuerpo de Haruhi, ella me pertenece.-Siguió caminando, asustando a Hikaru.-Haruhi es mía.-Dicho esto ahora era Tamaki quien le apuntaba a Hikaru quien había quedado estático por el terror que la cruel mirada de Suoh le estaba causando.

Kyouya se lo quedo viendo. Ese no era Tamaki. Tamaki jamás seria capas de matar a alguien, jamás….

-Otra personalidad…-Susurro Kyouya.  
-Que?-Pregunto Kaoru al escucharlo.  
-Tamaki a generado otra personalidad…-Le dijo.  
-Pero…como?-  
-Es por "esa" enfermedad sin nombre…-Dijo comprendiéndolo todo.-Tamaki! No lo hagas!! no mates a Hikaru!!-Dijo antes de que el chico tirara del gatillo.

Tamaki soltó el arma y se tiro de rodillas al suelo, tapando su rostro con ambas manos. Que acababa de hacer? No recordaba casi nada…No! Había generado otra personalidad! No podía ser! Su enfermedad lo estaba consumiendo…

-Mierda…-Susurro frustrado.

Hikaru aprovecho el momento para tomar el arma que el rubio había dejado caer. De un momento a otro, Tamaki regreso a la personalidad demoníaca y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Hikaru. Esto hizo que volviera a soltar la pistola, en esta ocasión Tamaki demoníaco tomo el arma y regreso a apuntarle. De pronto, se oyó un disparo.

-Deje de apuntarle a Hitachiin-sama!!-Le ordeno el secuestrado a Tamaki.  
-Tu disparaste?-Pregunto el ojiazul.  
-Suelte el arma, ahora!!-  
-Fuiste tu…-Dicho esto Tamaki le disparo al tipo, justo en el corazón, lo asesino.-Idiota…-Le susurro sonriendo maléficamente.  
-Papa…-Susurro Mitsukuni dirigiéndose hacia su padre, pero Kaoru logro detenerlo, era peligroso.  
-No, ahora no, Mitsukuni-kun.-Le dijo Kaoru abrazándolo.-Kyouya…-Lo llamo preguntándole con la mirada que hacer.  
-Ustedes! Suelten a mi hermana o los mato!-Les dijo a los otros dos individuos que tenían a Renge.

En un dos por tres, los tipos, que no quisieron soltar a Renge-chan, cayeron, igualmente muertos, a los pies de Hikaru. Tamaki dirigió una mirada sanguinaria a Hikaru. Luego le susurro un cruel "es tu turno", pero volvió a dejarse caer al suelo de rodillas y con sus manos cubriendo su rostro.

-Déjame…-Susurro a su "otro yo"-."No seas tonto, Tamaki. Mátalo".-Le dijo el otro individuo.-No…-Susurro.-"Tu no lo harás, seré yo. Déjame salir!"-Le insistió.-QUE NO!!-

Todos se lo quedaron viendo realmente asustados. El rubio se estaba volviendo loco. NO! Más bien, su enfermedad lo estaba matando.

-Hikaru, chicos! Huyan!-Les ordeno Tamaki, llamando la atención de todos.-No quiero hacerles daño, por favor!!-Les pidió llorando.  
-No, Tamaki! Voy a matarte! Jure por mi vida que te asesinaría y eso haré!!-Le dijo Hikaru tomando la pistola y apuntándole al chico.  
-Detente, Hikaru!-Le pidió su hermano jalándole la pistola para detenerlo.

Luego Kyouya se metió a ayudar a su novio a quitarle la pistola a su gemelo. Tamaki se los quedo viendo, según el, lo mejor era que Hikaru lo matara. Tener una doble personalidad era terrible y podría hacerles daño a las personas que amaba. No entendía cual era la insistencia de los otros dos por querer que el viviera. Se puso de pie entendiendo que la respuesta era muy simple, lo quieren fuera como fuera. Se metió en la jaladora para quitarle el arma a Hikaru. Pero de pronto, Hikaru disparo sin querer. Los cuatro se separaron para ver a quien le había dado el disparo perdido.

Kyouya se quedo inmóvil al ver a su Kaoru lleno de sangre, pero luego noto que no era de el esa sangre. Ambos voltearon a ver a Hikaru, este también tenia restos de sangre, pero tampoco era el. Kyouya, con temor dirigió su mirada a Tamaki, solo para ver como este susurraba un triste "Kyouya…" y se desplomaba, totalmente inconciente sobre el suelo.

-TAMAKI!!-Dijo Renge al verlo, Tamaki había recibido el impacto de la bala y esta había atravesado su cuerpo.-Hermano!-Dijo recostando la cabeza del rubio en sus piernas.  
-Papa…-Susurro Mitsukuni llorando.  
-Tama…Tamaki…-Susurro Kyouya.

Entro corriendo al hospital. Le había prohibido correr por su embarazo, pero era el hombre al que amaba al que Hikaru le había disparado. Las lagrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas y el camino a la sala de espera se le hizo eterno. Una ves ahí, pudo visualizar a Kaoru lleno de sangre, quien abrazaba a Kyouya. Este lloraba en silencio con sus dedos en su cien. También pudo ver a su suegro abrazando a su hija, ambos lloraban desconsoladamente. Después a Eclair llorando sentada en un sillón con Mitsukuni dormido en sus piernas, se notaba que el niño había estado llorando; y a el…el tipo a quien menos quería ver en ese momento, Hikaru. Se dirigió a el, pasando de alto a todos y al estar cerca de el…

-Haruhi…-Susurro cariñosamente el pelinaranja pero recibió una fuerte bofetada de parte de ella.  
-Tu, maldito, que haces aquí?-Le cuestiono entre llanto.-Nunca pense que llegarías a esto. Mandaste a secuestra a tu propio hijo y en sima mandaste a matar a MI Tamaki. No tienes perdón de Dios, Hikaru…-Le dijo y se dirigió a Kyouya para pedirle que le contara bien todo lo que había sucedido.  
-Haruhi…-Volvió a susurrar y esta ves la tono de un brazo, la dirigió hacia el y la beso. La chica abrió los ojos de par en par y logro empujarlo lejos de ella.  
-Idiota!-Volvió a pegarle una buena cachetada.-Hikaru yo…T odio…TE ODIO!!-Dicho esto se alejo lo mas que pudo de el hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su hijo con Eclair.

El doctor salio de la sala de emergencias con cara de angustia. Todos se dirigieron a el, menos Eclair, que se quedo con Honey.

-Tengo una buena noticia y otra mala.-Les dijo angustiando a todos.-Cual desean primero?-  
-Doctor, no estamos de humor para esto.-Le dijo firmemente Yuzuru  
-Bueno…Suoh-san puede salvarse…-Dijo haciendo que se dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro de la mayoría de los presentes.-La mala es…que necesitamos mucha sangre…-  
-Pero la única persona con sangre A aquí es mi madre y ella….-  
-Lo odio.-Se escucho la vos de la mujer antes mencionada, todos voltearon a ver sorprendidos por la presencia de la anciana.-Eso…es una vil mentira…-Dijo para sorpresa de todos.-Es MI nieto, sangre de mi sangre, vida de mi vida. No puedo odiar algo que viene de mi.-Dijo haciendo que todos notaran en su vos sus ganas de llorar. La noticia de que si único nieto estaba al borde de la muerte, le callo como cubeta de agua fría.-Sáquenme toda la sangre que necesiten. Así me dejen seca, realmente no me interesa. Quiero al único hombre de mi familia que se ha atrevido a contestarme y corregirme, vivo.-  
-Señora Enma…-Susurro Haruhi realmente feliz.  
-Pues ni hablar, pase con migo en seguida que la llame, señora.-Le dijo el doctor anotando el nombre de la mujer en un documento.

Yuzuru se quedo viendo a su madre realmente sorprendido. Tenia que espera a que su nieto estuviera al borde de la muerte para demostrar su amor por el? En verdad no lograba entender del todo a su madre. Pero la expresión en el rostro de Enma lo hizo comprender que su amor era sincero y siempre estuvo presente. Tomo el papel de mala apropósito para hacer madurar a su hijo y por eso sonrió.

-Y tu, descarado, que haces aquí!?-Pregunto la anciana a Hikaru al notar su presencia.-Ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya, niño. Tu! Te pudrirás como la rata que eres en la cárcel!!-Lo amenazó.-Llévenselo!-Dijo y dos policías esposaron a Hikaru.  
-Esto no es justo!!-Dijo Hikaru.  
-Si lo es, Hikaru.-Lo contradijo su hermano.-Tus crímenes son: Secuestro, difamación, suplantar a un empleado privado, adulterio y asesinato culposo.-Le dijo.-Entre otros…-  
-Traidor!!-  
-Lo siento, hermano. Pero tu estas mal y nunca quisiste aceptarlo.-  
-Kaoru…-Susurro con lagrimas en los ojos.-…Haruhiiii…-Dijo volteándola a ver y esta le desvió la mirada.

Kaoru vio, con lagrimas en los ojos, como se llevaban a su amado hermano muy lejos de el aun lugar en el que aprendería que todo lo que le hizo a Suoh, era un total error, un pecado enorme. Kyouya lo abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho, dejando que llorara todo lo que quisiera. Fue entonces que una enfermera indico a Enma que entrara en la sala de operaciones, era la hora de la transfusión de sangre que le brindaría a su adorado nieto.

La mujer entro con decisión y sin miedo, si con eso se salvaba Tamaki, no pondría ni un solo "pero" en contra del doctor

PROXIMAMENTE:  
Enma donara la sangre necesaria a Tamaki. Pero a pesar de todos los esfuerzos realizados, el chico no despierta. Es ahora que el doctor les informa que Tamaki podría quedar en estado vegetal durante días, semanas, mese, años o para toda la vida.  
….CAPITULOS FINALES…


	15. Chapter 15

Lost Heaven

Lost Heaven  
Chapter 15.-Beloved

Haruhi estaba inquieta, desesperada. En la sala solo estaban ella, Eclair y Honey. Yuzuru y Renge se habían retirado a la jefatura de policía, para que la ultima declarara como testigo. Enma estaba, obviamente, en la habitación donde operarían a Tamaki y trasladarían la sangre de un cuerpo a otro. Kaoru y Kyouya se habían retirado de igual forma, por que el primero estaba muy deprimido, atareado y cansado. Por lo que su koi considero que se lo llevara a descansar a su departamento, el regresaría mas tarde con su hermana.

Las horas se le hacían años y era desesperante, pues Enma había entrado a la sala desde hace aproximadamente 3 horas y no había modo de que saliera o de que por lo menos, una enfermera saliera a informarle que era lo que estaba pasando con el amor de su vida en ese momento. Poco falto para que la molesta prensa llegara como alma que se la lleva el diablo. Por suerte para los Suoh y los que amaban a Tamaki, se les prohibió la entrada y pudieron estar mas tranquilos.

La donación de sangre ya casi estaba conclusa. Se notaba el gran cambio en el estado de Tamaki. El color había regresado a su cuerpo y su respiración ya se encontraba más estable. El doctor suspiro con alivio cuando vio en un monitor que Tamaki estaba recuperando el pulso como debía ser y después, termino la trasladación de la sangre Suoh. El hombre sonrió satisfecho por su hazaña, había salvado, una vez mas, una vida y baya que era una vida bastante joven. Merecía vivir…

El doctor salio de la sala de emergencias con Enma un lado. Rápidamente Eclair, Haruhi y Honey, ya despierto, se acercaron a ambos. Haruhi sintió un alivio al ver el rostro del señor, bastante satisfecho. Sonrió ampliamente por lo antes mencionado.

-Lo logramos, el joven Suoh se ha salvado.-Dijo con alegría el hombre, haciendo que los presentes sonrieran de felicidad.  
-Y cuando despertara?-Pregunto Haruhi aun angustiada, tenia un muy mal presentimiento.  
-No te preocupes, en dos días a más tardar.-Contesto haciendo que la castaña suspirara.  
-Menos mal…-Susurro poniendo una mano en su vientre, acariciándolo, esperando que su hijo estuviera bien.

El doctor dejo solo a las tres mujeres y al niño. Enma se acerco a Haruhi y coloco una mano en el vientre de Haruhi, prueba visible del embarazo de la chica. Lo acarició un poco con una dulce sonrisa, que ninguno de los presentes habían visto jamás. La anciana se sintió emocionada al reconocer que ese pequeño era, en efecto, su primer bisnieto. Sabia perfectamente que Mitsukuni era hijo de Hikaru, pero aun así lo veía como un Suoh. Honey no había heredado lo "corriente" de los Hitachiin. Esa familia era de dinero, mucho dinero. Pero todos sus miembros estaban locos, gente "corriente". De hecho, le sorprendió que Kaoru fuera un Hitachiin, el era muy decente y calmado. Tenía su aprobación como un buen hombre.

-Cuantos meses llevas, Haruhi?-Le pregunto Enma.  
-Mañana serán 7 meses, señora.-Contesto feliz por, al fin, poder entablar una platica con la abuela de su koibito.  
-Falta poco.-Comento la anciana.-Y tu Eclair?-  
-Llevo un mes menos, 6.-Contesto.

Fue entonces que pensó: Tendría dos bisnietos seguiditos. Primero seria el de Haruhi y después el de Eclair. Baya, eso si que era tener buena suerte para con los nietesitos, jejeje…

Los dos días que había dicho el doctor pasaron sin ser percibidos realmente. Había algo anormal ahí, Tamaki NO despertaba. Sin mas remedio, el doctor lo examino hasta encontrar la cruel respuesta del por que no despertaba de su letargo. Llamo a todos los Suoh y conocidos del rubio afrancesado para darles la mala noticia.

-Mis estimados.-Comenzó.-Los he llamado aquí para informales algo realmente terrible.-Dio una pequeña introducción, irritando a Kyouya.  
-Puede darse prisa, me esta molestando.-Le indico Kyouya.  
-Si, bueno…-Dijo.-El joven Suoh…es probable que quede en estado vegetal…puede ser que…para toda la vida…-Dio el mal informe.

Todos quedaron en silencio. La primera en reaccionar fue Enma, pero no fue una reacción realmente normal. La mujer empalideció y se sintió débil, la presión se le bajo. Yuzuru se acerco a su avejentada madre para ayudarle a sentarse y tranquilizarla. Renge comenzó a llorar sin consuelo y abrazo a su sobrino, que también lloraba. Kaoru solo pudo abrazar a Kyouya, el cual al ver que el amor de su vida estaba en una mega peligro, no pudo evitar sentirse destrozado, lloro como nunca creyó hacerlo. Eclair fue la única que noto que Haruhi Suoh se quedo quita, callada, viendo a la nada. Se acerco a la castaña de ojos grandes, al hacerlo noto que las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, pero ella seguía sin reaccionar. Se acerco mas a su nueva amiga y esta se desplomo quedando de rodillas en el suelo, mientras decía una y otra ves "Tamaki" entre llanto. Eclair comprendió la reacción de Haruhi, ella igual se sentía con pocos deseos de seguir con vida en esos precisos momentos, llenos de angustia, así que la abrazo para consolarla….

Habían pasado casi los últimos cuatro meses que quedaba del embarazo de la "casi viuda", como los malditos de la prensa le habían apodado, Haruhi Suoh. Cuatro mese llenos de dolor, tristeza e impotencia, lo necesitaba AHÍ con ELLA. En todo ese tiempo, habían sucedido muchas cosas. Kyouya se estaba haciendo cargo de todo el trabajo de Tamaki y, sorpresivamente, había ido a Londres con todos sus conocidos y amigos para una cosa: Casarse con Kaoru. Si, lo había hecho, justo como le prometió al rubio mucho antes de que la desgracia pasara. Ahora cierto pelinaranja tenía la maravillosa idea e intención de adoptar un niño de nombre Rikku. Era muy tierno y tenia la edad de Mitsukuni, un perfecto primo a decir verdad.

Miro a su amado dormido, tranquilo, soñando en quien sabe quien. Tomo la mano del rubio en la suya y se sentó a su lado. Empezó a platicarle de muchas cosas, a decirle que lo amaba y que lo necesitaba. Haruhi suspiro. El doctor había dicho que gracias a un milagro y a los esfuerzos de el por regresar a Tamaki, este podía escucharlos y de hecho estaba consiente de todo lo que pasaba, pero no podía despertar y tampoco hablar. Dentro de poco, tal vez pudiera moverse un poco.

-No me dejes sola, Tamaki…-Susurro apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de el y el colchón de la camilla donde el rubio yacía (Hice verso sin esfuerzo).-Te necesito, amor…-Le susurró de nuevo.-Debo irme. Sayonara, Mata Ashita!-Se despido de su koibito, dándole un beso fugas en los labios.

Haruhi se puso de pie y antes de lograr deshacer el agarre que tenía con Tamaki, este último apretó su mano. Se sorprendió mucho, Tamaki se había movido…SE HABIA MOVIDO!!

-Do…Doctor!!-Grito y casi al instante, este apareció.  
-Que sucede!?-Grito exasperado.  
-Tamaki…! Tamaki se movió!!-Le indico la chica emocionada, llena de ilusión.-Me apretó mas la mano!!-  
-Oh Dios mió!!-Dijo el hombre entusiasmado.-Sal…sal de aquí, mi niña!-Le indico.-A sucedido un milagro!-

Haruhi salio de la habitación viendo como el lugar se llenaba de doctores y enfermeras. Sonrió con entusiasmo e ilusión, Tamaki estaba de regreso. Esa sola idea hizo que llorara de alegría, una felicidad inmensa que hizo que su bebe reaccionara. Se rompió la fuente. Abrió los ojos y a como pudo llamo a que la ayudaran, en seguida la trasladaron a una sala donde comenzó a tener las contracciones que ya conocía, gracias al nacimiento de Mitsukuni. Demasiadas emociones para la pequeña Suoh. Así era, aquel ser que se engendro en su vientre era una niña. Una pequeña Suoh, como antes se menciono.

Kyouya acelero más el carro. Haciendo que en una curva, Kaoru tuviera que agarrar fuertemente a Mitsukuni antes de que este se golpeara o algo por el estilo. Miro a su esposo con enojo y los ojos encendidos en disgusto (Lo dicho, hice verso sin esfuerzo).

-Kyo!! Baja la velocidad! Nos vamos a matar!!-Lo regaño Kaoru.  
-Lo siento, cariño.-Se disculpo el de lentes.-Pero hay dos razones sumamente importantes en estos momentos en el hospital.-Le indico, al fin revelándole de que se trataba todo el alboroto.-Tamaki esta a punto de regresar y "Chibi Chibi" esta a punto de arribar a este mundo.-Le guiño el ojo a su "esposa".  
-De verdad!?-Preguntaron al unísono entusiasmados, tanto Kaoru como Honey.  
-Si.-Contesto realmente alegre.

Al llegar los tres al hospital, fueron recibidos, primeramente, por la prensa, después por la familia Suoh. Literalmente, TODOS los Suoh aun con vida, estaban ahí. Kyouya vio con impresión al gran y primer amor de Tamaki también presente. Y no se refería a Eclair, si no mas bien a ella…Shizuma Nagisa…

-Shizuma?-Pregunto Kyouya a la chica de cabellos plateados.  
-Kyouya!-Dijo feliz abrazándolo.-Cuantos años, Mon Ami!-Le dijo la chica.  
-No puedo creerlo…que haces aquí?-  
-Oye! Crees que me perdería el nacimiento de la "Suoh-Hime"?-Le reprocho haciendo un puchero.  
-Jajajaja….-Rió feliz el de cabellos oscuros.-Nunca cambias, he, Shizuma?-  
-ie-Contesto.  
-Kyouya…-Susurro Kaoru, visiblemente celoso de Shizuma, acercándose al chico mencionado.  
-Ah! Shizuma! Te presento a Kaoru, el es mi Koi.-Le dijo con un leve sonrojó en sus mejillas.  
-Ah! Si! Vi que te casaste…Así que tu eres el afortunado, ne, Kaoru-chan?-  
-Kaoru-chan?-Dijo incrédulo el joven.  
-Si. Kyouya es SEME y tu eres UKE, así que eres Kaoru-chan.-Declaro Renge poniéndose a un lado de Shizuma.  
-Renge-chan tiene toda la razón, Kaoru-chan.-Declaro Kyouya.  
-Ky…Kyouya…-Susurro el joven pelinaranja avergonzado por las declaraciones de los tres.  
-Bueno. Pues yo soy Shizuma Nagisa, es un placer conocerte, Kaoru-chan.-Se termino de presentar la chica de ojos violeta.  
-El placer es mió.-Dijo

Después de las debidas presentaciones, el doctor apareció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Todos se acercaron rápidamente a el, esperando las noticias que traía consigo.

-El joven Tamaki esta despierto. Vivito y coleando.-Declaro el doctor haciendo a todos sonreír.  
-De verdad?-Dijo Honey con inocencia.-Puedo ver a papi?-  
-En este momento no, necesita aclarar un poco sus pensamientos, je.-Dijo el hombre.-Dentro de una media hora, pueden entrar…-Les señalo el reloj.-Etto? Y las señorita Suoh?-Pregunto al no ver a Haruhi.  
-Esta dando a luz.-Le contesto Enma con notorio orgullo.  
-Je. Fue mucha la emoción para el bebe.-Comento el doctor al dar media vuelta y retirarse.

Las cosas, al fin, se estaban arreglando debidamente…Podrán todos ser felices realmente, ahora si? Pues todo pintaba que así seria. Ahora si, todo saldrá bien…

PROXIMAMENTE:  
Tamaki despertó. Kirimi nació. Hikaru salio del "bote" en libertad condicional y por que su familia pago cierta fianza y reparación de daños. Kyouya decidió, junto con Kaoru, adoptar a un niño de nombre Rikku. Umehito Nekozawa se le declaro a Renge, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa. Las cosas se están arreglando, todo realmente esta saliendo bien. Justo como Leulouch le prometió años atrás a Sarah…y como, en la actualidad, Tamaki se lo prometió a Haruhi…  
…ULTIMOS EPISODIOS…


	16. Chapter 16

Lost Heaven

Lost Heaven  
Chapter 16.- Hasta Siempre

Miro a su alrededor. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba. Lo poco que recordaba era que había asesinado por lo menos a tres o más personas y que Haruhi le hablaba al oído diciendo algo así como "Te amo". Pero todo se le hacia borroso. Por un momento, creyó no saber ni quien era, pero se tranquilizo un poco y logro recordar todo lo que había pasado en su vida hasta antes de que Hikaru le disparar. Suspiro poniendo una mano en su frente, decepcionado de si mismo…Como pudo haber matado en frente de su hijo? Cuanto tiempo había pasado? Que era lo que estaba pasando? Todas esas dudas se formaron en su desordenada cabeza rubia. Se revolvió el cabello en señal de desesperación. Fue entonces que vio entrar a su hermana y su padre a su habitación en el hospital.

-Hola, Tamaki!-Saludo tranquilamente Renge, sentándose en la orilla de la camilla.  
-Renge…Papa-Murmuro el rubio-Que esta pasando? Donde demonios estoy? Donde están Haruhi y Honey? Y Hikaru? No lo mate? Me van a meter al maniconmio?-Empezó a preguntar alterado y exagerado a como solía hacerlo cuando era mas joven, su padre se carcajeo junto con Renge, por las tonteras de Tamaki.-No le encuentro la gracia…-Dijo molesto el rubio.  
-No hijo, todo esta bien.-Le contesto Yuzuru calmándose.-Haruhi esta dando a luz-Le dijo su padre.  
-Si!?-Dijo alterándose mas.-Mierda! Tengo que pararme!!.-Dijo quitando las sabanas.  
-No se te ocurra!-Intervino Renge, deteniéndolo.-No te puedes parar aun Tamaki. Como permaneciste dormido durante mucho tiempo, tus movimientos no están bien coordinados.-Le dijo la chica convenciendo a su hermano.-Para mañana podrás moverte, todo con calma.  
-Esta bien…-Dijo resignado Tamaki.-…Y…?...Que ha pasado en mi ausencia?-  
-Me case con Kaoru y vamos a adoptar un niño.-Escucho la vos de su mejor amigo.  
-KYOUYA!-Dijo felizmente al verlo.-QUE!? Como que te casaste con Kaoru!?-  
-Hey! Me hiciste prometer que me casaría con el algún día!-Le recordó el de lentes.  
-Ne, Tono!-Lo llamo Kaoru.-Su hija acaba de nacer!-Le dijo felizmente asomando su cabeza por la puerta.  
-Hija…?-Dudo.-Es niña…ES NI—A!!-Dijo felizmente mientras su hermana, literalmente, saltaba de felicidad.

Se escucho mucho ruido en la habitación de Tamaki. Felicidad pura emanaba de esa alocada familia de ricos, bastante normal, la verdad. Sin obedecer como siempre, Tamaki se puso de pie. Y Lugo de unas cuantas torpezas, logro moverse perfectamente. Se vistió debidamente y sintió un gran dolor en el abdomen. TODO el dolor retenido por su sueño, lo empezó a sentir en la herida, pero se paso rápidamente y se dirigió al cunero. Por razones mas que obvias, solo el puedo entrar a ver a su hija.

-Tenga mucho cuidado, esta muy pequeña y frágil.-Le indico la enfermera entregándole a la niña, que paresia un "tamalito" .-Felicidades, es muy hermosa.-Le dijo el doctor entrando con Tamaki.-Así que te encanta desobedecer, eh?-Le cuestiono.-No importa, lo importante es que puedes moverte. Te dejo con tu niña.-Y el hombre se fue.

Tamaki se quedo viendo a su primogénita directamente. Se parecía mucho a el, por ende a su abuela. Sonrió alegre, era tan hermosa y tierna como su madre. Su mirada se quedo encantada con tal visión tan tierna, quería grabar ese momento para siempre. Lo que no sabía era que Kaoru lo estaba grabando TODO. Desde el mismo parto hasta ese momento tan tierno entre padre e hija. Todos esbozaron una sonrisa. La mirada de Tamaki se veía mas cariñosa y profunda de lo normal. En ese momento, los enormes ojos azules de la pequeña se abrieron y se quedaron observándolo con atención. La niña empezó a reír, haciendo sonrojar por tanta dulzura a su papa. Ojos grandes, eran de Haruhi. Pero ese color tan azul, casi púrpura…eran sus ojos, los ojos de el y de su querida madre.

-Hola, Kirimi…-Susurro Tamaki acercándose a la ventana para que todos pudieran ver a la niña.  
-Dios, que hermosa!-Dijo Renge al ver a su sobrina.  
-No cabe duda, es una chica Suoh.-Comento a Yuzuru.-Se párese a Marian.-  
-Si…-Contesto su hija.-Pero esos ojotes son de Haruhi, ji-Sonrió.  
-Me impresiona como mira a Tamaki.-Comento Enma llamando la atención de todos.-Los dos no se quitan la mirada de encima. La niña ya quiere a su padre, eso es hermoso.-Dijo atenta a ambos rubios ojiazules.

Kaoru sonrió satisfecho. Había obtenido las mejores tomas de su nueva sobrina y eso era mas que genial. Miro a Honey, que se encontraba viendo curiosos a su hermanita. Con los ojos bien abiertos, como queriendo nunca olvidar el rostro pequeño de la niña.

-Es linda.-Dijo Honey con una enorme sonrisa.  
-Si, es muy linda.-Afirmo Kyouya.  
-Joven Suoh, ya debe salir. Baya a ver a la señorita Suoh. En seguida le llevaremos a su niña, no se preocupe.-Le dijo la enfermera de momentos antes.  
-Claro.-Contesto dándole a su pequeña.

Tamaki salio del cunero con una súper sonrisa, mas linda de lo normal. Que feliz estaba. No solo por regresar del mundo de los muertos, si no también por ver a su pequeña rubia. Era tan hermosa como su madre, era hija de ellos, el fruto de su amor. Todos se acercaron a el, en especial Honey. Tamaki sin mas ni menos, tomo en brazos a su hijo y lo cargo.

-Vamos a ver a mama.-Le comento tomando la dirección que le habían dicho para ir a la habitación de maternidad en donde estaba Haruhi.

Ajeno a todo esto, Hikaru Hitachiin estaba firmando su carta de compromiso que decía que "se portaría bien". Agradeció al abogado de sus padres y pudo respirar aire fresco. No había durado nada ahí, pero estaba muy arrepentido de lo que había hecho. Le debía una buena disculpa a los Suoh, debía aceptarlo. Estar unos días tras las rejas, mas bien meses, le habían hecho entender cuan equivocado estaba. Tomo un Taxi y regreso feliz a su departamento.  
Por otra parte de Tokio, mas exactos en el aeropuerto. Minitos antes, Renge había llegado del hospital hacia ese lugar, esperando a su amigo, o mas bien al chico que le gustaba. Fue entonces que sintió una mano sobre su hombre, se dio vuelta y se encontró con un rubio ojiazul parecido a su hermano, Umehito Nekozawa.

-Ume-kun!-Lo saludo abrazándolo  
-Konnichiwa, Renge-chan!-La saludo el ruso.-Mucho tiempo sin verte!-  
-Si!-Contesto empezando a caminar hacia la salida.-Acaba de nacer mi sobrina.-Le comento feliz.  
-Si? La hija de Tamaki? Desde su boda no veo a mi amigo…-Dijo recordándolo.-Vie en las noticias lo que ha pasado en estos últimos meses. Primero se divorció, luego andaba con la Tonnerre; ahora regreso con Haruhi, quien lo entiende…?-Dijo haciendo reír a Renge.  
-Ahí esta la limosina.-Le señalo y el chofer cargo las maletas de Nekozawa y las coloco en su lugar.  
-Es cierto que Hitachiin quiso asesinarlo?-Le dijo subiendo al auto después de ella.  
-Si…Fue horrible.-Le comento indicándole con esto que no quería recordarlo.  
-Si, debió serlo.-Dijo.-Luego me gustaría ir a verlo…a el, Haruhi y sus hijos.-Sonrió, haciendo sonrojar a Renge.  
-Claro!-Le contesto.

Llegaron a la segunda mansión Suoh en Japón. Tamaki vivía en la primera, y ella, su padre y Enma en la segunda mansión. Debido a que Tamaki se revelo contra su abuela, cosa que fue muy buena. Ambos jóvenes platicaron de muchas cosas, todo lo que les había pasado en ese tiempo sin verse.  
Miro a su alrededor. Quería ver a su bebe, solo la vio unos momentos! Pero ya le habían indicado que la vería después…Suspiro ahogadamente. Había sido un poco difícil. Parto natural, dolorosos, pero valía la pena.

-Hola…-Escucho cierta vos suave que conocía perfectamente.-Puedo pasar?-Le pregunto asomando por la puerta un ENORME ramo de rosas rojas.  
-Jejeje.-Sonrió feliz, su koibito definitivamente era un amor.-Pasa, tontito.-Le indico y el rubio entro con Mitsukuni por detrás.  
-Como estas?-La cuestiono dándole las flores y depositando un beso en su frente.  
-Cansada.-Contesto viéndolo con ilusión, se sentía muy feliz de verlo sonriente de nuevo.-Y tu?-  
-Un poco confundido…por cuanto tiempo estuve dormido?-Le contesto, generando una nueva duda.  
-Cuatro meses.-Le contesto dejando las flores en la mesa de noche.-Y? Ya la viste?-  
-Por supuesto!!-Contesto dramatizado, como extrañaba que el hiciera esos escándalos.-Es tan hermosa! Se párese mucho ami! Pero sus ojitos son tan grandes y tiernos como los tuyos!!-  
-Jajajaja.-Ella rió divertida por las caras raras que Tamaki Hacia.-Y como quieres llamarla?-  
-Kirimi.-Contesto  
-Kirimi? No que querías que se llamara Marian?-  
-Si, pero…mama me dijo que nunca le pusiera a mi primer hijo el nombre de ella o de papa…-  
-Por que?-  
-No lo se, nunca pude preguntárselo…-Le dijo acariciando su cabello.  
-Y tu, hijo? Que opinas de Kirimi?-  
-Que es muy bonita!-Dijo Honey muy feliz poniéndose al lado de su mama, abrazándola.

Después, a la habitación entro Kyouya, acompañado de Kaoru y un niño de cabello castaño y ojos azules, muy tierno, como de la edad de Mitsukuni. Kyouya saludo a su amigo y felicito a Haruhi mientras Kaoru también hacia lo mismo y dejaba un regalo de parte de ellos en la mesa de noche.

-Bueno…El es Rikku, es el niño que te comente que adoptaría, Haruhi.-Le dijo Kyouya señalando al niño pequeño que veía a Honey con una expresión de duda.  
-Dios! Que lindo!-Dijo la chica mientras el pequeño se le acercaba.-Hola, Rikku-kun!-Lo saludo poniendo una mano en su cabeza.  
-Hola…-Saludo dudoso.-Quien eres tu?-  
-Bueno…Ella es Haruhi, es mi esposa, el es Mitsukuni que es mi hijo y yo soy Tamaki y soy tu tío.-Se auto proclamo Tamaki.-  
-Uoh! Tú eres mi tío? Todos son muy jóvenes para tener hijos, no?-Dijo el niño.-Papa y mama también son jóvenes…y tu pareces modelo de Christian Doire!-Dijo haciendo reír a todos.  
-Si? Gracias por el halago-Dijo Tamaki cargando al niño.-Porque no platicas con tu primo un rato?-  
-Si!-Contestaron ambos niños al unísono.

Renge se quedo viendo detenidamente a Umehito. El rubio se le había declarado y…le estaba pidiendo matrimonio?...Le estaba pidiendo matrimonio! Sonrió feliz. Tomo un poco de aire y serró los ojos para darle un respuesta.

-Si.-Contesto con una enorme sonrisa, la cual también se dibujo en el rostro de Nekozawa. Se quedaron viendo por un momento y se besaron. Con que ese era el tan importante asunto que tenia que hacer en Japón. Era muy lindo, aunque en la escuela fue extraño. Era uno de los compañeros de Tamaki, iban en el mismo curso, diferente salón. Aunque eran muy buenos amigos, por eso lo había conocido.

Suspiro. No sabia que hacer. Quería ir al hospital y pedirle una enorme y sincera disculpa a Tamaki y Haruhi…Pero seguramente al verlo lo matarían. Era muy difícil.

-Que demonios?-Exclamo Tamaki al ver el mensaje en su celular.-"Gomen nasai, Tono"-Leyó y después vio el numero del enviante.-"Creo que le debo mucho. Lo siento. Que sean muy felices y puedan perdonarme."-Siguió leyendo.-"Hasta siempre".-Término.

PROXIMAMENTE:  
3 años han pasado desde lo ocurrido. Los Suoh reciben una extraño paquete y un "Hasta Siempre" de parte de dos personas que nunca se imaginaron que estaría juntos como algo mas que amigos…  
CAPITULO FINAL


	17. Chapter 17

Lost Heaven

Lost Heaven  
Chapter 17.-Endless

Tres años habían transcurrido desde que Kirimi Suoh había nacido. Mitsukuni Suoh de ocho años jugaba tranquilamente con su adorada hermana de apenas tres. Haruhi Suoh de 23 años, los miraba con dulzura mientras esperaba ansiosa la llegada de su esposo. Ese día, era su aniversario de bodas. Ese día era especial para ambos. Muy especial.

Tamaki Suoh, de 25 años, entro a su ENORME mansión. Dejo sus cosas en una mesa que se encontraba en el recibidor y pregunto a la servidumbre el paradero de su familia. Esta le informo que estaban en el jardín, más exactos, en la alberca. El chico se dirigió al lugar mencionado y ahí encontró a su amada esposa y a sus igualmente amados hijos.

-¡Haruhi!-La llamo y esta lo volteo a ver.  
-¡Mi amor!-Lo saludo poniéndose de pie y abrazándolo.-¡Felicidades! ¡Te amo!-Le felicito realmente feliz, tres años de unir sus vidas por la iglesia.  
-¡Felicidades a ti también!-Le dijo poniendo un hermoso collar en el cuello de su esposa.-¿Te gusta?-  
-¡Si! ¡Esta precioso, Tamaki!-Dijo admirando el GIGANTESCO diamante del collar.-Pero tu "regalito" es en la noche…-Dijo con vos baja y sensual.  
-Oh…-Dijo.-Que interesante…-Susurro generando una pequeña risita de complicidad en los dos.  
-¡¡Papi!!-Dijo Kirimi, llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes enamorados.  
-¡¡Kirimi!! ¡¡Honey!!-Dijo dirigiéndose a los dos.

Ambos rubios salieron del chapoteadero hacia su papa. Tamaki cargo a Kirimi y Honey se le colgó del cuello. Los tres empezaron a reírse y entre tanta jaladora de los dos niños, tiraron a su padre a la alberca. Haruhi se rió de los tres.

-¡¡Mi celular!!-Dijo Tamaki sacándolo del agua y dándoselo a Haruhi.-¿Niños, están bien?-  
-¡Si, pa!-Contesto Mitsukuni con vos ya no de niño chiquito, si no mas varonil.

Tamaki salio del agua. Estaba empapado. Se acerco a Haruhi y esta le dio una toalla. Fue entonces que una sirvienta se acerco al joven matrimonio y les entrego un paquete. Ambos miraron aturdidos al ver el apellido Hitachiin en el paquete. Tamaki lo abrió, temiendo que se tratara de alguna estupidez de Hikaru. Aunque lo había perdonado hace ya muchos años, aun temía por que el pelinaranja cambiara de opinión. Y es que la cicatriz seguía intacta, un muy mal recuerdo, pero ahí estaba. El contenido del paquete era aun mas extraño. Tamaki recordaba perfectamente esa foto. Su foto de graduación de la primara. El en medio, Shizuma Nagisa a su izquierda, Kyouya Ohtori a su derecha, Eclair Tonnerre sentada en el piso con Leo (: Personaje del video game de OHSHC) y el en medio de todos ellos. Una fotografía que solo Eclair tenia en manos. Luego de esa foto, que estaba en un marco muy hermoso, había una carta…

--C.A.R.T.A--  
Tono:  
Se que han pasado muchos años. Tal ves aun no me haya perdonado por todo lo que le hice. Pero era necesario escribirle esta carta. Es de parte mía, Hikaru Hitachiin, y mi querida esposa, Eclair Hitachiin. Se sorprendió?

Le mandamos la fotografía de su graduación de la primaria para que no olvide a sus compañeros. Eclair me contó que usted siempre quiso tener esa foto, pero que solo ella la tenia. Es por eso que creímos seria un excelente regalo para usted, Tono. Quería decirle que ame mi adolescencia en Ouran, gracias a usted y el resto del Host Club. Felicitaciones por el nacimiento de Kirimi. También quería informarle que su hijo es una varón muy fuerte que tiene su mismo nombre, espero no se moleste. No se preocupe, lo quiero como si de verdad fuera mi hijo.

Espero verlo algún día, Tono. Si nos busca, estamos para lo que quiera en Alemania, más exactos, en la casa principal de los Hitachiin en Alemania, usted sabe donde. Suerte en su vida, Tono.

Sin mas que decirle y/o desearle, gracias…

Att:  
Con todo respeto y admiración, hasta siempre, Tono.  
Hikaru Hitachiin

--C.A.R.T.A. O.U.T--

Tamaki se quedo meditando las palabras de Hikaru. Hikaru y Eclair…casados? Su hijo era varón…? Y se llama Tamaki Hitachiin…? Después de un momento, regreso en si. Abrió los ojos lo mas que se pudo y volteo a ver a su esposa, la cual sonrió con cariño. Se notaba que Hikaru estaba arrepentido de todo lo sucedido. Tamaki sonrió satisfecho.

-Quieres visitar a los Hitachiin?-Le pregunto Tamaki.  
-Que…?-Dijo Haruhi impresionada.-Hablas en serio…?-  
-Claro! Necesito a Hikaru en la empresa!-Dijo como excusa, pero en parte era cierto.-Además…quiero conocer a mi hijo.-Dijo sonriendo mas dulcemente.  
-Si? Bueno. Cuando nos vamos a Alemania?-Le dijo.  
-En vacaciones, ahora tengo mucho trabajo en Ouran…también esta la empresa textil y la joyería…-Dijo.-Tengo demasiado trabajo…ahora también necesito de Kyouya!!-Dijo molesto.-Ese…hijo de su…madre! Se largo a Italia con Kaoru y Rikku!!-Dijo recordando el mensaje que recibió de su amigo, justo cuando mas necesitaba de el en la empresa comercial con los Ohtori y de Kaoru como su diseñador en la textil.-Pero ya me las van a pagar! Y muy caro!!-Dijo con una risa malvada.-Prepárate Kyouya!! voy a girar dos ordenes de aprensión en el juzgado y tu Kaoru! Tendrás que hacer muchos diseños para la pasarela de modas!! Jajajajajajajajajaja!!-  
-Ah…Tamaki…?-Dijo Haruhi con una gota en la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, en Italia, Kyouya Ohtori de 25 años observaba detenidamente a su "esposa" y su hijo. Kaoru de 23 años le había dicho que en su vida había ido a Italia y es por eso que había decidido llevarlo a ese lugar. Sonrió felizmente por lo dulce que podía ser su vida. Aunque había costado trabajo, tal ves Kaoru era desde un principio el reemplazo de Tamaki, pero ahora sabia que no había nadie que pudiera remplazar a su Kaoru. Kaoru era su nueva razón de vida. No mentiría, aun adoraba a Tamaki, pero Kaoru…era Kaoru…Lo amaba, no tenia dudas, ya no mas…

-Kyo…-Lo llamo el pelinaranja.-Sucede algo? Estas muy distraído?-  
-No…solo…pensaba…-Le contesto dirigiendo su mirada a el.  
-Puedo saber en que pensabas?-  
-…En lo mucho que te amo…-

…Se Besaron…

En otro lado del mundo. En Rusia para ser exactos. Renge le había dado la noticia a Umehito-kun de que estaba embarazada. Había hablado por teléfono con Haruhi, y le había informado de su embarazo.

-Sabes, Umehito?-Lo llamo su esposa.  
-Dime, neko?-  
-Te amo!!-

…Se Besaron…

Por otra parte, en Alemania. Hikaru acababa de recibir un mail de su Tono. En este le pedía que regresara a ser uno de sus socios de la mesa directiva de las empresas Suoh. Hikaru quedo sorprendido. Pero luego sonrió feliz por lo que su Tono le decía. Su esposa se le acercó.

-Que pasa?-  
-Tamaki-Tono me mando un e-mail pidiéndome que regrese a ser su socio…-Le dijo.  
-De verdad?-Dijo sorprendida Eclair.-Entonces, te ha perdonado…-  
-Así párese…-Dijo contestando el correo.-Eclair…-La llamo.  
-Dime?-  
-…Te Amo!...-

…Se Besaron…

En Francia, Yuzuru Suoh, visitaba la tumba de su adorada esposa. Le contó todo lo que había sucedido en ese tiempo. Que la amaba, siempre la amaría, solo a ella. Dejo las flores en la lapida.

-Te amo, Marian.-Dijo a su esposa.-Solo me queda esperar el tiempo necesario para que estemos juntos de nuevo…-

Igualmente en Francia, mas exacto en la mansión principal de los Suoh. El muy joven matrimonio de mencionada familia se preparaba para celebrar su tercer aniversario de bodas.

-Sabes, algo, Tamaki?-  
-Ne?-  
-Me encanta que me hagas el amor…-

El rubio sonrió y siguió besando los hombros de Haruhi. Después prosiguió a besarle por todo el cuerpo.

-Desde que estoy a tu lado, he sido realmente feliz, Haruhi…-

Aunque la lluvia caía y los rayos también, Haruhi no tenia miedo. Tamaki la protegería eternamente, se lo había prometido. Jamás la dejaría sola, nunca.

-…Realmente, Te amo Tamaki Suoh…-  
-…Yo también, Haruhi Suoh, realmente te amo…-

Ambos siguieron dándose placer. Demostrándose el gran amor que se tenían, un amor que jamás se acabaría y que solo la muerte podría separarlos, realmente, realmente, realmente, se amaban y mucho…

Una historia de más de 1000 amores les rodea gracias al anillo de la rosa. Una historia de mas de 1000 amores se entrelazan con la zulla. Cuantas parejas eran realmente felices en esos momentos??

Tamaki y Haruhi, amor eterno. Kyouya y Kaoru, amor verdadero. Hikaru y Eclair, amor sin final. Umehito y Renge, amor sin límite. Yuzuru y Marian, amor eterno, el mas sincero…

"Tengoku no Oka-san…una ves me dijiste que realmente se es feliz al encontrar el verdadero amor. En ese momento no te creí, pero…ahora me doy cuenta de que es cierto…Amo a Tamaki y se que el me ama mas que a su propia vida…ahora se, que podemos ser realmente felices…"

Como en todo acto sexual, ese llego a su final. Dejándolos agotados a ambos. Pero con la seguridad de protegerse mutuamente. Haruhi se abrazo mas a Tamaki al escuchar otro molesto trueno. Tamaki, en cambio, la abrazo mas y mas. Al final descubrieron que no tenia final…Ambos murmuraron al unísono…

-…TE AMO…-

…Se Besaron…

…Endless…


End file.
